Inseparable
by faithy waithy
Summary: Esther and Nick are the children of a half vampire.Taken away from their family they are treated as an experiment.Can they escape and live a safe life, or will they be forced back into their life of hell? Set after breaking dawn.Cullens.SethXOC LeahXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Run!!" My brother shoved me forward through the forest, his heart pounding as rapidly as my own. We ran in unison, wanting nothing more than to escape this nightmare we had found ourselves in. Mud pounded on my bare feet as I ran, and I felt twigs stick into my skin. My white dress was becoming sticky from the heaps of sweat rolling down my face. Brown hair stuck to my cheeks as the warm air hit against my face.

A police siren could be heard from the distance, and my brother grabbed my arm, pulling me faster through the forest. His hospital flannel pants made swish sounds as we ran, and his flannel white shirt was matted with sweat as well. His short brown hair stuck to his forehead as we ran, his breathing trying to stay steady but not having much luck. "Wh-where are we going?" I asked, my body almost out of breath.

My brother looked over at me with his silver eyes and said, "Anywhere but here." Nodding, I picked up the pace, trying hard to keep up with my brother. Dog barks in the distance made us both gasp, and then run faster. Tears were falling down my eyes as we ran, all hope inside me suddenly dying. We were going to be captured and taken back to that horrible place.

Nick suddenly stopped and yanked me toward the ground. A shriek escaped me but I fell quiet quickly when I realized Nick was hiding us. We were behind a huge bush, lying down on the muddy forest floor. Nick held a hand over my mouth as we lied side-by-side. Shouts were suddenly heard, and I closed my silver eyes praying they wouldn't find us. As footsteps approached us, I scooted closer to Nick, my face now buried in his side as he held me close to him.

The footsteps rushed by us sounding like rapid drums. My heart beat hard against my chest, but I was careful not to make a sound. Silence soon fell over the forest, and the dog barks faded as they got farther away from us. Once all was quiet, me and Nick broke apart and gasped for much needed air.

Sitting up tiredly, I looked over at Nick and saw he was crying, most likely relieved to be out of those monsters clutches for now. With a hard sob, I pulled Nick into my arms, and he returned my affection. For the first time in a while, it was just Nick and I, brother and sister, alone and safe.

**Nick POV**

Holding onto my twelve year old sister Esther, I began to wonder how long our life would be like this. For as long as I could remember, Esther and I had been nothing but human mutants. Freaks put on display for humans greedy desires. It was a mystery to how me and Esther were so different, but there was no way to ever find out if we were on the run forever. Being 17 though, I knew I had to help my sister whatever the cost.

"Nick... I'm scared," Esther whimpered into my shirt, and I held her close pressing my face to her head. My little sister was scared, and I knew I had to stay strong for her. She needed me to be a leader for her, and I would do that. I just prayed that we'd live long enough for me to be her leader. Standing up, I pulled my sister from the muddy forest floor, and held her close to me.

With a hard sigh, I said in a hushed tone, "Let's go sis." My sister nodded and took my hand hard, fearing for her life like me. As we began to make our way onward through the forest, I searched my surroundings for some type of cave or burrow that could be used as shelter. My sister leaned into me, her body growing tired like my own. Squeezing her hand, I whispered, "We'll get out of this sis... I swear that we'll be safe once again."

Esther looked over at me with a weary smile, and leaned into my side tiredly. "I know Nick... I know," She whispered, but she didn't sound convinced one bit. With a sigh, I turned and pulled Esther up into my arms. She gasped grabbing my neck, but once she was safely in my arms, I walked on, her weight having no effect on me. "We're gonna be okay sis... You just have to be strong."

Esther nodded and pressed her cheek to my chest, whispering, "I will Nick." As I trudged on, my sister fell asleep from exhaustion, and I was thankful. She hadn't gotten sleep in so long, and needed a recharger. Keeping my sisters abnormally warm body to me, I broke out into a run, hoping to break as much distance from the monsters as I could.

It felt like hours till I eventually stopped my run, and spotted a small cave, good enough for shelter. Walking in, I placed my sister on a pile of leaves that blew in the cave, and then rushed out to find some fire wood. Searching the forest, I found many twigs that were dry enough to be lit, despite the wet forest around us. Getting a bundle of firewood, I returned to the cave, and knelt next to the pile of stick.

With concentration, I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on the pile of twigs. At once a spark of fire lit from my cold hands, and a twig took fire, then forced the pile to burn a warm aroma around us.

"Should we be using our powers?" My sisters voice asked, and I turned to see her watching me from where she lay. Her pale face looked even paler than before, and I walked over to her worriedly. "Are you cold?" I asked quickly, and pressed my hand against her forehead. She swatted it away weakly and whispered, "No... I'm just tired." With a smile, I stroked Esther's cheek and said gently, "Then you should sleep."

She looked at me sadly with her silver eyes, and I brushed away a tear as she began to cry. "Lay beside me," She whispered softly, her whole body shaking. "You're cold enough sis. You'll freeze if I sleep next to you," I said, and stood to walk away. A hand grabbed my pale arm however, and I looked back down at my horrified sister.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she said softly, "Please Nick... I don't want to be alone." With a soft smile, I sat beside her willingly, and she scooted over to me. Lying down, I held Esther close to me and listened to her drift to sleep again. Closing my eyes, I breathed in her smokey scent, and then whispered softly...

"I'll protect you sis... I promise."

**Seth POV**

Running patrol had to be one of the most boring things ever. Especially when you did it in the forest of Seattle. Ever since Jacob had dragged me to the outskirts of Seattle, where the Cullen's now lived, I had been having the most boring patrols ever. And what made it worse, was I was stuck patrolling with Leah. She made patrolling a living hell.

_Aw... Seth doesn't want me here. That hurts my feelings. _Leah said, and I could tell she was smirking.

**_Get out of my head! _**I hissed, and tried to concentrate on the forest in front of me.

**Will you two cut it out! We only have to patrol for two more hours, and already you guys have been bickering the whole time! **Jacob yelled, and me and Leah both winced.

_Well I'm not the one complaining. _Leah bribed, and I growled at her.

_**Of course your not! Your the one picking on me!!**_ I yelled. Leah began to snicker again, which I could hear in her mind.

**That's it! Alpha is gone! **Jacob hissed, and he phased back annoyed.

**_Any chance you'll phase back Leah?_** I asked, rounding a small bank in the filthy woods.

_Not a chance Bro. _Leah promised, which disappointed me greatly.

_**Whatever... I'm circling the western perimeter. Stay out of my head! **_I said, and broke into a run westward. Leah snickered again, but other than that fell quiet. Peace at last.

As I arrived at the western perimeter, I broke into a hard run, feeling like a challenge would be fun. It was only when I ran toward a river that I smelled the most peculiar smell. Stopping in my run, I froze on spot, and sniffed the air around me. The smell that caught my attention was smokey, but sweet. And by the strength of it, I guessed their were two creatures this smell belonged too.

Following the smell, I walked farther and farther westward, curious about the creatures I smelled. Leah suddenly arrived next to me out of no where and hissed, _Are you crazy! You have no idea what these creatures are. They could be dangerous for all we know! _

Ignoring my sister, I continued forward, a new urge of excitement inside me. Finally, I'd find something peculiar in the forest of Seattle. _**Get a backbone Leah. **_ I teased, and then broke into a run, toward the intoxicating smell. Leah made a snort, and then followed behind me, both of us running toward the mysterious smell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esther POV**

It was sometime during the night, when I smelled the sweet woodsy scent. Sitting up so I didn't disturb nick, I stood tiredly and made my way toward the opening of the cave. A small light was still on the fire, and lit most of my path as I walked across the rough ground. Once I stepped outside, the woodsy smell was at once a strong aroma. Looking around me, I searched for the source of this sweet smell, but saw nothing through the dark woods.

A cold hand suddenly grabbed me, and pulled me back making me shriek slightly. "Esther! Get back in the cave!" Nick hissed, and pulled me back quickly. He shoved me against the caves wall and hid me from view. "What is it?" I asked softly, but he shushed me, making me immediately fall quiet. Suddenly, a twig snap could be heard from the distance, and I took an intake of air. What if it was a human? They'd take us back to that horrible place again.

Suddenly the left over fire completely vanquished, and me and Nick gasped scared for our lives. A sudden shadow filled the front of the cave, and the woodsy smell erupted from the creature in front of us. A growl erupted from the giant shadow, and I hid my face in Nicks back, scared for his and my life. Another woodsy smell mixed with the first, and I looked up surprised to see another figure at the mouth of the cave.

The two creatures stood there, their figures unmoving. But by the darkness, I could see one of the figures eyes were wide and shining. The other figure jerked his head toward his wide eyed companion, and then he turned darting away. The other one stood there a second more, but then darted away as well. Nick and I let out a hard breath, relieved that the figures had spared us.

All of the sudden, footsteps returned, only this time it was lighter. Almost like human steps, but more graceful. Nick and I backed farther against the cave, Nick guarding me from the approaching creatures.

**Leah POV**

My brother had lost his mind as we ran toward the delicate smokey scent. But I kept my thoughts to my self, not wanting to ruin my brothers fun. After a good three minutes of running, we reached a small looking cave and approached it slow and cautiously. The smell was radiating from inside the cave, and I was now just as curious as Seth.

**_I'll go first... Then you follow. _**Seth said, and then stalked toward the cave quietly. However as he approached, he stepped on a twig and it snapped. An intake of breath was heard from the distance, and I knew that these were in fact creatures. Also, two separate hearts were rapidly beating. So this creature had a soul. Following behind Seth, I stalked toward the cave, and then approached the mouth of it.

Seth was staring intensely inside the cave, and I followed his eyes to the two figures standing in the back of the cave. Once I set eyes on the first figure however, my whole world immediately stopped. A boy about 17 stood in front of another child. This boy was amazing, with shiny brown hair, snow white skin that put a twinkle in my eyes. And the two amazing silver orbs drew me in at once. Nothing mattered to me anymore, except this amazing creature in front of me. My amazing prince charming.

The boy looked closely at me, his eyes somewhat confused. His eyes were a mixture of fear, shock, and some sort of determination. His amazing shaped lips were pulled into a frown as he watched me closely. Why was he upset? We weren't going to hurt him?

_**DID YOU IMPRINT LEAH?!! **_Seth yelled in complete shock.

Looking over at him, I gave a nod and said, _Yes... And it's an amazing feeling._

_**Well let's phase so you can meet your future soul mate. **_Seth said, his voice full of excitement.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded and we both ran away from the cave, phased, and then walked calmly back. My heart felt like a force was pulling it toward the amazing boy in the cave. As we stepped back toward the cave, I was overjoyed at what had just occurred. I, Leah Clearwater, had found my soul mate... At last.

**Esther POV**

As the two figures returned to the entrance of the cave, I cowered more deeply behind Nick. What ever these monsters were, they were not normal. Nor were they trust worthy. Grabbing Nick's hand, I tried to pull Nick farther back, but he held his ground resisting. "Nick..." I whimpered, scared of the two figures at the front of the cave. He shushed me, and forced me to let go of his hand, then took a step forward.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice trying to sound threatening. My eyes flew wide in horror, and I went to take a step toward my brother, but then one of the figures spoke. "What do you mean, what do we want? The question should be, what are you two doing out here in the middle of the woods?" A husky voice asked, his voice almost as threatening as Nicks.

Nick took a step back, his body quick to block me. "That's none of your business," He hissed, and at once I saw his hand glow red. In one quick movement, I grabbed Nicks hand and hissed, "No. They'll turn us in Nick!" My brother looked over at me with shock, but the glow in his hand disappeared. Nodding to me, Nick looked back at the intruders and hissed, "Leave. Now."

The husky voiced boy laughed, and then took a step forward. At once, Nick took a step back, pushing me more against the caves wall. "Come on kid... We're not going to hurt you," the husky boy said, but my brother showed no sign of belief.

"That's what they all say," Nick hissed. The man who spoke, approached us slow and cautiously, and at once Nick let out a human growl. "Come any closer and you'll wish you were dead!" The intruder just laughed, and then said, "You're a brave kid. I'll give you that."

The second intruder suddenly approached, and pulled the first one back roughly. "Stop Seth. Your scaring him!" The woman scolded, and I tried to get a clearer view of her. It was still too dark to see though. "Hello. My name is Leah," She said softly, extending a hand toward my brother. My brother must have decided she was no threat, because for some reason, he took her hand.

A sigh came from this Seth person, and he shoved Leah out of the way. "Look. We're tired and hungry. So why don't you guys come back with us so that we can talk in a more friendly environment," he insisted, and at once he took another step forward.

"No!" Nick yelled, and at once his hand heated up. Seth noticed, because he stared at Nicks hand confused. "What are you?" He asked, taking a step back. Nick swaggered slightly, and I knew that the rapid energy coursing through his veins was making him weak. "What's it to you?" Nick asked, and at once a flame was lit in his hand. I realized now was the time to intervene.

Running out from behind Nick, I rushed in front of him and placed two hands on his chest. His silver eyes, which were lit by his flame, looked at me with shock. "Put the fire away Nick," I begged, and I could feel crystal tears fall from my eyes. Nick hesitated, and looked at the man behind me, but he soon sighed, and the fire extinguished in his hand. With tears, I grabbed Nick into a hug and sobbed into his shirt. He hugged me hard, and shushed me as I sobbed.

A warm hand suddenly touched my back, and I gasped holding onto Nick harder than ever. "Don't touch her!" Nick hissed, and his hands turned into fists on my back. The female spoke softly through all this chaos, "Seth... We have to get them back to the mansion. I'm not leaving them out here in the middle of no where."

Nick was suddenly infuriated, and yelled, "We're not going anywhere with you! What are you to order us around?!"

Seth was the one to answer over my sobs, and he hissed, "Werewolves!" My heart stopped, and my sobs fell quiet. Nick was speechless like me, and I felt his whole frame shake in horror. "Um... Anyway... Let's get you back to the mansion. If you ride on our backs we should get there in about an hour," Leah whispered. At once my whole body locked up, and my breathing stopped. They were going to take us by force.

"Fine," Nick said weakly, but he knew we had lost.

"No!" I gasped, and held onto Nick harder. "Please Nick! They'll take us back!" Nick kissed my forehead softly, and whispered, "I'll protect you sis." And then I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "Don't worry dear... We'd never hurt you," Leah whispered.

With a sigh, I released my hold on my brother, and then turned slowly to the creatures behind me. Looking up, I looked at Leah first, who I could make out had black hair and a slim figure. She held her hand out for me, but I didn't dare take it. "We're not going to hurt you kid," Seth said, and I looked over at him with shock.

His dark eyes looked into my own, and a gasp escaped him at once.

**Seth POV**

"We're not going to hurt you kid," I promised, taking a slight step toward the terrified girl. She let her eyes stray from Leah, over to me, and at once I felt my world had stopped. Two silver orbs stared into my eyes, their milky liquid drawing me in. Her amazingly shaped soft lips contrasted amazingly with her pale skin. Her young face was that of an angel, decorated with freckles. Her body was a nice form, with amazing curves, and a beautiful glow. She was the most amazing creature in the world.

The boy, Nick I think, suddenly growled and pulled my angel away from me. The girl gasped as she was dragged behind her brother. "What are you looking at?" He growled, and I would have laughed, though I held it in. "Look! Let's all just get back to the mansion," Leah insisted. She pulled me out of the cave in one quick jerk, and we both phased, then returned. When we got back, the two children were still there, and watched us warily.

Walking over to the girl, I gestured toward my back, but Nick growled at me and shoved the girl toward Leah. A smile played on my face. He was so in for it. Turning around, I felt the boy get on my back, but his hand _accidentally _pulled some of my fur out. "Oops... My bad," he said with a smirk, and I growled. "Nick... Stop it," the girl whispered, as she got onto Leah's back carefully.

_Looks like you made a new friend. _Leah joked, and then took off toward the Cullen's house.

**Yeah... I guess I did. **I said annoyed, and then with a smirk I took off as fast as I could. Nick cursed on my back as he grabbed around my muzzle hard. Sweet payback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick POV**

The sun was just rising through the trees when we arrived at a clearing. To my surprise, a three story white Victorian Home, stood in the middle of the clearing. It was huge, and looked like it could hold twenty people. Seth pulled up beside Leah once we got close to the mansion, and I was surprised to see Esther sleeping peacefully on Leah's back. With a sigh, I got off of Seth and made my way toward Esther.

Pulling my little sister off of the five foot wolf, I cradled her in my arms, and then turned back to Seth, who had already phased back. "When you said mansion, I thought you meant something more casual... But this thing is huge," I hissed, and Seth smirked at me. "How long are you going to hate me Nick?" Seth asked, then looked down at me sleeping sister. "Till you stop ogling over my sister!" I hissed, and then turned back to Leah annoyed. I was surprised however to see a short girl about my age, with spiky black hair, gold eyes, and a very wide smile. **_(GUESS WHO??!!)_**

She suddenly shrieked, "HI! I'm Alice Cullen and I just know we're going to be best friends!" I gawked at her, surprised by what she had said. "Come on inside and I'll show you to a bed. You must be exhausted!" Alice insisted, and went behind me, shoving me toward the mansion. Leah and Seth broke out laughing from behind us, and I shot them both glares as I was forced up the drive, toward the mansions door.

She shoved me right inside, and forced me through a marbled foyer. A man with blond hair, and a lean figure stood there, his gold eyes looking shocked. "Uh Alice... Who is this?" He asked in a southern accent. Alice and his scent hit my nose, and I gasped. They both smelled like some type of burning rock. It was strange, and completely nonhuman. "What are you guys?" I asked, backing away. The guy looked down at my sister, then back at Alice, completely ignoring me.

"Alice... Who are they?" This guy asked, suddenly defensive. Backing up I said, "Hey. Don't get all territorial. We were invited here." My sister suddenly gasped, waking up in my arms, and Jasper's eyes darted to her, and she stared at him wide eyed. "Wh-where am I?"She asked, her eyes darting to me immediately. I placed her on her feet, but continued holding onto her waist. "We're at the so called _Cullen _mansion," I said, and she immediately relaxed.

"Oh... For a second I thought we had been found," She whispered, slightly sounding more relaxed. "Jasper. Why don't you go get some clean clothes from your dresser, and grab something from mine," Alice said, and Jasper ran upstairs without a second thought. Then Alice suddenly turned to us and said, "As for you two. Names, now." At once I pulled Esther behind me and hissed, "That's none of your business!" She sighed, and then said, "Fine. Just give me a minute." She dazed off for a moment, her eyes looking blank. Then she looked at me with a smile. "Nicolas and Esther! Awesome names!"

My eyes stared widely at this Alice, and I stared at her in shock. "Ho-How'd you know that?" I asked, totally surprised. She giggled and the leaned forward whispering, "I'm psychic... But don't tell my family." She then winked at us, and then broke into high pitched laughter. Shockingly, Esther joined in the laughter, and I shot her a stern expression. She immediately fell quiet, but held a smirk.

The blond suddenly returned, and handed me a blue tee and some jeans. "Come on! Esther can use my shower, while you use Edward and Bella's," Alice chimed to me, and at once grabbed my hand pulling me from my sister. My eyes darted over to Esther, but Esther was already following Jasper upstairs. With a sigh, I followed Alice as she led me away from the only family I had.

**Alice POV**

I was so excited to have Esther and Nick here. Mostly because I had too new people to dress up. And not to mention we got two new family members. I mean we already had the same number as the family in, 'Cheaper by the dozen', and now we got two more. Man I wish the family hadn't gone hunting this weekend. "Why do I smell burning wood?" Jacob asked, entering Edward and Bella's room. Nick was in the shower already, and I could hear Esther's shower upstairs.

"Oh... We have guests. Most likely permanent," I said, picking at some lint on my jeans. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, and said, "I'm guessing the others don't know about this." Smirking, I chimed, "You got that right."

Seth suddenly entered, his eyes excited. "We should prepare a huge breakfast for the both of them! I wonder what Esther's favorite breakfast food is..." Seth said, his voice trailing off in thought. Leah arrived as well, and seemed thoughtful too, "We'll need to make them rooms. Do you think they'll want separate ones, or should we give them one to share?" Smiling, I said to both Seth and Leah, "We'll have to find out when they finish cleaning up."

Jacob suddenly gasped once he saw the look in both Seth and Leah's eyes. "YOU TWO IMPRINTED??" Laughing, I jumped up and flicked Jacob in the nose. "No dip Shurlock! Why do you think their here in the first place," I chimed, then turned to Seth and Leah, "Come on you two love birds! We'll cook every kind of food." Jacob watched the three of us leave open mouthed, but then followed annoyed.

This was going to be so much fun! I got to have a new sister, and brother! Now I just had to figure out how to tell them what we were without freaking them both out.

**Esther POV**

I had finally finished my shower in the elegant queen sized bathroom, and was now in an elegant white dress with a lacy design. Jasper watched from his bed, amused by my happy expression, but I hardly payed mind to him. Instead I twirled in front of a huge mirror, happy by the elegant cotton, brushing against my legs. For as long as I could remember, I had been wearing painful hospital gowns my whole life. Now my gown was in the garbage, and I was wearing a comfortable cotton dress.

At last I turned back to Jasper and smiled, "Thank you! Thank you so much!!" With one quick movement, I rushed up to him and hugged him around the waist. He gasped when I did so, but soon he hugged me back softly. "Um... Your welcome," he whispered, then pulled away from me. Skipping back to the mirror, I ran a hand through my long wet brown hair. I'd never felt so clean in my life.

A large growl came from my stomach, and I gasped, blushing hard. Jasper broke into fits of laughter behind me, and then stood from the bed walking toward me. "If your done getting ready, Alice and the others have food waiting for you," Jasper said, and a smile played on his lips. "FOOD!" I cried, more excited than ever. Anything had to be better than T.V dinners every day.

Jasper led me to the dinning room downstairs, his hand on the small of my back. He was as cold as Nick, and I liked that a lot. Alice greeted me at the doorway, and at once I smelled a heavenly scent from inside the room. "Your brothers already eating. I made a spot next to him for you," Alice said, then grabbed my hand pulling me inside. Jasper followed behind, but I could no longer see his expression as I stared at the large island of food.

There was every kind of breakfast food imaginable. Pancakes, sausage, biscuits, waffles, french toast, cereal, fruit, and other things I hadn't even seen before. Just staring at it made my mouth water. Nick smiled at me, and I saw his pale skin was clean and shining once again. His short brown hair was messy like it use to be, and there was no trace of dirt in it. He pulled the chair beside him out, and I quickly took a seat.

Alice was beside me quickly, and grabbed the empty plate in front of me. "Okay Esther. What do you want? Choose anything." After telling Alice everything I wanted, I soon had a plate of pancakes, waffles, and sausages in front of me. Without adding anything else, I dug in quickly, too hungry to care how it tasted. As Nick and me ate, Leah, Seth, and another boy with chin length black hair, and dark brown eyes joined in. They grabbed three times the amount Nick and I took.

Once Nick and I had finished, and were completely full, we watched the other three eat in shock. They were eating more than an average person consumed in a day. Before we could say anything, the front door was opened and a loud voice yelled, "JACOB!!" The black haired boy jumped up, and ran out of the room with a guilty expression. Seth and Leah burst into laughter, and Alice and Jasper stood smirking by the doorway.

Suddenly a beautiful blond with gold eyes appeared, holding the ear of the guy named Jacob. "Alice! I told you to keep this mutt out of my car while I was gone! So why is his smell all over my front seat!" She released Jacob, a hard glare darting over to Alice. "Oh chill Rosie... Jacob needed to go to the store yesterday, and since his car is under maintenance, he borrowed yours," Alice said examining her nails.

The room broke out laughing, and I couldn't help but join in. The blond turned to me in surprise, and then she raised an eyebrow, "Who are these people?" That made me snort. I'm definitely not one of those monsters. Alice suddenly jumped excitedly and said, "These are Seth and Leah's imprints!" Nick and I stared at each other confused. Imprint? What is that?

"Thanks Alice..." Seth muttered, but Nick was already out of his seat. "What the hell is an Imprint?" He yelled, and I stared at him in shock. Nick never says words like that. Seth and Leah suddenly looked down at their plates, eyes wide in horror. "Uh... It means you are Leah's soul mate Nick," Jacob said, and Nick's mouth went open. "S-soul mate?" He asked, and at once he fell quiet, but his silver eyes went over to Leah with a sudden adoration.

Seth suddenly perked up and said, "Don't forget Esther's my imprint!" My eyes flew wide open, and I stared at this guy in his twenties in surprise. I was this twenty year old's soul mate? No way.

A throat cleared at the doorway, and all eyes went to the intruder. A man in his late twenties, with blondish hair, and yellow eyes stood in the doorway. Next to him was a woman with caramel colored hair, gold eyes, and a motherly figure. "Um Kids... No one informed me that we had company," the man said, his eyes boring into my own. Blushing, I looked at the table nervously. This guy must be their father or something.

"Oh! Carlisle! This is Nicolas and Esther Ross! Seth and Leah found them out in the forest, hungry and alone. Not to mention, their Leah and Seth's imprints!" Alice chimed, and I saw the woman beside Carlisle smile widely. "No! Seth and Leah imprinted! That's wonderful! Of course their welcome here! I need to start on their bedrooms right away!!" The lady darted out of the room, but Nick said quickly, "Wait! We can't stay!" The whole room was quiet, and the lady was back with shock. Even I looked at Nick stunned.

Leah was the first to speak, and she sounded torn, "What...? Why?" Nick sighed, and sat down in his chair looking at the table. "They'll find us," he whispered, his voice sounding broken. "And then they'll take us back." At once I closed my eyes, images of that place returning to me. The torture, needles, chains, and hundreds of drugs. At once a shiver went through my body, and I closed my eyes holding in my tears.

A fist pounded on the table, and I jumped looking at Leah in surprise. "You can't go Nick! Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone to heal my broken heart? If you go, it will be broken once again! I'm not ready to feel that pain again!" Leah yelled, her voice cracked by her tears. She really loved my brother. Nick stared at her in shock, and then looked over at me.

With a hard sigh, I whispered, "This could be our chance to have a family Nick... Mom would have wanted us to have a family." My voice broke at the mention of my mother, and images at once came flashing through my head. My mother shoving Nick into the closet, while Nick held my three year old form in his arms. My mothers screams as the humans killed her for their suspicions of her being a witch. And then the wooden door bursting open, showing the humans the nine year old boy, and three year old girl, with unbelievable power. At once tears flooded to my eyes, and Nick quickly wrapped his arms around me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

Carlisle was suddenly in front of me, his soft gold eyes staring into my silver ones. "How old are you Esther?" He asked, his cold hand brushing away a tear. "Twelve," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. "Your very brave for a twelve year old... Going into the woods with your brother alone," he said, his voice showing kindness.

Smiling, I whispered softly, "Nick and I are good at taking care of each other." Nick pressed his face into my hair, obviously letting me do the talking now. "You talk more mature than girl's your age," Carlisle said, his eyes full of knowledge. "Well... I'm different than most kids my age," I whispered. Seth muttered, "You're more amazing than anything in the world." Looking over at him, I smiled slightly, my hand wiping away the remaining tears.

Nick pulled away suddenly, and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "All right. We'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Esther POV**

Nick and I sat quietly in the living room, listening to the voices in the other room. Esme, Alice, Leah, and Rosalie were going over our room plan. Meanwhile Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, and Jacob sat across from Nick and I, trying to figure out what we were. Pulling my knees to my chest, I hugged them hard, more nervous than ever. Nick eventually had it with the staring, and made an excuse to go to the bathroom. Soon it was just me, and four very curious men sitting in the huge living room.

Carlisle eventually spoke after a minute, and it came out carefully, "What are you, Esther?" Biting my lip, I looked over at the door Nick had walked out of, wishing he'd come back. The couch sank beside me, and I jumped looking at the intruder quickly. Seth smiled softly at me, and touched my now dry hair. "Come on Esther. We're not going to hurt you," he promised, and his brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

With a hard sigh, I sat up straight and looked around the room. "Well... It's actually a really long story. Plus, Nick doesn't like me talking about it much," I muttered, rubbing my arm nervously.

"Well Nick isn't here right now, Essy," Seth said, and I stared at him in shock. "Essy?" I asked, surprised he'd use my old nickname mom use to use. Seth looked at the ground blushing, "Uh yeah... I thought it was a cool nick name." Smiling softly, I hugged him and said, "I love that nickname." He smiled and wrapped his warm arms around me. The more and more time I spent with Seth, the more I liked him.

A growl came from the side of the room, and me and Seth broke apart looking over at a very unhappy Nick. He strolled over to me, and sat between me and Seth. Seth laughed, which made Nick shoot him a glare. "Stop Nick," I whispered, not liking his behavior one bit. He was always too overprotective. Nick grunted and fell back into the leather of the couch.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and I looked over at him surprised I had completely forgot the others were in the room. "Esther... We need to get back on topic," Carlisle insisted, and I sighed, nodding. "Okay," I whispered, then shot Nick a look. Nick grunted, but stood and walked to toward the window to the side of the room. "Okay... Tell them Esther," He whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

Biting my lip, I sat cross legged on the couch, and then began. "Okay... Well it all starts before our birth. About twenty years ago to be exact. Our father, Roberto Ross, happened to be a... A half-vampire," I stopped there for a moment, my eyes looking at the shocked faces of the people in the room. Carlisle smiled and said, "So I guess you know we're vampires then."

That made me freeze. To tell the truth, I had no clue they were vampires. I'd just suspected they were different like us. Though I wouldn't have known do to never meeting a full vampire in my lifetime. "No... I didn't know that," I whispered, and Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me. But then he chuckled and said, "Well... You know now I guess... Continue then."

After a moment of collecting my thoughts, I shook the shock out of my head, and then continued. "So, anyway... My father had been living in Idaho when he met my mother at the market one day. She happened to be human, and at once she fell in love with my father. My father avoided her for a while, but he just couldn't stay away. Before the end of the year, they were happily married and living in a small cabin in Virginia. Three years of happy marriage, my mother got pregnant with Nicolas, and my father told my mother about him being half vampire. My mother wasn't at all stunned, and it made her love my father even more.

"Nick was soon born three months after my mom had found out she was pregnant with him. My father at once new Nick was not human. When Nick turned three years old, my fathers theory was proved. Nick had set the barn next to the cabin on fire when he threw a toddler temper. My father theorized that Nick had some of his vampire genes inside him. That made Nick a half-half vampire. Mom and dad were so proud, and for the next few years they lived their life happily..."

Pausing, I looked over at Nick who had his hand pressed against the window. His cold hand made the window fog as he stared out of it deep in thought. His eyes watered as he looked out the window, and I could tell he was watching his life flash before his eyes. It was hard to see my seventeen year old brother cry in front of me. Closing my eyes, I took a hard breath, then turned back to my audience continuing.

"It happened a year before I was born... The great vampire coven, 'The Volturi,' learned about my mom and dads relationship. The leader Aro wasn't happy at all about Nick, and he wanted Nick dead. My parents ran though, only wanting to protect my brother from death. After a year of hiding, I was born the same way Nick was. Dad new I was going to be just like Nick, and he decided the best way to protect us was to face the Volturi alone. He left us on my first birthday, and after weeks of no return, we decided he was dead.

"Devastated, my mother moved us back to Idaho to live close to her family. There I grew up with Nick, and soon discovered my own power. But one of moms sister's found out, and turned us in to the government. They found us as weapons, and decided we were to dangerous to be out in the open. So one day they broke into our home, and..." My voice broke at the memory, and I closed my eyes too scared to remember. Nick however wasn't going to let this story stay untold.

"They murdered our mom and took us captive, then locked us up in a military base, and did various test's on us. We were called experiment, '676', and were treated like mutants. Freaks! Ever since that day they captured us, I vowed never to trust another human again," my brother hissed, and then the room was quiet. Carlisle was speechless, and stared at the both of us wide eyed. Seth and Jacob were totally shocked by everything we had said. And Jasper, well he looked sad.

A phone suddenly rang, which broke the silence in the room. Carlisle stood slowly, and made his way to the phone on top of a small table. He picked it up, and spoke into it softly. Alice flew into the room suddenly, and before I could blink, had me in a hard hug. "Oh Esther! You've been through so much!" She cried, and then she left me and ran up to my brother giving him a hug too.

Esme then entered, followed by Leah and Rosalie, and they all stood, staring at me and Nick with sympathy. Suddenly the front door opened, and a young female voice screamed, "Jakey! I'm home!" Jacob grinned widely, and then jumped up running into the foyer. "Nessie!" He chimed, and I heard a squeal come from the girl. Carlisle suddenly returned and said, "That was Emmett. He called to say that Edward, Bella, Nessie, and him were just getting to the Seattle forest. But it seems little Nessie was faster than everyone else."

"Got that right grandpa!" A girl looking my age, with bronze curls said. She ran up to Carlisle and gave him a hug. Another voice came from the foyer a minute later, and a loud voice boomed, "Honey! I'm home!" Rosalie was the one who left the room this time, and I heard her laugh loudly from the foyer.

Nick and I looked at Alice confused. "How many people are in your family Alice?" Nick asked, getting worried. Alice smiled and said, "Including you two, fourteen!" That made me smile widely. No wonder they lived in a mansion.

Rosalie suddenly returned, tugging a huge burly man with dark brown hair. Behind them, a brunette girl, and a bronze haired boy followed. They held hands when they entered, smiling widely. The girl, Nessie, ran up to them, and the bronze haired guy picked her up smiling. She laughed when the brunette tickled her stomach, and swatted the brunette chiming, "Stop it mom!" That made me suddenly feel a sense of jealousy. I'd always wanted a family, and now I was stuck looking at one. At once memories of my mom flooded to me, and I couldn't hold in my emotions any longer.

As the tears flowed to my eyes, I jumped up and ran out of the room quickly, shoving passed the very shocked family as I did. Nick called after me, but my heart was in too much pain. It had been years since I had last had a breakdown like this, so when I finally arrived in Alice's room and broke into sobs on her bed, I felt all my pain escape me for the first time in a while.

My dad disappearing, mom dying, Nick and I living through hell. Everything broke through me at once, and I cried hard for hours, then finally let exhaustion carry me to unconsciousness.

**Nick POV**

I'd never seen Esther cry so hard in her life. But standing by the window, watching my sister have her breakdown and run out of the room, I finally understood. She had been hiding her emotions so hard, it had built up for years, until today. "Esther..." I whispered, feeling her pain connect to me. Looking at the family around me, I knew why she was so sad. She wanted a family just like this one, and she knew it could never be that way.

Carlisle placed his pale hand on my shoulder, and said, "You should probably go comfort your sister Nick." My mind told me to go, but my body was unmoving. At that moment, I could relate to my sister. She wanted our family to be back to normal. She wanted mom to give her hugs in the morning, and dad to kiss her forehead like he use to... She wanted to remember them, and she was too young to even be able to picture them. She told the story of our life, but the images were unable to play out in her mind.

Unlike me, who remembered everything. Father leaving with a face of sorrow. Mom kissing my cheek hard as she shoved me into the closet. The loud screams and pleads of my mother as the monsters murdered her. The time of hell Esther and I lived through, being treated like nothing more than a mysterious new species. That was the only part Esther could remember... That bad part of our life.

"What is going on?" The bronze haired guy asked, his eyes glued on me as he questioned his family. Leah walked over to me, her shiny black hair swaying like a rhythm. She matched my height, so she easily took my hand, and kissed me on the cheek with her soft lips. The brunette had watched the whole thing amused, and then her eyes widened with realization. "You imprinted Leah!" Leah sighed beside me, but whispered, "Yes Bella... I definitely did."

Bella shrieked, and ran up to Leah giving her a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you Leah!" As the woman embraced each other, I directed my thoughts back to Esther. Her sobs could still be heard through the house. With a sigh, I made my way out of the room, only to be blocked by the huge burly man. "Who's this little shrimp?" He asked, his gold eyes looking at me curiously. "His name's Nick... Him and his sister will be staying with us for a little while," Carlisle said, then said to the whole family, "We need a family meeting, now."

With that, I left the room quickly, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of a family meeting. I was hardly anything to this family, so there was no point in staying for their 'family' meeting. With a sigh, I walked slowly to the stairs, realizing Esther's sobs had stopped. Going up the stairs, I wondered what they were discussing in the living room. Maybe I should have stayed... But Esther needed me right now, and I knew it would be wrong to neglect her longer.

Making my way through the upstairs, I arrived in a room I predicted was Alice's. Opening the door, I had been right. Laying out, passed out on a massive queen sized bed, was my twelve year old sister. With a sigh, I walked over to her and picked up her unconscious form, then lied her back down so that her head was on the pillow. Grabbing the blanket, I put her under the covers, and then sat down beside her. Her tears were beginning to dry to her skin, and I brushed them away softly.

Lying down next to my sister, I quickly wrapped my arms around her, and she scooted over pressing her cheek to my stomach. Stroking her hair, I closed my eyes, images of mom and dad returning to my mind once again.


	5. Chapter 5

A whole week! That's how long we had been here at the Cullen mansion. Sitting on the sofa, I listened to Edward as he played the piano in the other room. His song was so peaceful as he played, and I closed my eyes enjoying the soft rhythm. Trying to forget about my brother leaving me, to go on a walk with Leah. Who knew when they'd be back... With a sigh, I stood and made my way toward the piano room, stopping at the doorway once I arrived.

Edward had his eyes closed as he played, while Bella sat beside him, her cheek rested on his shoulder. Leaning against the wooden door frame, I closed my eyes listening to the flowing melody, drifting gracefully through the air. My mom had use to play piano, so hearing Edward play brought a sense of peace to my mind.

"Esther?" The music had stopped before I noticed, and I gasped seeing Edward's gold eyes looking at me concerned. "You need anything?" He asked, shutting the piano lid slowly.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head and whispered, "No... I just was drawn by the music. Sorry for interrupting." Turning, I was about to leave, when Bella stopped me, "Do you want to play?" My breathing hitched, and I took a step back, shaking my head vigorously. "Er... No thanks," I said, and then left quickly. There was no way I was touching something so expensive.

With a sigh, I made my way toward the living room again, and then sat back down on the sofa. Pulling my legs to my chest, I held them close to me as I stared at the blank flat screen on the wall. A quiet fell through the mansion at once, and I closed my eyes enjoying the peace and quiet. But then, a loud crash came from the hall, making me gasp.

Jumping up from the sofa, I watched as Emmett and Jasper smashed through the wall dividing the living room, from the dinning room. "You're such a cheater!" Emmett yelled, shoving Jasper to the ground. Jasper smirked, and before I knew what was happening, Emmett's body came flying toward me. My whole body was frozen, so when the hard rock flew onto me, I flew back, and hit the hard end of the couch with my head.

Everything got fuzzy at once, and immediately darkness pulled me in.

* * *

_"Freddy!" My four year old self cried, as I reached for the teddy bear that was being cruelly held from me. Ms. Richard sneered at my eagerness, and held my stuffed brown bear even higher. "You want the bear... Then you need to show Auntie Sal your powers." _

_My eyes went wide, and I began to jump for my only friend even harder. "No! I want Freddy!" I cried, and then began to hit the woman frantically. She couldn't take my only friend away from me. It wasn't fair! _

_She quickly talked into her black box, and said, "Dylan! Esther's being difficult. Get your butt in here!" She lowered the black box, and then lowered Freddy. On cue, I ran and snatched him from her, then held him close to me as I rushed to the corner of the room. The woman cursed, and quickly marched over to me with outrage. "Why you little freak!! Give me back that bear!" She yelled, and came over to me with rage._

_With a shriek, I held my puny hand in front of me, and at once a huge burst of electricity flew to my finger tips. Soon after, a huge blast of white light flew from my tiny hand, and hit the lady with hard force. She at once fell to the ground, her whole figure crying in pain as the electricity flowed through her body, shocking her system. "Esther!!" Dylan ran into the room, and at once fell next to the woman in horror. He shot me a stern look, and then took out a syringe, sticking it into the lady's arm. Blue liquid shot out, and into the woman's body._

_At once the woman stopped screaming, and lied on the wooden floor, gasping for air. "Get that freak out of here right now!" She hissed through her teeth, then curled into a ball grabbing her head. Dylan walked over to me, and reached out a hand toward me. At once I knew I was in trouble. Holding Freddy close to me, I took his giant hand, and he pulled me up quickly, then led me out of the room, away from the agonized woman._

_As we made our way down the white, hospital looking halls, Dylan quickly spoke, "Esther... You need to be more careful with your powers. You could really hurt someone one day." Of course the words he said meant nothing to me. The only person I would be devastated to hurt was my brother... Every on else around me meant nothing._

_"She took Freddy," I whispered, glaring down at the floor. Dylan sighed, but said nothing of it, as we made our way back toward my room. Back toward my brother._

_

* * *

_"ESTHER!" A loud yell brought me out of my dream, and I flew up, clutching my head when I felt the immense pain flow through it. Emmett quickly placed his cool hand on my forehead, and then said in horror, "Alice and Rosalie are going to kill us all over again, when they find out we hurt Esther." Jasper shoved Emmett aside, and quickly touched my face with his cold hands, "Are you alright Esther? Anything hurting? Are you bleeding anywhere?"

A sigh broke behind me, and I felt myself being lifted from the ground into someones cold arms. "You two idiots need to learn where to fight," Edward muttered, and I felt him carrying me toward the stairs. "Wh-what happened?" I asked, terribly dazed. Edward smiled down at my confused face and said, "You were run over by an idiot." That made me smile, but at once I winced in pain. My head hurt like crazy.

We we're in Nick and I's room by now, and Edward lied me down on one of the two twin sized beds. "I'll go get you some Tylenol for your head. Then I'll call Carlisle and get him to come home so he can check you over," Edward said, then rushed out of the room quickly. At once I closed my eyes, the pain in my head awful, and fell back into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

_My nine year old self was seated at a small table on the side of the room. My eyes were planted on the wooden pattern of the table, as I waited nervously for my fourteen brother to return. The doors to the right of me opened, and my brother's beaten body was shoved into the room. At once the door closed, and I quickly rushed to my hurt brother. "Nick!" I cried, and tears fell down my cheeks. I hated to see my brother hurt._

_Nick lied weakly on his back, and extended a bruised hand toward my face. At once I knelt down, and let his cool hand touch my own bruised cheek. "Y-you have to promise me s-something, Esther," he said, his voice hoarse from pain. Nodding, I sobbed, and cried, "Anything brother!" He smiled painfully at me, and whispered softly, "That no matter what happens to me, you'll find a way out of this damn place." My eyes widened at my brother's swearing, but at once I nodded, and said, "I promise with all my heart."_

_He smiled, and at once closed his eyes, letting the pain take him to peaceful unconsciousness. With a hard sigh, I pressed my hand to the huge bruise on his arm, and closed my eyes letting my unknown power escape my body. As the blue light flooded from my hand, I felt my body weaken slightly from the use of energy. But I wasn't concerned one bit. _

_Finally, I removed my hand, and inspected Nick's arm with a smile. The bluish-purple bruise that was there moments ago, was gone. Satisfied, I stood and made my way to the one bed me and Nick shared, and grabbed the pillow and blanket from it. Then I placed the blanket over Nick, and put the pillow under his head. "Sweet dreams, Nick," I whispered, and kissed his cheek softly. He was too deep in slumber to notice._

_Sighing, I stood slowly, and then walked back to the table. Picking up Freddy from the floor, I held him in my lap, as I sat back at the table, thinking of a plan to escape._

_

* * *

_"Esther?" My brother's voice sounded sick with worry, as he stroked my hair to try and get me to wake up. With a groan, I opened my eyes, and looked into Nick's silver one's. "Hey sis... How are you feeling?" He asked, and it was then I noticed, he had an icepack pressed to my forehead. Wincing in pain, I muttered, "Could be better." He smiled and kissed my forehead, then touched his hand softly on one of my bruises.

"Just like old times," I whispered, and saw Nick cringe in pain by my words. "Only this time it was an accident," he whispered back, and I saw him trace the bruise softly. His cool hand felt nice on my sore skin.

After a moment of silence, Nick spoke again, only this time he was slightly louder, "So... I was talking to Leah today, and she told me something very surprising." Looking at Nick, I wondered what was so surprising that he was going to tell me. "She told me that Carlisle is adopting us, and to keep us safe from Robert, we're moving to Beaver, Washington. It's a small town up north, but it's far away from _them,_" Nick said acidly. Smiling, I nodded and whispered, "Anything's better than being near those freaks."

A knock on the door interrupted Nick and I's conversation, and Nick said a soft, "Come in." The door swung open, and Carlisle entered, followed by Seth, Leah, and Alice. "Hello Esther... How are you feeling? It's not every day you get run over by a vampire," Carlisle said, a smile playing on his lips. Smiling back, I managed to sit up, despite my sore back, and then crossed my legs. "I'm feeling better... Just sore."

Seth quickly rushed over to me with panic. "Where are you hurt? Can you see clearly? How many fingers am I holding up?" Seth held two fingers in front of me, and I rolled my eyes shoving his hand away. "I'm fine Seth... I swear," I whispered, though his concern made me blush. Seth bit his lip not believing me, but he shrugged it off, and then sat down beside me.

Carlisle cleared his throat shortly after, and then said, "If it's okay Esther, I'd like to look at your back. I noticed when you first sat up there was some discomfort." Nodding, I rolled painfully over, and lied flat on my stomach. Carlisle quickly lifted my white shirt, and I heard every one in the room have an intake of air. Every one except Nick. "What?! What's wrong?" I asked desperately.

Nick suddenly broke into hard sobs, and I gasped, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "Esther! What did those monsters do to you?!" Nick sobbed, and I felt him grab my hand quickly.

"What? What are you talking about Nick?" I asked, slightly frightened now. "The scars! The scars on our back!" Nick cried, and at once it all flooded into place. Memories of that horrid night flooded back to my mind.

* * *

_Sitting in the corner of the small white room, I held Freddy close to me, burring my face in his torn fur. The door to the right of me opened, and I whimpered backing farther into the corner. "Esther... You were a bad girl today," Ms. Richard said, entering the room. Robert, her son followed behind, a hard look on his face. In his hand, a belt dangled, and I opened my eyes in horror. Squeezing my body harder against the wall, I let a whimper escape me. "Crying isn't going to help Princess," Robert hissed, and then he shot a look at Ms. Richard, then she nodded._

_Before I realized what was happening, she tore Freddy from my arms, and then forced me to the ground on my stomach. My heart beat quickly, and my ten year old self began to kick and scream frantically. But my screams were soon cut off by cries of pain, as the hard leather of the belt tore through my shirt, tearing my skin. Another whip made the tears come, and my vision to grow hazy. Robert brought it down a third time... then a forth time... then a fifth time. Soon my vision was so fuzzy, that the only sense I felt, was the stinging on my back._

_After about his twelfth of thirteenth whip, he stopped, breathing hard from his tired arm. At last, I thought the punishment was over, but then he knelt beside me and hissed, "Just one thing before I go on, Princess. If you ever, attack one of my men, without consent again, I will make your punishment so bad, you'll wish you were dead." Then he stood up again, and brought the belt down more and more, and I soon was on the verge of unconsciousness._

_Finally, the whipping stopped after maybe the twentieth, or twenty-fifth time, and I gasped pouring into hard sobs. My back felt like fire. "That's enough for today," Robert said, and then he gestured for Ms. Richard, who had been holding me down, to leave. She threw Freddy beside me, and rushed out of the room with a smirk. Robert sent me a smile, and before I knew what was happening, he picked me up in his arms, and carried me out of the room. Thankfully I had grabbed Freddy before I had been picked up, so I sobbed into his fur from the intense pain._

_Now as Robert carried me to Dr. Reynold, I for the first time in life, wished for death to come._

_

* * *

_Nick was pacing the room, growing aggravated from my lack of explanation. As Carlisle examined my back, I closed my eyes wishing Nick wouldn't be mad. Why couldn't he understand that talking about it was too painful? With a whimper, I cried harder, guilt washing all over me. Why hadn't I told him sooner?! Why?! Just the thought made me want to scream.

For the first time in a while, I felt like me and Nick were falling farther and farther apart. He was happy now with his new love Leah, and I was just his little sister, there in the background. Sadly, I waited for Carlisle to finish inspecting my back, and then when he finally put my shirt back down, I sat up quietly. "Thanks Carlisle," I whispered, and then stood painfully. At once everyone in the room was yelling at me, telling me to get back in bed. It was shocking that Seth was the one to pick me up quickly, and put me back on the bed.

But my eyes didn't stay on Seth. Instead my eyes searched the room for my brother...

But he wasn't there.

**Nick POV**

As soon as Carlisle lifted up Esther's shirt, and the twenty scars became visible on her back, I at once was in total shock. Esther had never told me... Nor did I ever know that those monsters were beating my sister. I mean, beating me was nothing, because I was a strong boy. But then my sister, now that was just plain barbaric. She was barely a teenager yet, but she had been beaten like a hammer smashing glass.

At once I began to pace the room, my mind going crazy with rage. Robert had hurt my sister! He had abused her to the point that her whole back was covered in nothing but pink scars. He had taken away Esther's soul, and torn it to piece's, just as he tore her back to pieces.

With fury, I rushed out of the room, ran into the bathroom, and broke into hard tears. Why couldn't I ever protect my sister?

A few minutes later, a knock on the bathroom door was heard, and Leah entered, closing the door behind her. "You okay?" She asked, sitting cross legged beside me on the polished bathroom floor. With a painful sigh, I asked, "How would you feel Leah, if your little sibling was beaten to a crisp, without your knowledge of knowing?" Leah smiled softly, and leaned onto my shoulder, wrapping her warm arms around my waist.

"Pretty pissed," she said, and I couldn't help but smirk. Leah could always cheer me up it seemed.

Suddenly a scream was heard, and I flew up in shock. Leah and I quickly ran out of the bathroom, back to Esther and I's room. What I saw however, was complete shock.

Seth held Esther in a death grip, as she thrashed to escape his arms. Carlisle was quickly going through his black bag in the room, looking for something important. "What the hell happened?!" I asked, my eyes full of deep concern at my panicked sister.

Seth grunted as Esther tried to push herself out of his hold, and hissed in pain, "We tried to give her a shot to help with the pain, but she immediately freaked out." At once I knew why... The only times we were given shots back at the base, was to put us asleep for testing. With worry, I rushed over to my sister, and quickly grabbed hold of her horrified face. "Esther! Look at me!" I cried, hoping my voice would calm her. She looked up at me with tears, her heart beating rapidly, then at once, she broke into hard sobs against me.

Shushing her softly, I sat beside her, and held her closely to me, letting her tears fall. "I-I'm sorry Nick. I just... I panicked," She cried, her face getting buried deeper into my shirt. "Shh... It's okay Essy. I would have done the same thing," I admitted. Carlisle suddenly came back over, and immediately Esther's heart picked back up. "No! No! I'll be good! Please don't drug me!" She cried, suddenly twisting to escape my hold.

Carlisle sighed, and held out a syringe. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, suddenly holding my panicking sister even closer. "Nick... Your sister needs to relax. I'm going to have to sedate her since she refuses to sit still," he said, the sound of regret clear in his face. Esther was now biting my arm, trying to get me to let go of her. With a grunt from the pain, I said, "Okay. But be careful."

Immediately Esther bit down harder, and at once I cursed, letting go of her. She bolted out of the room at once, and Seth was right on her tail, worry vivid on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esther POV**

Fear... That's the only feeling that rain through me at the moment I saw that syringe. I had been sobbing into Nick's shirt, when I saw the Doctor walk over to me with the syringe, and at once I was horrified. Beginning to shriek, I tried to jump up, but Nick grabbed a restraining grip on me at once. So in fury at my brothers betrayal, I pressed my face to his huge arm, and bit him. He hissed in pain, but didn't quite loosen.

Then all at once, Carlisle told Nick he needed to Sedate me, and Nick agreed. I mean how cruel could you get? So out of anger for my brother, I bit him even harder, and this time he hissed in pain, releasing me. As soon as he did so, I darted for the door, down the hall, and toward the stairs. Rushing down the carpeted stairway, I felt the pain from my accident rush to me, and I immediately released the railing, falling forward.

Two warm arms wrapped around my waist at once, keeping me from falling on the last six steps. Gasping for air, I looked up through my tears, shocked to see Seth had been my savior. His brown eyes were full of deep concern as he stared into my silver ones, and he quickly lifted me in his arms, relief replacing his features. "Oh Essy..." he whispered, his eyes full of sorrow. Carrying me back upstairs, he took me straight to a room I had never been in before. Opening it, I looked around in shock. It was Seth's room.

"You can stay in my room for now... I'm not going to let Carlisle or anyone else in, so you can just relax," Seth whispered, as he placed me on the tangled blanket. Nodding, I wiped away a tear, somehow believing every word he had just said. Was it trust, or just a sense of knowing that he would protect me? I wasn't sure at all. But I was glad he was keeping me safe from harm.

Seth placed a spare cotton blanket on me, and then without a second thought, kissed my forehead softly. "Get some sleep Essy. You need your rest," he whispered, and then with that, he left the room, closing the door on the way out. Quiet filled my ears, and I smiled, liking the sound of the quiet. At once I looked around Seth's room, curious at the things I would find there. He had a desk with a laptop on top of it, a t.v was on his dresser, and pictures of wolves were taped all over the wall. But the thing that caught my attention, was a stuffed wolf in the corner of the room.

Teddy at once filled my mind, and I stood painfully from the bed, making my way weakly toward the wolf. Grabbing the gray wolf, I went back to bed, holding the cotton filled plush close to me. Lying back down, I drifted slowly, the stuffed wolf's fur brushing against my cheek.

* * *

_Sitting against the white wall of my bedroom, I pressed my face into Teddy's fur, hiding my tears from my brother. I hated to let my brother see my cry, so as he sat across the room, throwing a busted base ball in the air, I hid my face from him. As I cried, a slight whimper escaped me, and I tightened my grip on teddy trying to hold the sobs in. I'd just gotten through a beating, and my whole body hurt badly. _

_"Esther?" Nick asked worriedly, getting up and walking over to me. His hospital pants made swish sounds as he came. Taking a seat beside me, he tried to pry my head from teddy, but I pushed my face harder into his brown fur. "Come on Essy... Look at me," he said softly. At once I looked up at him, my eyes blurry from my tears. Nick at once pulled me into his arms, his face pressing into my hair. _

_He shushed me repeatedly as I cried into his flannel shirt- something I rarely did. As he held me closely, he whispered, "I'm going to make this right again... I swear I'm going to get us out of here." For a moment I believed him, and my cries softened. But then the door to our room opened, and I buried my face harder into Nick's shirt, sobs returning. _

_Footsteps approached us, and I felt Nick stiffen next to me. "Esther needs to come with me," Nathan said, and I heard Nick growl slightly. "Stay away from my sister," Nick hissed, and for a second, he sounded rather threatening. "Look Nick... I don't want to hurt you, so give me your sister before Robert gets impatient," Nathan begged, and I heard him take a step forward. Fearfully. I did the only thing I could thank at the moment, and held my hand quickly in front of me._

_At once blue light shot at me, and Nathan fell to the floor grimacing in pain. As the electricity coursed through his veins, I stared at the open door with a smile. Nick was already ahead of me though, as he stood quickly and threw me over his shoulder. He took off through the door, running down the hallway faster than lightning. As we passed surprised nurses, security, and scientist, we heard every last one of them shot after us._

_Eventually we made it to the front of the building, where two buff men stood, shock vivid on their faces. Holding tight to Teddy, who was still in my arms, I closed my eyes, only to hear to grunts and two crashes moments later. Nick was running again, and shoved the front door open, me and him finally feeling the sun on our faces. It was amazing. Nick placed me down quickly, and grabbed my arm, then pulled me forward frantically. _

_At once I followed him as we ran across the Agency's parking lot, the alarm inside the building blaring loudly. We had escaped, but we weren't safe. Once we made it across the parking lot, after maneuvering through the many cars, we raced across the area's road, toward the forest nearby. Shouts were heard behind us, but we didn't look back. Instead we ran for our lives, praying for some miracle, that we'd be safe._

_All of the sudden dog barks were heard in the distance, and Nick and I gasped in horror. "Come on Esther!" Nick said, pulling on me harder, as we picked up speed through the forest. We at once approached an electric fence, surrounding the base, and Nick held out his hand, letting it glow red. Immediately a flame shot from it, flew at the fence, and a hole wide enough for me and him was created. _

_Running through the fence, Teddy got stuck on one of the broken parts of the fence, and I gasped in horror. "Teddy!" I cried, but Nick was already picking me up in his arms, and running quickly through the forest of Washington. My eyes began to water as I looked back at my stuffed bear, hanging on the electric fence. My only friend disappeared in the distance, as we ran farther and farther from the place we had called hell._

_

* * *

_A hand lightly shook my shoulder, and I gasped flying up on the bed. Nick stood in front of me, his eyes full of relief. "Uh... I heard you crying in your sleep, and thought you'd want to be woken," he whispered. His eyes were full of apology, as he took a seat beside me. "Look... I wanted to apologize for the whole thing with Carlisle. I shouldn't have let Calrisle do what he was about to do... I just thought that if you got some sleep, you'd be feeling better," Nick said, his voice hard from regret.

Sighing, I looked up at my brother, and then scooted over pulling him into a hug. It was then I realized the stuffed wolf was still being held by me. "What ya got there?" Nick asked, touching the wolf softly. Shrugging, I whispered, "It's Seth's. I guess I still can't get over not having Teddy around." Nick smiled softly at me, and whispered, "You miss teddy, don't you?" Nodding painfully, I clutched the stuffed wolf tighter. "He was the only thing I had left of mom," I whispered.

Suddenly the door opened softly, and someone entered gracefully. "Hey Esther... Everyone is downstairs watching a movie. We we're wondering if you wanted to join us," Bella said, a soft smile on her face. Holding the wolf tighter, I nodded softly, and Nick helped me stand. My body was still sore, but not as bad. Nick however, worried about me, because he grabbed my waist just in case.

Walking through the house, down the stairs toward the living room, I continued to hold the gray wolf close to me. Bella smiled as we walked into the living room, then went to sit next to Edward. Nick pulled me over to the couch Leah sat on, and he sat beside her, forcing me on his other side. Suddenly Seth entered the room, and plopped down beside me. He seemed sorta worried about something, and I wanted to know what it was. But Carlisle entered, carrying two buckets of popcorn in his hand. At once I squeezed farther into the couch, fearful of Carlisle.

He walked over to us cautiously, and extended a popcorn bowl toward me. My eyes stared at Carlisle's sorry one's, and with a sigh, I took the bowl deciding I could forgive him. He smiled softly at me, then handed the other bowl to Leah. "So what are we watching?" he asked, sitting gracefully next to his wife. Renesmee practically begged to watch, 'Harry Potter', and the family gave in with groans. Nick and I were however excited, because we hadn't seen a movie in years.

As the movie played, I couldn't help but gain an interest for the cruelly miss treated boy. He lived through hell just like Nick and I. Though it was only a movie, it made me feel relieved that me and Nick weren't the only miss treated kids in this world. Emmett suddenly said annoyed, "This movie is so dumb! What kid in there right mind, would want to follow around a freakish giant."

"You have a point their Emmett. Any kid that follows you around is sure to be stupid," Edward said, causing the room to burst into laughter. My lips however remained shut, as I stared at the movie in front of me. Is this what family did? Watch movies together? Joke around with one another? Be there whenever you need them? Was this the new start of Nick and I's life?

Was this our new family?

The movie no longer mattered to me anymore. Instead I stared down at the half eaten popcorn bowl, and a smile played on my lips. Maybe... Nick and I could finally escape the past, and look forward to the future. We could finally grow up as kids, and learn to laugh, and be happy, and feel a sense of peace in our broken spirits.

We we're finally going to get a chance to live.

**Nick POV**

Sitting between my sister and Leah, I looked around at the faces full of laughter. Never in my life, could I have thought, having a family would be a blast. As Emmett was smacked repeatedly by an annoyed Rosalie, Edward and Bella we're laughing even harder across the room, and Esme and Carlisle we're shaking their heads in disbelief, I couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging. Esther and I had been here no longer than a week, and already I was loving it here more and more every day.

Esther leaned against my shoulder, her lips pulled into a smile as she stared at the screen blankly. I wondered if she was thinking the same thing I was. That this could finally be a chance, for Esther and I, to finally have a place we could call home. A family we could love. Smiling down at my sister, I knew at once, this was the place we belonged. Esther and I we're a Cullen now, and we would be a Cullen for the rest of our days.

Suddenly Leah jumped up, and a gasp escaped her lips. The whole room stared at her confused, and Alice immediately paused the movie. "What Leah?" I asked, "What is it?" Leah looked down at me and Esther, her face relaxing. "Sorry, I heard a car entering the driveway and thought the cops had discovered you, but it's just Charlie dropping by," She said, sitting back down.

Bella suddenly slapped her forehead, completely annoyed, "Oh crud! I totally forgot he was coming today." Jumping up, Bella made her way to the foyer, her face now full of excitement. The movie resumed as soon as Bella disappeared, and I immediately relaxed back into the sofa. The door bell rang, but Bella opened it quickly, and greeted this Charlie person. "Hey Dad! I totally forgot you were coming today!" Bella exclaimed from the doorway.

"Oh... That's alright Bells. I just came by to drop off the picture album you asked for," a deep voice said, and footsteps came toward the living room. At once, a man of about fifty stood there, his brown eyes looking around the room with boredom. But it was only when his eyes fell on my own, that his boredom completely vanished. Bella arrived next to her dad, looking through an old album with a smile, then strolled over to Edward, gracefully taking a seat.

"You... Your that boy on the news," Charlie said, his voice slightly broken. "The one that escaped that military base." At once I flew up in horror, and grabbed Esther from the couch pulling her behind me. "What's it to you?" I hissed, forcing Esther to take a step back away from him. Bella was immediately in front of her father, horror in her eyes.

"Please dad! The news is totally wrong! Nick and Esther are the two best kids we've ever met. They're in no way dangerous... You can't turn them in!" Bella cried, her eyes looking pleadingly into Charlie's eyes. Charlie had frozen, as he stared at his daughter in disbelief. He looked back at me, and by instinct, I took a farther step back. At once every other Cullen in the room stood in front of us.

Edward was the next to speak, and immediately stood next to Bella. "Listen Charlie. We know it's your job to turn these kids in. But if you listen to their story, you'll understand why you can't," Edward said, his voice careful. The oldest looking man in the room hesitated for a slight moment, and I closed my eyes praying he'd understand. At last he sighed, and said, "Well I can see I wouldn't be able to get past you all, so I guess I'll listen to these kids stories to learn about them."

At once Esther and I sighed in relief, then sat back down, Seth and Leah rejoining us. Carlisle kindly gave Chralie the recliner, while Carlisle sat beside Esme on one of the three sofa's in the giant living room. Every one else took their own seats, and the movie was immediately put on pause. Silence fell in the room at once, and Esther leaned beside me, her whole body shaking. Holding her close, I closed my eyes, praying Charlie would believe us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esther POV**

To say I was afraid was an understatement. Saying I was beyond horrified though, now that sounded accurate. As we sat around the living room, waiting for Charlie's response to the story we had just told him, I buried my face into Nick's shirt, scared of what he'd say. Instead all I heard was quiet, as the police chief went over everything in his head. Finally, after a few more minutes, he spoke.

"Well... I really don't know what to say. You two have been through more than any kid your age should go through. I mean, it's bad enough that the government murdered your mother, but it's another thing that they took you right from your own home, and then they treated you like freaky mutants. It breaks my heart to think I was about to drag you back to those monsters," he said, and I looked up seeing his hands covering his face.

Bella went over to her father and gave him a comforting hug. "It's okay dad. No one is blaming you," she promised, and then looked back at us with a smile. "And now that you have decided not to turn them in, you should know that they are being adopted into our family," Bella chimed, then walked over to Nick and I, giving us a both a hug. We watched as she walked back to Edward, completely speechless.

Charlie suddenly sighed, and stood slowly from the recliner. "Well I won't tell anyone about this, but you should know that Seattle isn't safe for these kids anymore. There's police patrolling the area everywhere, searching for you two. You need to either move far from here, or stay inside till all of this dies down," Charlie said. Sighing I relaxed in my seat, glad he at least was on our side.

Nick gave his own sigh as well, and the grip he had on me loosened. "So, you won't say anything about this, right?" Nick asked the human, his eyes almost looking pleadingly at this man. Charlie gave a small smile however, and said, "Don't worry son. Your secret is safe with me. Just more secrets to add to my small life I guess." He winked at Bella after he said this, and Bella smiled. So he knew about vampires then?

Carlisle suddenly stood and walked over to Charlie, holding his hand toward him. "Thank you Chief Swan. You have no idea how much this means to my family and I. Esther and Nick are like son and daughter to me now," he said, and Charlie then nodded, standing and taking Carlisle's hand. "My pleasure Carlisle," he said, and then looked over at me and Nick with a smile.

Renesmee suddenly jumped up from Jacobs lap, and rushed over to her grandpa excitedly. "Are you going to stay and watch a movie with us, Grandpa. We're just getting to the part where Harry Potter has the wizard duel with Malfoy!" She chimed, her eyes begging. Charlie chuckled, and patted Renesmee's bronze hair, "Sorry Ness, but I gotta get back to Forks. Billy and I are watching the Yankee game tonight." At once Nessie's face turned into a pout, which made Emmett chuckle.

Charlie made his round of good-byes after that, first kissing Bella and Renesmee on the cheek, then shaking the others hands. When he got to Nick and I, he stared at the both of us with cautiousness. Then finally he extended his hand toward me. Smiling softly, I took it carefully, still not liking the fact that he was human. As soon as he humane skin came in contact with my own, I at once with drew quickly, horror vivid on my face.

He pulled away quickly, his eyes concerned. Nick wrapped his arm around me quickly. "Sorry about her sir... She's had bad experience with humans. It's just instinct." Charlie nodded, and then said, "Well, I give you both the best of luck, but I should be going." As soon as he was gone, police cruiser and all, I relaxed and sunk back down into the sofa. Renesmee quickly started the movie back up, and it continued to play.

Sighing, I leaned against Nick's shoulders, and closed my eyes. It was so weird, how I was so tired when I had slept so much these past few days. It was like all the energy was being drained out of me, for some strange unknown reason. So before I could stop myself, I was drifting into the sea of sleep.

* * *

_A man of about nineteen, with messy brown hair, and crystal blue eyes, stood in front of three stones, his head bowed down. Three people occupied these thrones, all staring at the man with glares. The man who sat in the middle, stood, his features totally visible by the rooms candle light. He had Jet black hair, and an olive skinned texture. "Roberto Ross... It has been ages," the man said, slowly walking toward the man, Roberto. Wait... That was my dad's name!_

_"Please Aro! I can explain!" The man begged, his eyes looking pleadingly at the approaching man. "There is no need to explain, Brother. You have already showed me everything. Now I just want to know why you decided to break the law and marry this filthy human?" Aro asked, his red eyes turning intense. The man was suddenly crying silently, tears falling from his eyes. "Please Aro! I was in love! She was my world, and I had to have her as my own. You understand what love is!" He cried, his eyes growing desperate. _

_Aro rolled his eyes, then turned, and walked back to his throne. "Jane!" A girl, with pale brown hair, came into view from the shadows, a smile on her face. "Of course master," she chimed, then turned to the horrified man. At once the man fell down to the ground, a scream escaping him. His whole body writhed in pain, and he cried out pleas of mercy. After a few minutes, Aro said bored, "That is enough Jane. Our brother has had enough for the time being." The man on the ground, at once stopped writhing, but gasped for air. _

_As the man stood, he clutched his side in pain, but after a few moments, he stood straight. Once Aro decided he was recovered enough, Aro spoke, "As punishment, for your many crimes, my brothers and I have agreed, that you will work for the Volturi for all eternity, and not see nor contact your family again. If you refuse, we will then choose the second choice, which is immediate execution. So what would it be, Roberto?"_

_Biting his lip, my father said the words that would haunt me forever. "I have no family. The Volturi is my life from now on." But deep inside his words, I could feel the pain he had, as he said this sentence. At once, Aro and his brothers smiled widely at him, and then Aro said softly, "Welcome to the family, Brother."_

_

* * *

_At once I awoke, tears streaming from my face. It was only when I started sobbing, that the people in the room looked worriedly at me. "Esther!" Seth and Nick were quick to yell my name, and I was in Seth's hold before Nick could grab me. Nick must have decided he didn't have a chance in pulling me from Seth's grip, because he came in front of my blurry vision. "Essy... What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, his hand quick to brush away the tears on my face.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head repeatedly, the only thought going through my head was, 'Dads alive! He's alive!' It was surprising of course, that after what I had heard dad say in my dream, the only thing I cared about was him being alive. But who could blame me. For all my life, I thought dad was dead, and now, I just know he's alive.

A violent shake brought me out of my thoughts, and i saw Nick stare desperately into my eyes. "Sis! What's wrong? Please tell me!" He begged, his eyes more concerned than ever. Closing my eyes, I breathed in a hard breath, and then my sobs decreased little by little. When I was sure I could control my voice, I looked up into Nick's anxious eyes, and whispered, "I- I saw dad." Nick stopped breathing, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Dad?" He asked, his voice in total disbelief. Seth pulled me tighter to him, his whole figure shaking. No clue why the mention of dad made him angry. "Esther... Are you sure it was dad?" Nick asked, his voice growing weak. He wanted to believe, but he was scared to. Nodding slowly, I said, "He's in Italy... He's apart of the Volturi." Nick's eyes blazed, and he cursed loudly. "That filthy bastard betrayed his family!!" He yelled.

Jumping up from Seth's grasp, I yelled, "No Nick! He didn't have a choice! If he chose us, they would have killed him! It was the only way!" Nick stopped his hard breathing,his eyes shocked. Then he softened immediately, and exhaled a hard breath. A second later however, he stared at me amazed. "Wait a second! How did you see dad?" he asked, eyes full of wonder know.

Biting my lip, I shrugged, and whispered, "I can just see things." Alice smiled widely at this, and gave me the happiest expression in the world.

"So let me get this straight Esther," Nick began, his eyes now curious, "You can electrocute people, heal people, and now you can see things from the past...?" He paused, only for a slight second, then yelled, "How come I got stuck with the lame power of shooting fire?" Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Probably because you are lame." Nick smirked at that, and lightly smacked the back of my head.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Sis," he muttered. Then he pulled me into his arms, and I couldn't help but smile.

This was our new life, and I loved it.

* * *

**Roberto POV**

Stalking down the ally way of Volterra, my crystal blue eyes searched hard for my next victim. As I turned a corner, heading for a dead end, I saw my prey, trying to climb the ten foot wooden fence. "Trying to run, are we?" I said, my voice truly menacing. Pulling out my black cell from my cloak pocket, I dialed a number, and held the receiver to my ear. Felix answered sounding bored, "You find him?"

Nodding my head, I said into the phone, "Yep. I'll finish him off and meet you back home." Hanging up, I put away my phone, then took off one of my black gloves. The man of about twenty, gasped when he saw me, and began to beg for mercy. "No! Please! I won't tell anyone about the vampire world! I can keep a secret!" He cried desperately. Rolling my eyes, I stepped forward and quickly threw my hand out, grabbing the mans shirt.

He let out a piercing scream, but before he could yell for help, I pushed my non-gloved hand to his face, and then closed my eyes. At once the man fell to the ground with a grunt, and lied on the dirt of the ally frozen. Quickly, I dug my hard teeth to his skin, and drained his life fast. Once I finished him off, I through his body aside, and turned to leave, but then I froze. On the ally ground, in Italian writing, was a poster of an American girl.

Snatching the piece of paper from the ground, I read the poster quickly.

_American girl, age 12, has gone missing from a Military base in the United States. All countries are being informed of this dangerous child. She is not to be trusted, nor handled with out caution. She is a dangerous weapon, and needs to be turned in if found. She can usually be seen, walking with her brother, who is also deadly as well. His picture can be found on the back of this page. If any news to these childrens whereabouts, please contact authorities immediately._

_Details below._

_**Name: **Esther Ross  
**Age: **12  
**Gender: **Caucasian  
**Hair Color: **Dark brown  
**Eye Color: **Bright Silver  
**Height: **4"5'_

_**Name: **Nicolas Ross  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Caucasian  
**Hair Color: **Dark Brown  
**Eye Color: **Dark Silver  
**Height: **5"7'_

My fluttering heart skipped a beat, as I stared down at the description of these two kids. It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! Essy and Nick? No... Aro said they were dead! This couldn't be true. Dropping to my knees, I gritted my teeth as the hard pain flooded through my body. My kids were alive! And Aro had lied right through his teeth! Standing in fury, I threw the paper to the ground, and then darted through the ally ways of Volterra.

Pulling out my cell, I called Felix again, and when he picked up I hissed, "Meet me at the airport! We're going to America."


	8. Chapter 8

**Nick POV**

It had been three months since we had moved from Seattle, to this small town called Beaver. It was a nice area I had to admit, with peaceful woodland, and a safe environment. Plus it was safe and far away from Robert and his men. So all in all, it was a nice place to live.

Esther and I were being home schooled by Esme now, and since we didn't have much experience in education, school was hell. Esther and I sat at the table in the dining room, trying to do the complicated problems in front of us. Since I was eight when we were taken, I had been to school and had made it to third grade. Esther on the other hand new nothing, which was why she was stuck in first grade math right now.

As she tried to decipher the addition on the page, I was doing double digit multiplication. It kinda made me feel stupid, because kids my age were in Calculus, or Algebra 2 by now. Sighing, I got through another problem painfully, and looked over to check on my sister. She seemed in pain as she tried to do her math, and was using her fingers to count. Before I could stop her, she hit her head on the table aggravated.

"Ugh! This is so difficult!" She cried, putting her hands on her head. Nodding in agreement, I turned back to my paper trying to finish it. "That's it! I quit!" Esther said, crossing her arms and staring at the wall in front of her blankly. Sighing, I scooted over, deciding I should cut in and help. "Come on Sis. If you don't do this now, Esme is going to make you sit at this table all day till you comply."

She stared at me in disbelief, then said, "What in the world does comply mean?!" She at once put her head back down on the table, her fist clenched in agitation. That made me chuckle, and I said, "Well at least you know I didn't fail in language arts." She groaned into the wood of the table, muttering something inaudibly, which made me chuckle once more.

Footsteps suddenly approached, and Jasper and Emmett came in the room, their shirts muddy and hair wet from their game of football. "How's homework going?" Jasper asked, drying his hair with a towel. Esther grunted, and put her hands back on her head. "Not to good," I said, eying Esther with a smirk. Jasper grabbed a chair, and pulled it up beside Esther, taking a seat. Emmett took a seat beside me, a grin on his face as he listened to my sister mutter more words that were silenced by the table.

"Oh come on Essy! It's really easy once you get the hang of it!" Emmett said, nudging my sister with his elbow. She looked up at him with a glare. "Then you do it!" She hissed, and sat back in her chair with a huff. Jasper, Emmett, and I broke into laughter by her childish behavior.

Finishing up my homework, I left it on the table for Esme, then got up to leave the room. Emmett and Jasper gave me a wink, then went back to helping my sister with her homework. As I walked out of the room I heard her cry, "How does he do it?!"

Rolling my eyes, I made my way into the living room, where I found Rosalie and Leah looking through a magazine. As soon as I entered, Leah jumped up from the sofa. "Nick! You never told me when your birthday is! I was just reading an article about special things to do on your boyfriends birthday, and I have no clue when yours is," she chimed, and immediately shoved me on the couch, waiting for my answer.

Rosalie was chuckling as she continued to look through her magazine, and she shot me a wink as she turned the page. "Well?!" Leah asked, pulling me back to her. Sighing, I said, "It's in April, okay? April 20th." Leah's eyes bulged out of her head. "That's in four weeks! Were you going to tell me?!" Shrugging, I muttered, "Probably not." Leah sighed, and sat beside me annoyed.

"I love you Leah," I whispered, knowing I had upset her. She rolled her eyes, but then looked over at me with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah. I know," She said, but she still sounded aggravated. Sighing, I gave her a kiss on her soft lips, letting her know I meant it. She giggled and shoved me off, then said, "Okay you jerk. I believe you." Chuckling, I stood, and then made my way toward the stairs.

A pixie suddenly jumped in front of me, her eyes frantic. "Nick! You and your sister need to hide right now!" Alice yelled, and she quickly shoved me up the stairs. I faltered however, and turned to her confused, "What's going on Alice?" But she was already gone, and then she returned, placing my sister at the foot of the stairs. "You two! Hide in the bathroom upstairs! The police are coming over to inform us about dangerous kids, and I don't want them seeing you."

Esther and I gasped, and without another word, we rushed upstairs and flew into the bathroom, locking the door quickly.

**Alice POV**

The doorbell rang and at once a tense atmosphere fell in the house. Esme was at the door already, and said, knowing all of us could here her, "Act normal." At once the T.V was flipped on, and the Seth, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett started playing on the x-box. Esme opened the door a second later, and just as I had seen, two policemen in uniform, stood at the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you mam," the smaller policeman said, his eyes looking bored. "My name is officer Brown, and this is my partner Gabe. We just came over to warn you about two fugitives in the area. Perhaps you've heard of Esther and Nicolas Ross? There very dangerous kids, and shouldn't be trusted if you see them," Brown said bored. He'd said this same sentence so many times before it seemed.

With a smirk, I skipped up beside Esme and chimed, "Don't worry officers! We've got a self alarming code, a watch dog, and a well secured yard! No fugitives are getting anywhere near our house!" The officers stared at me in shock, and Gabe said stunned, "Er... Alright lady... Well... If you have any trouble, just give us a call." They turned and walked away, but I heard Brown whisper to his partner, "You think that girl has ADHD?" Gabe just shrugged, and shot me a scared look.

Closing the door, I turned to Esme and broke into fits of laughter. "Ha! I got ADHD! That's new!" Esme rolled her eyes, then ran upstairs to tell the _'fugitives' _that it was safe to come out. At once Esther and Nick walked downstairs, there face surprised. "That was quick," Nick said in disbelief.

Winking at him, I said, "You've got to know how to get rid of them." Nick rolled his eyes, and followed a giggling Esther into the living room. Smiling, I began to follow, only to stop when my vision completely hazed over.

_The door bell rang once again, and Carlisle answered the door with a cautious expression. Opening the door, Felix stood there looking bored. Another man, about 18 or 19, with brown hair and crystal blue eyes stood beside him, excitement vivid on his face. "Please tell me this is where the Cullen's live!" The stranger said, hope every where in his eyes. "Um... Yes. It is," Carlisle said, his voice confused. _

_The man smiled widely, and then turned to Felix. "This is it Felix! You just wait and see!" Then he turned back to Carlisle and said, "My name is Roberto Ross. Esther and Nicolas are my children."_

My vision vanished, and I gasped, eyes full of shock. Jasper was in front of me, worry vivid on his face, but before he could ask, I ran into the living room searching for Esther and Nick. Finding them sitting on the sofa in the living room, I quickly stood in front of them, excitement on my face. "Your dad's coming!!" I shrieked, and pulled them both into a hug, jumping up and down happily. This was going to be awesome!

**Esther POV**

"Your dad's coming!" Alice shrieked, and yanked Nick and I from the couch, pulling us into a hug. My eyes flew open in shock, stunned at what Alice had just said. Our father... The man I had barely ever known, was coming here. Nick and I were going to get to see our dad after all these years. Tears came to my eyes at once, and I pulled from Alice's grasp with the biggest smile ever.

"When?!" I asked, more excited than ever before. Tears of joy continued to stream down my face. Alice smiled and said, "I'm not sure. But I'm sure it's soon." Nodding, I turned to my brother excitedly, but he was already hugging Leah, and kissing her on the lips. My smile at once faltered. We were breaking apart... He was going on his own path. Soon I'd be nothing but a little sister getting in my little brothers way.

With a sigh, I turned back to Alice, but she saw my pained expression now. Shooting a look over at Leah and Nick, she understood, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Come on Esther... Let's go find you an outfit for tomorrow," Alice said, and pulled me out of the room. Rosalie followed when Alice shot her a head jerk to follow.

Once we got upstairs, Alice pulled me into my own room, and forced me to sit on the bed. Rosalie closed the door behind her as she entered. "Look Esther," Alice whispered, taking a seat beside me. "I know how attached you've become of your brother and everything, but... You had to have known that your brother would have eventually gotten married in the future." My eyes became teary, and I looked away from Alice embarrassed.

"I-I know," I whispered, wiping my eyes quickly. Rosalie sat on the other side of me, and pulled me into her arms. "It's okay little sis," she whispered, and I leaned into her stone side, closing my eyes. "Why do I always feel so weak?" I whispered, wiping my eyes again as more tears surfaced. Alice rubbed my back reassuringly, and said, "Your not weak... You just have a lot to deal with right now."

Sighing, I looked over at Alice with a frown, "Do you think Nick's going to leave?" Alice bit her lip, and looked out the window. "Even is he does Esther... You need to let him have his own life. He can't be there for you forever," Alice said softly, and I knew she was right. Nick would eventually marry Leah, and then they would go off and have there own life. "Besides... You'll always have us Essy," Rosalie said, and I smiled at her. She was right about that.

Alice suddenly jumped up, and shrieked, "Okay! Now that we've got that out of the way! Time for dress up!" At once my smile fell, and I muttered, "Great... Just great."

**Nick POV**

Esther was still gone after an hour, and I was at once getting worried. "You don't think Alice and Rosalie are torturing her, do you?" I asked Leah, biting my lip anxiously. Leah snickered and said, "Nah... Their just hanging out and doing girl stuff." That made me smirk, and I looked at Leah teasingly, "Aren't you going to join them, _girl_?" Leah chuckled, and nudged me in the shoulder. "Nope," She said, popping the 'p'.

With a chuckle, I jumped up from the couch, and made my way toward the stairs. As soon as I reached the foyer however I was stopped by the ring of a doorbell. At once, Emmett was there, confusion on his face. "Who the heck could that be?" Emmett muttered, and opened the door. Alice however rushed down quickly, shoving Emmett out of the way, and slamming the door shut.

There were shouts on the other side of the wood, and I knew exactly what was happening. "How the heck did they find us?!" I asked, quickly backing up fast. Alice ignored me and yelled, "You and Esther go hide! Now!" Alice yelled, and by command I rushed up the stairs.

"Esther!" I yelled, fear vivid on my face. Rosalie was in front of me in no time, and said, "Your sisters already hiding. Get in the bathroom now!" Nodding, I rushed into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower, closing the curtain quickly. It was only seconds later, that I heard loud shouts and frantic yells. Minutes of these yells passed, and I prayed no one came into the bathroom.

Thankfully, the bathroom stayed empty, and I sighed trying to relax a little. But then I heard it, a loud, high pitched scream, that I knew all too well. "Esther..."

**Esther POV**

Hiding in the closet, in Alice's bedroom, I curled up into a tight ball, and closed my eyes hard praying they wouldn't find me. It was so odd, that they even knew where we were. Had some one turned us in? A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. The only people who had ever seen Nick and I, were the Cullens, and Charlie. And since Edward could read Charlie's mind, there was no way a kind man like that had turned us in.

The door to my closet suddenly flew open, a gloved hand grabbed my arm hard. I screamed loudly, as the man pulled me out of the closet. Once I got a good view of the man, I was surprised to see it was Nathan. "Hello Esther," he said, those his eyes weren't pleased to see me. Probably because, the last time I saw him, I had electrocuted him.

Nathan at once pulled me over his shoulders, and began to walk me out of the room. In horror, I screamed and hit his back repeatedly, scared for my life. As we got downstairs, I saw Emmett holding Seth back, from attacking the armed men with guns. "Esther!!" Seth cried, trying to get past Emmett. My eyes watered as I saw his pained expression, and I cried, "Seth!" The last thing I saw before I was carried out of the house, was Rosalie and Alice break into sobs. If the Volturi didn't exist, Alice would have probably ripped every last mans head off.

Getting thrown into the back of a black car, I hit my head against the seat as Nathan sat in the back. "Your not going to hurt them are you?" I begged, tears flowing down my eyes. Nathan turned to me with a glare, but once he saw my tearing eyes, his own softened. "No Esther... Your friends aren't in trouble. You on the other hand, are in heaps of trouble.," he said, then turned to face forward.

The driver quickly forced the car forward, and I turned my head in tears, watching the place I had called home, fade away into the background.

**Nick POV**

I jumped out of the bathtub as quick as I could, and burst through the door, running as fast as I could toward the stairs. The door slammed as soon as I made it to the first step, and I panicked, rushing toward it. I had to save my sister, and I wasn't going to let anything stop me. As soon as I reached the bottom step however, Jasper grabbed hold of me, and restrained me from moving anywhere near the door.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, struggling to escape Jasper's grip. "Stop Nick! It's too late to save your sister. They were only here for her anyway! If you go out there, they'll just use you as a reason for your sister to cooperate," Jasper yelled, his arms making my ability to move impossible.

Leah rushed into the foyer quickly, phone in hand. "I just called Carlisle. Him and the others are coming home from their hunting trip," she said, her voice pained. She turned to me, and I saw her eyes feel with pain. It was only because I was in pain though. "Don't worry Nick... We'll get her back," Leah said, and at once came toward me. Jasper let go of me, and at once Leah wrapped her arms around me.

But through her comfort, I knew one thing. Without me, Esther wasn't going to survive long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esther POV**

We had been driving for five hours now, so I took it we weren't going to Seattle. Agitated, I looked over at Nathan, who was snoring against the window peacefully. Furious, I kicked him with my foot, and he jumped up from the window in shock. "What the hell?!" He yelled, and turned to look at me annoyed. Glaring at him, I hissed, "Where are you taking me?!" Nathan turned back forward, and muttered, "That's classified."

With a grunt, I hit my head against the car seat annoyed. "Okay! Then can you at least tell me how you found me!" I yelled, madder than ever.

Nathan smirked, and grabbed my tied hands quickly. He pointed to a scar on my left arm, and said, "You remember how you got this. Robert injected something inside you. It was a tracking device. It took us four weeks to get the damn thing to work, and finally we got your signal. It took Robert another month to decide we needed to move to another location, and so it took us another two months to finally get the chance to go after you. Those two cops that stopped by this morning were there to scope out the area, and make sure there were no obstacles that were going to make getting you difficult."

My eyes were wide with horror by the time he had finished his statement. Looking down at the scar on my arm, I stared back at Nathan with disbelief. "You knew where I was this whole time." It wasn't a question, and I at once regretted saying it. Nathan patted my head and said, "There, there Esther. Look at the bright side. Robert no longer wants your brother, so Nick gets to live a happy life." In fury, I kicked him in the stomach, and yelled, "You jerk! You filthy, freaking, monster!" I went to kick him again, but he grabbed my feet in annoyance.

"Stop it Esther! You're making this harder than it has to be!" Nathan hissed, and before I knew what was happening, he pulled out something from a bag on the floor. "I didn't want to do this kid. But you left me no choice," he hissed, and before I could stop him, he shoved a syringe into my arm, and injected a liquid into my blood. At once, I got dizzy, and fell back on the seat weakly.

"You think that will calm her down?" The driver in the front seat asked, looking at me through his mirror warily. Nathan nodded and said, "She'll be out of it in about a minute." Gritting my teeth, I fought the drugs effects, but it's dose was too strong.

Right before I hit unconsciousness, I heard Nathan say, "We'll break you Esther... Your time of freedom is over."

**Nick POV**

To say I was mad was an understatement. Now beyond furious was the word I was looking for. As I punched the wall repeatedly, I pictured the plaster as Roberts head. If I ever saw that man again, I was probably going to burn him to the ground.

As I went to punch the wall again, Edwards cold hand stopped me, and he said calmly, "I don't think your sister would like it if you broke your hand... Now get in the living room so we can talk about this." Turning to him wide eyed, I hissed, "There's nothing to talk about! You guys are freaking vampires! Can't you just tear each of those demons in half till we get my sister back."

Jasper was suddenly there, and tried to send calming waves toward me, "Look Nick... I know your mad, worried, scared, and beyond upset... But all of this rage isn't going to get your sister back. So get in the living room so that we can discuss a plan of action." Clenching my jaw, I inhaled a deep breath to calm my fury, and then after a moment, I sighed. Edward released my hand, and waited for me to walk into the living room.

Closing my eyes, I breathed one more calming breath, and then walked into the living room. Edward and Jasper followed behind, and then took their seats beside their wives. Carlisle directed me to sit next to Leah and Seth, and I did so. Sitting with a frown, I looked up at Carlisle and asked, "So what's the plan? Are we going to get my sister back or not?" Carlisle sighed, and looked around the room, then back at me.

"Look Nick... I have a plan to get your sister back. But your not going to like it," he said, his eyes sincere. "I don't care what it is! Just tell me how we're getting my baby sister back!" I cried, desperation vivid in my voice. Carlisle nodded, and spoke loud enough for me to hear. "We have a plan on how to get her back. Alice knows where she's being taken, so all we have to do is disguise ourselves as workers, and then get her out. It's simple to do, and Alice has already seen it accomplished," Carlisle said, his eyes sorry.

I was confused by why I didn't like this. We were getting Esther back, weren't we? Wasn't that something to be happy about? "So why shouldn't I be happy?" I asked, suddenly frightened by the answer. Carlisle answered quickly, and his words made me regret my question. "Nick... You can't come," he said, and my eyes flew wide with horror.

Jumping up from my seat, I cried, "Why not?!" Esme was the one to answer, "Because if you go dear, then the rescue mission will be ruined. Your face is known so well, that not even a disguise will make you look any different. You'd all be discovered right away."

At once I fell back in my seat, knowing that the words she spoke were true. "That's bulls-" Alice quickly rushed over to me and covered my mouth, having seen exactly what I was about to say. Carlisle shook his head in disbelief, and then stood from the sofa he was seated on. "Okay... Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. You three get in the car. Seth, keep an eye on Nick and make sure he stays put. We need to leave now if we want this plan to work," Carlisle said, and then him and the other three got up to go to the car. Seth and Leah sat on both sides of me, eyes glued on my face.

Looking up, I muttered, "Alice... Can you please get your hand off my mouth." Of course it was hard to say through her stone hand, but she giggled and then skipped across the room. The door bell rang suddenly, silencing the room, and making Carlisle and the other three stop on the way to the car. "Great! Now who is it?" Emmett asked, his expression annoyed. Edward was the one to answer, and he whispered, "It's Nick's dad."

At once Carlisle answered the door, and began to talk to some one. I gripped the edge of the couch in excitement, praying it was him. Carlisle stepped aside, and the first person to enter definitely wasn't my dad. The guy who entered looked to be in his twenties or something, with a very tall and thick figure. His red eyes looked around the room bored. "Felix? What are you doing here?" Jasper asked, confused.

Another man suddenly entered, and this one was in his very early twenties, with brown hair, and crystal blue eyes... Familiar crystal blue eyes... Dad's crystal blue eyes. Jumping up, I said in shock, "Dad..." The man's blue eyes quickly diverted to me, and then at once they widened. "Nicolas!" Before I could blink, the man ran into me, and pulled me into the biggest hug ever. Before I realized what was happening, I was crying silently. My dad was alive, and he was right here, in front of me.

Dad gave me a squeeze, and then backed up getting a good look at me. "Jeez Nick! Last time I saw you, you were only three feet and still in pull ups!" That made Emmett burst into fits of laughter in the other room. "So where's my baby girl?!" Dad asked excitedly, searching the room frantically.

Biting my lip, I looked toward the ground in pain. "She was taken," I whispered, the pain noticeable in my words. Esme immediately walked over to me, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Taken! Taken by who?!" Dad asked, shock vivid on his face.

Esme was the one to answer, seeing as I was in to much pain to do so. "The government have been doing experiments on your children for some time now... They escaped from their captors about four months ago, and have been fugitives since. The cops came by today, and they took her. We couldn't stop them," She finished, and I gritted my teeth in guilt. "What! Your vampires for goodness sake! Couldn't you have just sucked them dry?!" Dad asked, totally in shock.

Carlisle approached my father and said, "Look Roberto... We're not murderers." Dad looked toward the ground in regret. "Leaving really tore this family apart... Didn't it?" He asked, looking up at me. I just nodded, and looked away.

"Carlisle... Alice says we need to go now for this to work," Jasper said, eager to get Esther back. Carlisle nodded, and turned to leave, but dad stopped him. "I'm coming!" Dad said, and it was more like he wasn't giving them a choice in the matter. Carlisle sighed, then nodded and said, "Alright... Lets go then." He then turned to the man Felix and asked, "You coming too?" Felix nodded and said, "Wherever Rob goes, I go."

The men piled out, but dad delayed staying behind. He turned to me one last time, and then pulled me into one more hug. "I'll be back son... And when I'm back, this family is going to be reunited once again," Dad whispered. Smiling I said, "If only mom were apart of that reunion." Dad smiled weakly, and said, "You have a lot to tell me when I get back son." Nodding, I watched as dad left, Felix following behind.

"Please get her back dad..." I whispered, and closed my eyes praying Esther would be okay.

**Esther POV**

Every part of me hurt, as I opened my eyes, returning from my state of unconsciousness. With a groan, I put my hand on my forehead, my headache immense. "Well look who finally woke up," Nathan said, his voice only intensifying my pain. Trying to sit up, I was greeted by muscles screaming, and begging me to lie back down. Nathans hands shoved me down on the leather seat, his eyes warning me not to move.

With a weak voice, I asked softly, "Where are we?" Nathan smiled and said, "We're only an hour away... Then you'll be reunited with a very angry Robert."

Sighing, I closed my eyes, not even wanting to picture how mad Robert was at the moment. Counting time, I counted to 3,600, knowing that that made an hour. As soon as I made it to 3,000, the car came to a stop, and shouts were heard outside."Okay. Let's go," Nathan said, and jumped out of the car suddenly. The door that I was next to opened, and careful hands grabbed me, and dragged me out of the car. I was in way to much pain to fight back.

"I got her," a voice I knew too well said, and I felt familiar arms go under my legs, and behind my back. Soon I was lifted from the car, and being carried across a huge blacktop toward a buildings door. "Dylan?" I asked, looking up at the man who was carrying me. Dylan frowned at me, and whispered, "I'm sorry Esther." Nodding, I pressed my cheek into his shirt, knowing he was sincere.

Nathan caught up to us, and said to Dylan, "Robert wants you to take her to her new room. There you'll stay and watch her till Robert arrives. Clear?" Dylan nodded, and at once held me closer to him. A door was opened nearby, and soon I was carried into a heated building. Nathan left Dylan and I as we reached the hallway, and Dylan carried me quietly down the white hallway.

About five minutes later, Dylan arrived at an open door, and carried me through it into a small room. The room we entered was dark, and had a bit of an eerie setting to it. Dylan placed me on the small bed in the room, and flipped the lamp on in the rooms corner. He then walked over to a cardboard box in the middle of the room, and took something out. "Nathan thought you'd want this back, so I kept it safe for the time you were gone," Dylan said, and turned around holding a brown stuffed bear in his hands.

Before I could stop myself, I screamed, "Teddy!" and jumped from the bed grabbing my old friend from Dylan's hand. Dylan chuckled, and then walked over to the open door in the room, closing it softly. "Robert's out at the moment, so I don't know when he'll be getting here... So why don't you lay down and get some sleep," he insisted. Shaking my head, I walked over to the corned of the room, and sat down against the wall. If I was going to be a prisoner again, I was going to show them what a rebel was.

"Okay..." Dylan said, confusion on his face as he watched me sit in the corner. The room fell quiet after that, and I inspected my bear, making sure he wasn't harmed. Luckily, the only thing wrong with him was he had a hole in his ear. I took it that was where the electric fence grabbed onto. Sighing, I hugged my bear close to me, but something about it was different. Looking at it in front of me, I immediately knew what it was.

It wasn't given to me by the man who loved me.

Seth's stuffed wolf entered my mind, and I immediately dropped the ragged bear, not caring for the piece of trash anymore. Teddy was nothing to me anymore. Wolfie was... At once tear's came to my eyes, and I curled up into a tight ball and cried into the jeans Alice had bought me. My ponytail, which Rosalie had done this morning, came out of it's holder, and hid my face from view.

Sobs escaped me, and the eyeliner Renesmee had put on earlier smeared by my tears. The only thing I wanted right now, was my family. My family who loved me more than anything in the world. I wanted Seth and his warm embrace, Leah and her caring smile. I wanted to be smothered with love by Esme, and treated as a daughter by Carlisle. I wanted to beat Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob at Mario cart, and play a duet on the piano with Edward. I even wanted to be tortured by Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and Rosalie, when they played dress up with me.

But most of all, I wanted to be in my brothers arms, safe from harm.

In fury, I hit my head on the wall and yelled, "Why me?!" Dylan tried to pull me in his arms for comfort, but I shoved him away and scooted as far from him as I could. If I was certain about one thing, then it was this...

No matter what happened to me, I was going to see my family again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esther POV**

The door to the room opened, and I closed my eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. A voice I knew too well said, "Dylan! Wake up!" Dylan jumped awake nearby, and muttered something under his breath. A second later, Roberts rough hand grabbed my arm, and I gasped pulling away from him. "Don't touch me!" I hissed, a glare planted on my face. Robert's palm suddenly met with my cheek, and I gasped, clutching my stinking face.

Robert then grabbed my hair, and I screamed as he forced me to look at him. "Look Esther! I'm not in a good mood right now to take your attitude. So get up off the floor, and change into this hospital gown," Robert hissed, shoving a scratchy cloth into my arms. My rebel side kicked in, and I through the gown at a tired Dylan. Dylan gasped, and his closed eyes flew open in shock.

Immediately, a hard palm connected with my cheek again, and a whimper escaped me as the stinging grew worse. "Stop disobeying me young lady! Your time of freedom is over! No get your but up and change into that gown! Now!" With fury, I stood up, and stalked over to Dylan who was already standing now. Snatching the gown from his hands, I turned to glare at Robert. He glared back, and hissed, "Change! Now!"

With the same malice in my own voice, I hissed, "Then Leave! Now!" Robert went to slap me again, but Dylan quickly jumped forward, grabbing his hand. "You will not harm Esther while I'm in the same room!" Dylan yelled, and Robert jerked his hand away, mad. "Whatever," he angrily said, and then turned to me hissing, "I'll be back in ten minutes. You better be dressed when I return!" As he turned to leave, I yelled, "Or you'll what! Beat me with a belt!"

Robert froze at the doorway, and turned around, his face red with fury. "You know what... I've changed my mind. Your okay in what you've got on," he said softly, but his voice was hard and menacing. "Bring her Dylan," Robert said, and then left, his fist clenched hard.

Dylan turned to me in horror, and said, "Do you have any idea what you've just done?! Robert's going to beat you to a pulp." Dropping the crappy gown on the floor, I smiled at Dylan and said, "Joy." Dylan stared at me wide eyed, but I was already walking out of the room. For the first time in a while, I wasn't afraid.

As Dylan led me down the hall way, past door after door, man after man, I at once got a new ounce of bravery. No matter what Robert had in store for me, I wasn't afraid one bit. He couldn't do anything else to me, that was worse than dragging me away from the people I loved.

Once we finally stopped at a door with the word, 'LAB' written on it, my smile grew. "Bring it on," I whispered, and pushed open the door entering. Dylan entered as well, closing the door behind him.

Robert stood by a hospital bed, his eyes staring at a monitor, which said, 'If ready, press Enter.' Clearing my throat, I hissed, "Can we get this over with. I have to plan my escape." Robert turned to me, his eyes set in an intense glare. "Get on the bed," he hissed, pointing to the bed angrily. Smirking, I skipped over to the bed, and plopped down on it with a smile. Dylan looked at me in horror, and at once mouthed, 'What are you doing?!' Smirking, I winked at him, and then looked at Robert.

He was already starting up the monitor in the room, and turned to me with a more composed face. "Lay down," he ordered, and I did so with a sigh. What happened next was beyond shocking. Robert walked over, and to my disbelief, used the bed straps to restrain me. "What are you doing?!" I cried, now unsure about this. He had never done this before.

Robert ignored me, and turned to Dylan with that same composed face, "Hook her to the monitor." Realization at once crossed Dylan's face, and he asked in horror, "You're not going to brand her are you?!" At once horror filled my own face. "Brand! Why?!"

Robert turned to me, this time holding a smile. "You know how animals get those tags in their ear to tell which zoo or farm their from?" He didn't wait for me to answer before he continued, "Well. If I brand you with my serial number, then everyone will know you belong to me and this organization." At once I gasped, and began to thrash hard against the restraints holding me down. Dylan stared at me sympathetically as he grabbed the wiring form the monitor, and tried to attach it to my thrashing body.

As the wire's were eventually attached to me, and my rapid heart was heard on the monitor, I began to scream in horror. Why did I have to be the mutant freak? Why couldn't I have just been a normal girl?! The door to the room opened, which I could hear over my screaming, and a man in a lab coat came in. What caught my attention though, was what he held in his hands. It was a long metal rod, with a flat metal piece at the end that had numbers on it... And it was glowing read.

With a gasp, I began to scream louder, and the belt restraining me, began to cut into my skin. "Where do you want it?" The man asked, his approaching figure making me break into sobs. "I want it on her leg... I need her to be able to use her hands for testing," Robert answered, then turned to Dylan saying, "Hold her jean leg up so we can get this done quickly."

Dylan stared at him in shock, "Aren't we going to sedate her first?"

Robert looked over at Dylan with a smile and said, "Look at it this way Dylan. If I do this, I won't have to give her a punishment later." Dylan looked sickening at the man he worked for. "Your going to burn her! That's not punishment! That's freakin' child abuse!!" Dylan yelled, his face full of disbelief. "If you don't like it, then leave," Robert hissed, and then walked over to me, pulling my pant leg up. "Alright Surge. Get it over with," he said, and the man with the stick nodded.

In horror, I began to scream and thrash harder than ever before, and I yelled, "NICK!!!" But before I could yell his name gain, something hot and painful dug into my skin, and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. My scream was now a shriek of intense pain, and I began to beg in a painful voice. "PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!" Dylan was immediately beside me, and stuck a syringe into my arm. He whispered into my ear before all the pain vanished, "I'm so sorry Esther... I'm so very sorry." Then finally, my world went black.

* * *

_A woman in her early twenties, with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes, entered into the bright living room I sat in, and came over to me. "Essy! How did you get out of your crib?" She asked, shock vivid on her face. Picking my one year old self up, she carried me over to a crib in the corner of the room, and placed me in it softly. "Mom!" Six year old Nick came into the living room, holding a baseball bat in his hand. "I accidentally burnt my bat," he said, holding up his bat, which was melted at the handle._

_Mom sighed, and with a kiss on my forehead, she left to tend to Nick's bat. Crawling across my crib, I grabbed my stuffed bear and held him close to me. As I heard Nick and mom discuss the melted bat, I searched the room for some source of entertainment. When I set eyes on the fish tank in the corner of the room, I quickly stood in my crib, still holding my bear close to me. Pressing the lock that kept the wall to the crib up, I giggled when the cribs wall slid down. _

_Smiling, I managed to slide down from the crib to the floor, and then holding the teddy bear, I crawled toward the fish tank with excitement. As I reached the table it sat on, I sat on my butt, and stared at the fish swimming inside. My mom said, "No Nick. I'll buy you a knew one for your birthday." With a giggle, I turned to see Nick with a pout on his face. That made me giggle again, and I turned back to the fish tank. _

_Something shiny caught my eye, and I was entranced by it. With a small smile, I crawled forward, grabbing one of the tables legs. The whole table shook when I pulled on it, which made me giggle again. Using my other hand, I tried to climb up the leg, but I only fell backward on my butt. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, and I gave the table a kick in anger. The whole table shook by impact, and before anyone could do anything, the tank slide from the table, and crashed right onto me._

_It's a good thing the tank was only big enough for four fish, or else it would have caused real damage to me._

_"Esther! Oh my gosh!" Mom cried, and ran over to me in horror. She quickly pulled me out of the mess of glass and water, and rushed me into the kitchen. Nick was already in there, grabbing the pitcher of water we had on the counter, and running into the other room to save the fish. Mom carefully placed me into my highchair, and rushed over to the sink, grabbing a towel. Running back to me, she placed it on my forehead, where a red liquic was now trickling down._

_Nick suddenly ran back into the room, his pitcher containing for fish swimming frantically. "Is she Loopy!" Nick cried, putting the pitcher on the counter. Mom shot him a disapproving look, and turned back to in horror, pressing the cloth harder to my head. "Go into the bathroom, Nick, and bring the first aid kit," mom ordered. Nick glared at me, as he rushed out of the room. He came back three minutes later, with a white box in his hand. _

_Mom quickly took the box from him and removed the cloth from my sticky forehead. She pulled out a small brown bottle from the box, and then rushed to the sink wetting the towel. Coming back over to me, she put some of the liquid in the bottle, onto the towel, and began to rub my head. When she pulled back after a minute to examine my cut, she gasped in shock._

_Nick rushed over, quickly looking at me head in wonder now, and said with a shocked voice, "The cut! It's gone!" Mom smiled widely, and put the towel on the table, then picked me up from my high chair. Kissing me on the forehead, she whispered, "Now I've got to very special babies to be proud of." Nick smiled widely at his mom's words, and said, "And that means I'm not the only freak in this room!"_

_Mom gasped, and looked down at Nick in shock. "Who ever told you you were a freak?!" She asked. Nick bit his lip, and whispered, "Aunt Maple." Mom's eyes turned to first shock, then horror, then to complete anger. She knelt down to get to Nick's height, still holding me in her arms, and whispered, "Now you listen to me Nick. For as long as you live, you will never be a freak." Nick nodded at his mom's words, and then looked at me sadly. "Sorry sis for calling you a freak."_

_Mom kissed Nick on the forehead, then said, "Enough drama for one day. Let's go put on a movie. What do you think about Aladdin?" Nick nodded happily, and then looked over at me with a grin. "How about it Sis! Aladdin sound good?" He asked. I giggled when I saw his goofy grin, and he took it as a yes. "Aladdin it is then!" He shouted, and then grabbed mom's hand, pulling her into the living room._

_Once we arrived into the living room, mom set me down on the carpet. With another giggle, I clutched my teddy close to me, it's fur comforting. Mom smiled and pulled me onto her lap, whispering, "You really love that bear don't you... Daddy said it has something inside it. When you're old enough, I'm sure you'll finally get to see what it is."  
_

_

* * *

_Gasping, I woke up, my head in intense pain. But my head was nothing compared to the painful sting I felt slightly above my ankle. With a groan, I threw off the blanket on top of me, and tried to get out of the bed I was on. Hands quickly shoved me down, and I gasped, staring into Nathans eyes shocked. "I suggest you don't move," he said, and picked the blanket up off the floor. He was about to put it on top of me, but I stretched my hand out quickly, and shot him with electricity.

He fell to the ground with a hiss of pain, and began to have tremors in his body. I took this momentarily chance, and jumped out of the bed, trying to get to the door. But as soon as I stepped on my foot, I felt the worse pain in the world on my leg. Falling to the ground, I cried in pain, and clutched my burned skin. Closing my eyes hard, I directed all my energy to my scar, and at last the pain ceded, and my burned skin was nothing more than a scar.

Standing weakly, I went to leave, but stopped, frozen in place. My eyes flew to the corner of the room, where my teddy bear sat. Walking over to weakly, I picked it up, and stared at it's glass eyes, wondering what secret it held inside. With a sigh, I held the bear close to me, and walked toward the closed door. Reaching for the nob, I was ready to open it, only to run face to face with Dylan.

Shock fell on my face, and I backed away with a gasp. "Esther? Where's Na-" He froze when he saw his brother on the ground, writhing in pain. "Not again!" he cried, and rushed forward taking out a syringe. While he went to tend his older brother, I took off down the hall way, Teddy still close by. It only took a minute, for me to be grabbed however, and I gasped trying to pull away from my captor.

"Stop! I'm not going to hurt you kid," A young male voice said, but I had already put out my hand, and sent him an electric shock. The eighteen year old worker fell to the ground, his green eyes screaming in pain. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and then took off running once again through the halls.

Someone suddenly grabbed my brown hair, and I gasped flying backward. Teddy flew out of my grasp, and dropped beside me. "You idiot!" Robert yelled, and I saw him suddenly tower over me. "You can't behave for five seconds, can you?" His foot suddenly connected with my side, and I screamed in pain, clutching where my ribs had cracked. "Try and heal that!" he yelled, and kicked me again, this time connecting his foot with my arm. The bone cracked there too, and I screamed in pain.

Robert reached down beside me, and took Teddy from the ground. "You know why I gave this back to you! Because I knew that it was the only thing that would make you sleep at night without your brother! I was going to play the good guy, but you left me no choice!" he yelled, and before I could blink, he took a pocket knife from his pocket.

I knew at once what he was about to do, and I did the only thing I could think to do at the moment. With my left hand, (which was on the unharmed side of my body) I grabbed Roberts leg, and gave him everything I had. Gritting my teeth, I made the electricity so intense, that I lost sight for a moment. But once I regained myself, I pulled away, and then stood, taking Teddy with me. Robert's shouts of agony were heard below me, but I didn't care. He was going to hurt Teddy. The last thing I had of my mother and father.

Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes, trying to heal the broken bones in my body, but my energy wasn't strong enough. "Esther!" Dylan arrived suddenly, and grabbed hold of me as I fell to the ground. Nathan arrived a moment later, clutching his head as he had an intense head ache. He looked on the ground, unsurprised to see Robert writhing in pain. "You got anymore antidote?" he asked Dylan. Dylan tossed him a syringe from his pocked, and Nathan quickly stuck the sharp end into Roberts Neck.

"Esther... Are you alright?" Dylan asked, lowering me carefully to the hall floor. Shaking my head, I bit back tears as I stuttered, "N-no... I-I'm n-not." Nathan bent down beside me, and went to lift my shirt. I tried to scoot away, but my side hurt to much. "Hold her Dylan. I need to look at her side," Nathan said. He tried to lift my shirt up again, but I spat on his face.

"When did you become a doctor?!" I cried, and at once regretted it when my ribs stung. Dylan grabbed onto me carefully, and said, "I got her Nathan. Go ahead." Nathan nodded, and lifted my shirt enough to expose my side. Looking down at it, I saw what the other two saw. A large bluish-purple bruise, forming in the middle of my side. Nathan then saw the swelling on my right arm, and he dropped my shirt in shock. Dylan was the one to break the long silence.

"This has gone too far," he whispered, and Nathan nodded in agreement. A grunt beside us, made all three of us freeze, and we watched as Robert stood, fury clear on his face. "Why you filthy piece of shi-" Dylan punched him in the face, cutting him off. Robert fell to the hall floor, and hissed, "What the hell?!" Dylan bent down beside him, and hissed with much more rage, "I didn't sign up for this you filthy bastard!"

Robert stared at Dylan shocked, then looked at me with a glare. Nathan however got in front of me, hiding me from Robert's view as he tried to pick me up. "Why are you helping me all of the sudden?" I hissed, not wanting to trust this man. This man who had put too much bruises on me himself. Nathan looked at me with sorry eyes, and said, "When you electrocuted me today, I guess I got some common sense back in my mind. Plus my brother brought our dead mother into this, so I had no choice really."

Dylan turned back to us, and said, "Let's get her to the hospital room. There we'll bandage her up, and then get her back to her brother." Nathan nodded, and went to pick me up, but a clearing of a throat stopped him. "We'll take her from here," a velvet voice said, and I gasped, my silver eyes looking over at the person I knew too well. "Edward!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Esther POV**

Edward rushed over to me, and carefully pulled me into his cold stone arms. "You came for me," I whispered, more happy than ever. My family was saving me. Edward smiled at me, and lifted me from the ground, then turned. That was when I noticed his outfit. A lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. "Cool disguise," I muttered, which made Edward chuckle. "Let me guess. Alice's idea?" I asked, trying to forget about the intense pain in my arm and ribs. Edward smiled and said sarcastically, "How did you know?"

Footsteps approached us, and at once my body froze. "You got her! Thank goodness!" Jasper said, and at once I relaxed. Jasper rushed up to us, but froze when he saw Robert holding his bloody nose on the floor. For a moment, I prayed Jasper would suck Robert dry, but with a disapproving look from Edward, I kept that thought to myself.

"You guys should go... We'll hold Robert off the best we can," Nathan said, and shot me a small smile. For some strange reason, I smiled back. "Good idea," Jasper said, and him and Edward began to carry me away. But they froze at once when the alarm to the building went off. "Oh perfect! Just perfect!" Jasper said. Edward turned to Jasper and said, "Try to stay behind and confuse the people that come this way. I'll meet you back at the mansion."

Jasper nodded, and Edward began to run me down the hall, human speed. The whole time we ran, I held Teddy close to me, enjoying the comfort from his fur. "STOP!" A worker yelled, but Edward just rolled his eyes, continuing to run me toward the exit. As soon as we reached the entrance, Edward grabbed the nob, trying to open it. But it didn't budge. "No!" Edward growled, then turned around annoyed.

Other footsteps approached, and I closed my eyes shaking in fear. "Relax Esther. It's just Emmett and the others," Edward said, and I opened my eyes in relief. The first person I saw was Emmett, in a guard outfit (figures), but then when I saw the other two behind him, I froze. The first person I saw, was a man with short brown hair, and deep red eyes. "Uh... Did you guys make a new friend?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

A chuckle made me stare at the guy next to the human drinking vampire, and at once I froze. The guy beside Red Eyes, had dark brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was about 19 or 20, and had slightly pale skin. "Dad?" I asked, shock vivid on my face. Dad smiled and said, "You remember me!" Before I could blink, dad was beside Edward and I, stroking my air with his warm hand. "I knew you were alive," I said, tears falling down my cheek. Dad smiled, and kissed my forehead softly.

"Look," Emmett said, interrupting the moment, "I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we gotta get out of here before we're arrested. I'm not exactly sure I want to spend eternity in a cell." Edward nodded, and then said, "Do you guys know another way out then?"

The red eyed guy smiled and said, "I have a better idea." Walking toward the door, red eye grinned widely as he reached for the door nob. A loud crunch was heard, and I stared wide eyed as the door nob fell to the ground. The door swung open freely, and the red eyed guy stood aside. "Ladies first," he teased, and Edward chuckled quickly walking out of the building. Once he stepped outside, I was greeted by cold spring air, and it felt really painful on my broken bones.

"STOP!!" Edward turned in shock, to see about twenty men running after us. "Time to go!" Emmett said, and Edward took off running, at a very fast human speed. "Where's Carlisle with the car?!" Dad asked. Right on cue, Carlisle's black Mercedes came speeding through the facilities back ally. Carlisle stopped the car in front of us, and Emmett quickly yanked the door open, "Get her in. I'll wait till Jasper get's here with the stolen car."

Edward nodded, and carefully placed me in the back seat of the car. Felix jumped in the front of the car beside a determined Carlisle, and Dad got in the back with me along with Edward. "Meet you back at the house," Emmett said, and closed the door with a wink. Then the car took off forward, and we headed toward freedom.

With a sigh, I leaned against my dad's shoulder, then closed my eyes enjoying having my father next to me.

As we drove toward home, the men sprung a conversation, obviously thinking I was asleep. Of course I was sure Edward knew otherwise. "Aro's going to have our necks," Felix said, and dad chuckled softly. "Probably... But he needs to realize that I'm not returning to him any time soon," dad whispered, and I felt him brush a strand of hair carefully from my face. "You don't have to go back to him," Edward said, his voice sincere.

My father sighed beside me, and I felt his warm lips on my forehead again. "I don't have a choice... If I don't, Aro will most likely come after my children," Dad said, and I heard the pain in his voice. Biting my lip, I tried hard not to cry. "But what about Esther and Nick? They've been through so much," Carlisle said, his voice soft so he wouldn't wake me. Not like I was asleep.

The car fell quiet for a moment, and I felt father wrap his warm arms around me. It irritated my broken bones, but only for a second. "I'll stay for a week or so, but I can't stay forever. The only reason I really came down here was to make sure my kids were alive," father said. At once I gasped, and pulled away from his side; though I regretted it once I felt the intense pain in my side.

"What do you mean you're not staying?!" I cried, my eyes beginning to water from disbelief. Dad stared at me in shock, and said, "Esther... Did you hear every word I just said?" Glaring at him, I nodded. My father covered his face in deep regret, and sighed loudly. The red eyed guy turned in his seat, and looked at me with hard eyes. "What your father decides to do in the end, is non of your concern," he hissed. Edward growled at him, wrapping a protective arm around me. "Don't talk to her like that Felix. Or I'll make you get out and walk back home," he said threateningly.

Felix rolled his eyes, and then turned in his seat annoyed. "What's she to you Cullen?!" Felix hissed, and at once I leaned into Edward stone side in tears. "My sister," Edward hissed back. Carlisle sighed in the front seat, and said, "Do we have to talk about this right now? We're in an enclosed car, with an injured child. Let's discuss this when we get to the hotel." The last part came out in a type of command.

The car fell silent, and Edward's grip on me loosened. My father was sitting up straight now, his eyes watching the passing fields outside. Passing fields? My eye's went wide, and I looked at Carlisle confused. "Hotel? Where exactly are we?" I asked, wondering how far I was dragged away from my brother. Edward was the one to answer. "We're in Kansas. Robert thought a more secluded area would make it easier for him to get you back if you escaped. Turns out he was wrong," Edward said, and a smile formed on his face.

"How did he find you in the first place?" Carlisle asked me, now curious.

That's when it all hit me. Looking down at the scar on my broken arm, I realized, he was going to find me again. Gasping, I looked at Edward frantically and said, "I need a knife!" Every one looked at me in total confusion. Every one except Edward, he was glaring at me. "Are you insane! Their are other ways to get things out of your body! Cutting yourself isn't the only way."

With a frantic expression, I cried, "But it's the easiest!" Dad suddenly grabbed my face, and forced me to look at him. "Esther Carrie Ross. You. Will not. Cut. Yourself," father hissed, with very serious eyes. Gritting my teeth, I hissed, "Why do you care?! You're leaving Nick and I! What's me being dead got to do with this!" Dad's eyes softened, and he let go of my face with a pained expression.

"If you'd just understand why I can't stay, this would be so much easier," he whispered, and looked out the window.

"Then explain it to me," I begged, my good hand tightening around Teddy's worn paw. "I already did!" Dad cried, hitting his forehead in frustration. "You'll get killed if Aro finds out where I am! I'm not even supposed to be here right now! I only came to make sure you and Nick were safe!" He cried, and I saw his eyes begin to water.

Now, I was completely speechless, and I looked out of Edward's window in tears. No one said a word for the next couple of hours. Eventually I got bored enough, that I leaned against Edward, and closed my eyes drifting to sleep. It was only when Carlisle woke me to find out what I wanted to eat, that I realized dad had taken from Edward's shoulder, and made me rest on his own. I had to admit he was warm, but the thought of him leaving made me keep these thoughts to myself.

"Esther... Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked, still waiting for my answer to his question. Nodding, I said, "Whatever you find is good enough to me." Carlisle sighed, and turned back to the road, his eyes hard. With a yawn, I tried to sit up, but my broken ribs screamed in pain, which made me whimper. Dad immediately turned to me worried, "What is it Esther? What's hurting?"

Closing my eyes, I clutched my right side with my left hand in pain. "Nothing," I hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you need me to pull over and look at it Esther?" Carlisle asked, his eyes concerned. My pain worsened, and my eyes began to tear. "No," I hissed, and then said more calmly, "Just give me a minute." Closing my eyes hard, I tried to heal my breaks once more, but the bones were to badly damaged to be healed on their own. With a gasp, I let go of my side, and fell against dad weakly.

He quickly grabbed hold of my shoulder, which happened to be apart of my broken arm. My arm screamed in pain, and I gasped from the stinging in my arm, and flew back on Edward. That was a mistake, because my ribs stung badly from the impact. "That's it," Carlisle said, and pulled over on the side of the road. "Edward, get my bag from the back of the car," Carlisle ordered.

Edward obeyed, and jumped out of the car, disappearing. Carlisle quickly arrived in the open doorway, and carefully forced me to sit halfway out of the car. "No," I cried, "I can fix it! I just need some time to regain my strength." Carlisle ignored me, and took his black bag from Edward, going through it with concentration.

He at once forced me to give him my arm, and I did so, wincing in pain. He gently wrapped gauze around my swollen arm, from my upper arm, all the way to the palm of my hand. "I didn't break my whole arm," I muttered, glaring at my now wrapped arm. Carlisle ignored me, and put the remaining gauze in his black bag. "I'm heading straight to a hotel now. There I'll take care of your ribs. So sit still, and don't move," he ordered.

After I was back in the middle of the backseat, Carlisle and Edward were back in the car, and we were of to a hotel. It took us only fifteen minute's to reach the closest one, and Carlisle threatened to ground me if I moved while he went to buy us a room. Sighing, I looked out the window, not really wanting to make contact with anyone. A cell suddenly rang, and my dad jumped, shocked that it was his.

He looked at the caller idea, and his eyes turned wide with horror. "Uh... I gotta take this," he said, and jumped out of the car. Felix was right behind him, and closed the door leaving me alone with Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked, seeing Edward listening to dad's conversation. "It's Aro... He knows your dad is with you, and he isn't one bit happy about it. Your dad's trying to make a deal with him, but Aro isn't buying it," Edward said, and at once my face fell. "Can I call Nick?" I asked, knowing Edward had a cell.

Edward smiled, and handed me his cell. Dialing with one hand, I held it to my ear, closing my eyes from the eagerness of wanting to hear Nick's voice. Bella was the one to answer of course, thinking I was Edward. "Edward! I've been waiting for you to call!" Smiling softly, I said, "Sorry Bella. It's Esther. Is Nick there?" There was silence for a moment, and I prayed he would be there.

"Esther!" Nick's familiar, caring voice came on the other line, and at once I sighed in relief. "Yeah Nick. It's me," I said. "Thank goodness! How are you? Are you hurt? Is dad with you?" he asked, eager to get an answer. Frowning, I skipped the part about dad, and whispered, "Other than a few broken bones, I'm okay." Edward snorted at that, and I glared at him, hissing in my head, _'I am okay!'_ He held up his hands defensively, then looked out the window.

"What do you mean 'broken bones'? Did Robert hurt you?!" Nick asked, his voice sounding angry. Biting my lip, I whispered even softer than before, "Yeah... Dylan and Nathan stopped him in time though."

Nick gasped on the other line, shocked by my words. "Dylan and Nathan actually helped you?!" Nick asked flabbergasted. Smiling softly, I said, "I guess some people do have a change of heart." Nick chuckled and said, "No kidding. Do you know how far you are from home."

"We're stopping at a hotel," I whispered, "So I have no idea."

Nick sighed from aggravation, and said, "Well call me in the morning sis." Nodding, I said, "Okay Nick... I'll call tomorrow." After that, we exchanged good-byes, and then I handed the phone back to Edward. He smiled kindly at me, but other than that, was quiet.

Carlisle was suddenly back, and said, "I got a room. Presidential sweet. You can head on up with Esther, Edward." Edward nodded, and then got out of the car. He carefully pulled me out, and placed me gently on my feet. "Can you walk Esther?" He asked, staring cautiously at me. Nodding, I began to walk, but at once my ribs screamed in pain, and I clutched my side in agony. Edward caught me as I lost my balance, and pulled me up into his arms. "Well, at least we'll get to the room faster," he muttered, and carried me toward the hotels entrance.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes tiredly, letting my pain drag me into the pits of unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

_The heart monitor was a constant rhythm, repeating over and over again in a nonstop tune. Lying down on a hospital bed, I closed my eyes hard, horrified by what was going to happen. Robert suddenly entered, his white lab coat shining by the rooms bright light. My eyes searched wildly for Teddy, but I saw no sign of him anywhere. Robert suddenly touched my forehead carefully, and asked, "Are we ready Esther?" _

_With all my strength, I tried to shake my head, but not one part of my body moved. The only thing that could move were my eyes, and I followed Robert as he walked over to his medical table, and picked up the one thing I hated the most. In his hand, was a black syringe, which a held a freaky blue liquid. As soon as this liquid entered my body, I'd immediately go into a deep sleep, and Robert would be able to take as many test's as he wanted from me._

_A worker entered, as Robert was readying the syringe, and he said, "Sorry to interrupt Robert. But I'm not sure that this is such a great idea. Esther is really young for a procedure like this. Her small body has a possibility of going into shock." Robert rolled his eyes, and said, "Tons of kids get there heads cut open. I don't think it will be a problem for Esther." _

_My eyes flew open in shock, and I tried really hard to break through the drug that was numbing my body. "I'm just saying Robert. If Esther were to wake up during the procedure, she could be killed right away," the man said, worry visible in his voice. My eyes flew open in horror. Killed? I wasn't ready to die! At once I used all my strength to fight against the drug in my body, hoping that, by some miracle, I'd escape._

_Luck seemed to be working with me, because before I realized what was happening, I was already using my upper body strength, to remove the I.V on my arm. A few moments after the drugs had stopped being forced into my body, I regained some momentum, and got my feet off of the bed, feeling the cool floor under them. As Robert and the surgeon argued, I quickly managed to stand, and roughly walked to the door. It was only when I turned the nob, the Robert yelled. _

_With panic, I thrust the door open, and broke into a hard run down the hall, fear rising inside me. Roberts footsteps followed behind, but I kept running, unaware of where i was going. Running into a cold body, I felt arms immediately wrap around me, and I broke into sobs at my comforters chest. My brother stroked my hair softly, his voice strained with worry. "What did you do to her?!" Nick asked Robert, who was standing behind me panting._

_Robert growled and hissed, "I did nothing to your sister! Now tell her to get her butt back in the hospital room, or I'll beat her senseless!" Robert gasped, and quickly shoved me behind him, lighting his hands with fire as he did so. "Try!" he threatened, the flames growing bigger, as Nicks anger grew greater. Robert scowled at Nick, and before I could react, pulled me out of my brothers cool arms. _

_At once I reacted out of instinct, and turned grabbing Roberts arm, ready to shock him. Robert sensed it, because he threw me on the floor hard, stepping away from me quickly. Suddenly Nick shot fire at Robert, and Robert fell on the floor in intense pain. I wanted so badly to yell, 'How does it feel!', but Nick had already pulled me off the floor, and was helping me up. Dylan, the one who had been walking in the halls with Nick, quickly took me from my brother, and said, "You two better get back to your room. Rob's not going to be a happy person when he wakes up." And Dylan was right._

_That night before dinner, Robert came in, his face burnt badly. Nick immediately stood, and backed away worried he would be the one punished. Shockingly Robert ignored him, and went to me, grabbing me from the ground where I sat. "Your brothers going to pay for what he did to me... And to make him suffer, I'm going to make him watch you get beat to a pulp," Robert hissed._

_Nick yelled, "No!" but Robert already had me on the ground, his belt cutting into the skin of my arm carelessly. Nick tried to shove him off, but each time he tried to come close to me and Robert, the belt came down harder. It all was too much for me to handle, and before I could resist, darkness clouded my vision, and I was carried to a land of hope._

Waking up with a gasp, I clutched my arm in horror, only to feel the gauze that was still wrapped around it. It no longer felt like a break. It felt like thirty blows were forced onto my arm. At once I cried in pain, tears of agony falling down my cheeks. Dad was immediately beside me, telling me it was just a nightmare, and everything was okay. Opening my eyes, I looked at the clock on the hotel nightstand, and saw it was 4:20 in the morning. Edward, Carlisle, and Felix were all seated on the sofa in the room, watching T.V that was muted.

Groaning, I placed my head against my fathers side, who was now laying beside me, stroking my hair softly. "It's alright Essy. I'm still here," dad whispered, and it calmed me slightly. For a moment, I was more thankful than ever, that dad had not left to Volterra yet, and I fell back asleep tiredly.

It was around eight, when I woke up again, and I was greeted by a smiling Edward. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Ready for our ride home?" he asked, a lop sided grin forming on his face. Nodding slowly, I sat up, and rubbed my side softly. I was surprised to see gauze was already wrapped around my chest. Looking up, I blushed hard, which made Edward laugh. "Carlisle took the liberty of putting wrapping on you while you were sleeping last night. We decided you'd try to make up an excuse, and get away with no treatment," Edward admitted.

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "You could have asked." Edward chuckled, and shook his head. "Come on. It's time to get up and eat some breakfast," he said, and helped me sit up. Rolling my eyes, I managed to get out of bed, and walk painfully over to the small table in the huge hotel room. A plate of food sat on it; Steaming bacon and eggs. Smiling, I sat at the table, and dug into the food with pleasure, enjoying the warmth on my throat.

The door to the room, opened and shut, and I heard footsteps approach the table. "Roberto and Felix decided to go for a quick hunt, so we have about an hour before we leave," Carlisle said, taking the seat beside me. "Are Emmett and Jasper back at the house yet?" I asked, moving the left overs on my plate carelessly.

"Yes... Emmett says everyone is anxious to have you back home," Carlisle said, his golden eyes staring at me softly, "Esme said that Nick and Seth won't stop asking Alice when your supposed to get back." Smiling, I whispered, "That sounds like them. The obsessive imprintee, and the over anxious brother."

Edward chuckled, and said, "He's more than anxious. He's dying with worry as Alice told me." Smiling, I looked down at my crumb filled plate, and said, "Yeah... That sound like him."

The door to the room suddenly opened, and Dad entered, Felix following behind. "Any news from Aro?" Edward asked, his eyes set hard. Dad closed his eyes, gritting his teeth angrily. "Yes. And may I say it is very unpleasant," Dad said, pressing a finger to his forehead. Edward listened hard to Dad's mind, and then his eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me?" Edward said, then a growl escaped him.

"What?! What's wrong?" I asked, worry clear in my voice.

Dad's eyes trailed to me, looking full of horror. "Aro's paying a visit." It was Edward who said it, and i stared at him in shock. "Why?!" I asked, my blood boiling inside me from horror. Dad was the one to answer, and his voice was weak, "He wants to meet you and Nick."

My eyes flew open in horror, and my jaw dropped in shock. "But... Why?" I asked, my own voice growing weak from horror. Dad sighed, and sat on the chair beside me, staring hard at me. "Aro is curious to meet the two children that I refuse to abandon. He said that if he finds you and Nick talented enough, he may offer to let you live in Volterra with us," Dad said, his eyes looking at the table as he spoke.

At once I jumped out of my seat, ignoring my screaming ribs and my cracking arm. "And if I refuse his offer?" I asked, now glaring at my father hard. Dad stared at me in shock, and then he turned stern. "If you refuse, then most likely Aro will either kill Nick and you, or he'll force you to live in Volterra. So either way, I think it's best not to refuse his offer," Dad said, his voice almost a threat.

"You can't tell me what to do! And besides... The Cullen's are my family! I'd never leave them!" I cried, my eyes beginning to water. My father looked at me shocked, then confused, then sorry. "Esther... I know I was never there for you. But if you give me a chance, I promise you that when we get to Italy, I'll do everything in my power, to make up for all of those years I have missed," Dad said, his voice soft.

With tears, I cried, "I'm not going to Italy! I'm staying here with my family, and there is nothing you can do about it!" A cold hand touched my shoulder, but before I could see who it was, I was already rushing into the bathroom, and closing the door. With a sob, I sat on the toilet lid, tears falling from my cheeks to the tiled floor. My heart hurt so bad right now, I don't know if it was from hurt, or anger, or even the feeling of guilt. Guilt for yelling at my father like that. But who could blame me... I mean after all of these years, my dad comes back, and wants to take us away from the only people who have ever loved us. It's complete and total cruelty.

A knock on the door sounded, and it opened softly, graceful footsteps approaching me. "Esther... You know that your father only wants what's best for you," Carlisle said, crouching down so that he was at my level. Closing my eyes, I whispered, "He can't make Nick and I do something we don't want to do." Carlisle smiled, and nodded his head in agreement, his hand resting on my shoulder. "But you do have to respect his opinion," Carlisle said, and brushed a brown piece of hair away from my face.

Sighing, I wiped my eyes, and whispered, "I know... But it's not that easy." Carlisle chuckled and said, "It's never easy Esther. But you at least try." Looking up at my foster father, I smiled and nodded, then stood giving Carlisle a one handed hug. He hugged me back carefully, and his cool body felt good on my sore ribs. "How about we get on the road?" Carlisle said, wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

Nodding, I pulled away from Carlisle, and walked out of the bathroom slowly, my eyes on the floor the whole time. Edward smiled at me softly, and I smiled back. Dad sat at the table still, his eyes distant, staring at the wall. Felix watched him closely, but paid no mind to it, and went back to reading a book, he must have found somewhere. With a sigh, i walked over to dad carefully, and sat in the chair beside him.

He looked at me when he heard me sit, but went back to staring at the wall. "Sorry..." I whispered, hoping he'd accept my apology. Dad looked at me, his eyes soft, "No Esther... I'm the one who should be sorry. I can't make Nick you and you do something you don't want."

Smiling, I gave dad a one hand hug, and leaned against him carefully. Carlisle suddenly said, "We better be getting on the road. Everyone is anxious to have Esther home." Everyone nodded, and Dad helped me stand, then put a comforting arm around me. Smiling, I grabbed Teddy from where he sat on the bed, and then walked beside father as he led me out of the hotel room, and toward the elevator. A voice stopped us however.

"Stop right there Esther!" Robert hissed, his voice sounding furious. Gasping, I turned in horror, shucked to see a crazy looking Robert pacing toward me. Clutching Teddy hard, I whimpered and went behind my dad, scared out of my mind. Edward at once flew out of the hotel room, grabbing Robert and shoving him against the wall. "Why can't you humans ever learn?!" Edward hissed, his voice more menacing than ever.

Robert yelled, "Who do you think you are?! Let me go at once!" Edward growled, and shoved him harder against the wall. "Esther! If you forgot, you belong to me now! My mark is on you!" Robert yelled, his eyes looking slightly crazy. At once Edward saw what he meant in his mind, and growled in fury. "How dare you brand her! Who do you think you are?!" Edward yelled.

Carlisle walked out of the room calmly, though his eyes were hard and full of rage. "Let him go Edward," Carlisle ordered, his voice hard with rage. Edward smirked, and released Robert, making him fall to the ground with a loud thump. Robert stood quickly, his eyes rapidly searching for me again. "Esther! You can't hide from me forever!" Robert yelled, and then he smiled widely, "Besides... I can track you to the end of the world. You and your brother!"

At once I gasped, and looked down at the scar on my unharmed arm. Looking up at Edward I yelled, "Told you I should have cut it out while I had the chance."

Edward turned to me sternly, and said hard, "That's enough Esther. Your not going to stick a knife through you as long as I have anything to do with it." Biting my lip, I nodded in defeat, and pressed my face against fathers back.

"So what should we do with him?" Felix asked, suddenly standing in the hall hovering over Robert. Carlisle and Edward shared a long look, and after a few moments, Edward gave Carlisle a nod. Then Carlisle began to walk over to me and dad, but turned to a hungry looking Felix, with a hard look. "Wait till we get in the elevator. I want absolutely no part in this," Carlisle said, and then turned back toward me and dad. At once I knew what was happening. Felix was going to eat Robert.

For a moment I felt complete and total pity for this man, trying his hardest to get off the floor, his crazy eyes staring at me with want. But then I remembered he was the man who had murdered my mom, and at that moment, I could care less about his fate. "Let's go," Father said, and began to lead me toward the elevator again. Edward and Carlisle walked behind us, whispering to one another softly.

As soon as we got on the elevator, I heard the faded scream of a terrified man, and broke into sobs. Dad held me close, and said, "It's a vampires way of life Esther... It happens all the time." That made me shiver, and my blood felt cold at once. Looking up at father, I asked in tears, "Have you ever done it? Murdered a human because of your _way of life_?" Dad sighed, but nodded, whispering, "It comes with the half-vampire thing."

There was no want to have an argument with my father at the moment. So instead, I accepted his way of life, and leaned into his hold, crying once more. Once the Elevator hit the main floor, dad pulled me carefully into his arms, letting me sob quietly into his chest. Once we got passed the lobby, outside to the parking lot, I whispered, "Will I become a vampire like you?"

Dad tensed by my question, but whispered back to me, "I truly pray not Esther. Being a vampire isn't something you'd want." Nodding, I closed my eyes, feeling the cool breeze nip on my cheeks.

Once we got to the car, dad placed me back in my original seat, and got in beside me. Edward and Carlisle were still inside, probably checking out of the suite. "So... What did that creep mean by, 'My mark is on you'?" dad asked, his eyes staring at me worried.

Smiling, I whispered, "I'd almost forgotten about the mark." Bending down painfully, I pulled up my dirty jeans leg, and stared at my right leg, which had a red scar on it. Etched in my skin were the letters, P.O.R, which most likely meant, Property of Robert. That made me laugh. That guy had some really bad issues. It's pretty sad to think, I was more than overjoyed that Felix had killed him. Which was really sad on my part.

The door suddenly opened, and I sat up straight, wincing when my ribs hurt. "Who's ready to get back to Washington?" Edward asked, taking a seat next to me.

Smiling widely, I said, "Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I got a new story in my head and I couldn't resist the urge to write it. So I'll try really hard to multitask back and forth from each. Hope you like this chapter even though I kept you all waiting.**

* * *

As the mansion grew closer and closer, I could see Nick there, sitting on the wooden steps, practically moving with excitement. Carlisle pulled into the driveway, and Edward got out quickly, knowing I'd be more than anxious to see Nick. Rushing out of the car, I held Teddy with my good hand, and walked with tears to my relieved brother. Nick rushed toward me quickly, pulling me carefully in his cool arms.

He pressed his face into my hair, tears falling down his cheeks. "Esther! I've been so worried about you sis!" He cried, holding me slightly closer. Smiling, I leaned into Nick's hold, enjoying this brother-sister moment. "It's good to see you Nick," I whispered, not wanting him to let go. Sadly he pulled away, quickly turning to father (who had approached us) with a smile.

Holding me close, Nick whispered, "Thanks for getting her back dad." When he said dad, I heard a hint of joy inside him. Dad nodded, and hugged the both of us with an urge of happiness. "I'm just happy that we can all be together as a family," Dad whispered, and he kissed my forehead softly. Smiling brightly, I leaned into father now, a huge smile on my face.

Two warm arms suddenly wrapped around me, and I was pulled from the circle, into Seth's warm arms. "Essy! Thank God you're okay!" Seth cried. Laughing slightly, I turned and hugged Seth carefully, leaning into his warm embrace. "It's good to see you Seth," I whispered. Seth kissed my head gently, and a blush pulled on my cheeks. Seth could always make me blush.

"Well it's about time the munchkin came home!" Leah said, coming outside with a smile. Behind her the rest of the family followed, Emmett and Jasper smirking widely. "Did he suffer?!" Emmett asked excitedly, going over to Edward, Felix, and Carlisle, who were still at the car. "He got what he deserved," Felix said, sounding slightly bored as he leaned against the car. Jasper smirked and said, "If I knew him back in the 1900's I would have had a good time killing that monster."

Seth suddenly perked up, and asked, "Are you saying that the guy after Nick and Esther is dead?" Leah slapped her forehead, a face full of total disbelief.

"We already talked about this, Seth? We told you last night!" Leah hissed, smacking Seth on the back of the head. He grinned sheepishly, and said, "Well I was eating... When I eat, I hear nothing."

Nick and I burst into laughter as Leah began to smack Seth repeatedly. But after a moment of laughing, my lungs stung bad, and I clutched my side with a groan. Everyone turned their attention to me, and before I knew it, Alice was beside me, saying, "Family reunions over. Esther needs her rest!" Alice grabbed my good hand, forcing me to follow her into the house. Esme, Rosalie, and Bella followed with smiles.

Being pulled into my own bedroom, Alice quickly yanked me over to the bed. "Alright Missy. Sit and don't move. Starting now, I'm giving you an official make over," Alice chimed.

Opening my eyes widely, I shook my head in horror and cried, "What happened to resting?!" Alice just smiled evilly at me, and then said to Bella who was standing beside the others at the door, "Lock it!" Bella giggled, and quickly locked the door behind her, Esme and Rosalie laughing their heads off.

Great. Just Great.

**Nick POV**

As soon as Esther disappeared into the mansion, I turned to dad quickly, eyes anxious. "So is it true about the Volturi dad?" I asked, my mind remembering what Alice had seen the other day. Dad nodded his head regretfully, and said, "Yes... They'll be here in a week. And I'm sure that they'll come prepared. They aren't exactly over the whole thing with Edward and Bella's daughter a few years ago."

Letting out a hard breath, I muttered, "Perfect. Just perfect! Esther and I get to meet the man that pretty much ruined our lives. That should brighten our days immensely!" With fury I clenched my hand, gritting my teeth to keep the fire inside my body.

"Look Nick. We've dealt with the Volturi many times before," Edward said softly, "I'm sure one more encounter is nothing. Aro is a reasonable man, and would never think of hurting you or your sister in any way."

That made me snort, and I looked at Edward with hard eyes. "He's already ruined our family. I'm sure hurting us would mean nothing to him," I hissed, picturing my mother in my head. If father had been there to protect mom, she would still be alive right now. Dad suddenly put both hands on each of my shoulders, and looked at me hard. "Aro did nothing to this family," Dad hissed.

At once my blood boiled in fury, and yelled, "Your defending him! How selfish can you be dad? Because of this Aro... Essy and I were stuck living with only mom for most of our life. We were stuck having to control these powers on our own. We were taken away from our dead mother and forced into a life of hell! Don't tell me Aro did nothing! Because he did Everything!!" As soon as my rant was finished, I pulled away from my shocked father angrily, and walked back to the house with fury.

Leah was walking be me in an instant, and she took my hand, looking at me with sympathy. "Don't let your dad get you down Nick," Leah whispered as we entered the house. With fury I hissed, "What right does that man have telling me Aro did nothing? That creepy vampire leader ruined our lives way before I was even born!" Leah fell into silence, but followed me to the sofa in the living room, where i sat in fury.

"What's the point of dad even being here if he just wants Aro to ruin this family again?" I muttered, crossing my arms annoyed.

Leah shrugged, and whispered, "Maybe... And I'm just thinking aloud here Nick, so don't get mad... But maybe your father is trying to start over. And even if that Leech was to come here, none of us would let him take you back to his freaky home in Volterra. It would tear this family apart, not to mention Seth and I would probably lose our mind."

"Got that right sis," Seth muttered, walking into the room. In his hand was Essy's stuffed bear. "Uh Seth... Not that I think your weird and all, but- Why do you have my sisters stuffed bear?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows confused.

Seth looked at the bear in his hand, and shrugged, "Beats me. Edward handed it to me, so I decided to just take it into the house." Rolling my eyes, I held my hand out for it, and Seth tossed it over to me with a sheepish grin. Shaking my head in disbelief, I stared down at the old pile of rags in my hand. It only felt like days ago that I had to force my desperate sister away from her only friend. Tracing the tare on Teddy's ear, I wondered why Esther was so attached to this thing. It looked like another crummy stuffed animal to me.

"Teddy!" My sister suddenly ran in the room, her hair pulled into a single braid. She was wearing a blue tank top, with some black jeans, though she was bare foot. "I thought Alice and the others were giving you a make over?" Seth said, as Esther sat on the couch next to me, grabbing Teddy out of my hand anxiously.

She blushed at Seth's question and muttered, "Yeah, about that... If Alice comes looking for me, tell her I died." Alice suddenly ran into the room, her face furious. "Esther! You can't run around the house half dressed! I mean look at you! You don't have any socks on, and I still need to do your makeup!"

Esther immediately rushed behind Seth, hiding from Alice in horror. "Come on Alice! Half the girls my age don't even wear makeup," Esther complained, burying her face into her teddy bears fur. "Move Seth!" Alice ordered, walking over to Seth and Esther with fury.

"Nah... I'll pass," Seth muttered. Then in one quick movement he had Esther in his arms, and was out the living room, through the kitchen, and into the backyard. Alice glared at his retreating form, and took off after Seth and Esther, yelling, "Oh no you don't mutt!"

As soon as Alice disappeared through the kitchen door, the room fell silent, and Leah leaned against me with a grin. "You can never get a break from that vamp chick," Leah admitted, shaking her head in disbelief. With a laugh, I nodded my head in agreement, and kissed Leah's head softly. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, just barely hearing Esther's laughter in the distance.

**Third Person POV  
**

Candle's flickered brightly in the huge round throne room, as the three high vampire kings sat on their thrones, each looking furious. Jane stood off to the right of the three thrones, awaiting her masters orders eagerly to retrieve the disobedient Roberto, and the stubborn Felix. Footsteps approached this young vampire, and her crimson eyes flew to her approaching intruder.

Her brother Alec happened to be the one intruding, and he smiled at his sister as he approached. "Hello Jane," he said softly, as to not disturb the three kings, deep in thought nearby. Jane nodded to acknowledge her brothers presence, and quickly turned to him with bored eyes. "I'm so tired of this constant wait. Why can't we go to America already? This constant no order thing is making me agitated.

"Patience Jane," Aro said, suddenly approaching the two young vampires with excited eyes. "We leave tomorrow for America, dear. I assure you that the plan is in order," Aro said softly, placing a hand on Jane's head reassuringly. "Now, be a dear Jane, and give Alec and I a moment," Aro said. Jane bowed, saying, "Yes master," and then left Aro and Alec to their business.

"What may I do for you?" Alec asked, bowing to his master in respect. Aro smiled, and said, "I have a proposition for you son. Me and my brothers have decided how you will help in the retrieval of our dear friends Roberto and Felix." Alec suddenly became nervous, not really to excited to hear his masters plans. But he remembered he had no choice in the matter, and asked softly, "What proposition sir?"

Aro smiled widely, and said, "Come Alec. There's no reason to worry. I'm giving you a very easy job." Alec would have scoffed of he could, because he knew no order Aro ever gave him was easy. "Now here it is son. I have scheduled for you to leave earlier than the rest of us tomorrow. When you get to America, you are to go to the Cullen's house where you'll find Roberto's children alone with two of the mutts. One of the new psychic's told me that the Cullen's are due to all go on a hunting trip tomorrow. What I want you to do is gain Nick and Esther's trust... Become friends with them in any way you can. Once they gain your trust get them away from the Cullen house so that me and my men can get Roberto and Felix back. I don't care where you take the children, but get them away from the house so that we can get in-"

"Sir," Alec said, cutting him off eagerly. "Even if I were to get to the Cullen's house, those mutts would be using me as a giant toothpick! And not to mention, they'd warn Esther and Nick that I'm volturi! This plan could never work," I said, trying desperately to sound reasonable. Aro laughed, and shook his head in disbelief. "Alec! You have an amazing power! Use it if you must! Either way, I'm sure you'll do what's right in the end," Aro said.

With that, Aro turned and left, saying as he went, "Your flight arrives at 7. Be ready Alec." Alec watched Aro's retreating for in total shock. With horror, he turned and left the throne room, muttering to himself as he left, "Great... Just perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

**Esther POV**

It had been three days since I had gotten back home. Felix and dad distanced themselves from the Cullen's as much as they could, usually talking outside or, sitting glumly in a room. Edward told me they were both just getting home sick, and that made me want to cry. Dad wasn't happy here... And we were. Nick told me not to worry about dad, because if he wanted to destroy this family it was up to him. I guess Nick wasn't too happy to have dad back.

With a sigh, I stared at Felix and my father, who were chatting softly on the wooden porch outside. Holding Teddy close to me, I was about to go out and join them, when Nick stepped in my path. "Don't Esther," he said, and quickly forced me back into the living room, his eyes hard. "But why?" I complained, pulling a solid pout on my face. Nick ignored my face, and said, "If dad wants to join _this _family, then he can come inside on his own."

With that I left Nick, disappointed, and decided to search the house for Seth. Finding him in his bedroom, listening to music on his i-pod, I walked over to him with a smile and sat beside him. He scooted over giving me room, and quickly handed me a ear bud to his music. Smiling I took it, and put it in my ear, music immediately flowing through my head. Sighing, I rested my head against Seth, listening to the music flood out my emotions.

Closing my eyes, I tiredly drifted, using Seth as a pillow as I fell into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

_A loud drip-drop was heard from somewhere in the distance, as I sat on a cold ground in a dark room. Standing in confusion, my silver eyes searched wildly for the source of the noise, but I saw nothing in the darkness. Walking slowly through the dark room, I stretched my hands out eagerly, trying to find some door or source of escape. Eventually my hand hit a stoned wall, and I searched eagerly for a medal nob that could get me out of the darkness._

_Footsteps suddenly sounded, and I backed away quickly, my eyes searching for it's source. Something cold and hard suddenly touched my shoulder, and I screamed loudly, turning to see the monster who touched me. All I saw though, was complete darkness. In horror, I yelled for Nick, but I got no answer at all. _

_"Oh relax Esther... Your brother Nick is fine," a cold voice chimed behind me, and I turned in horror. The only thing I could see however was darkness._

_"You fascinate me Esther... Someone so young, holding so much power. Just think how powerful you'd be if you were a vampire," the voice hissed. My eyes widened in horror, and I did the only thing I had the courage to do. I ran. With all my strength, I searched for the same stone wall I had met earlier, but I just kept running through darkness. That was until I ran into something cold and rock like, and fell to the ground in pain._

_A cold laugh sounded in front of me, and someone moved around me, light steps echoing through the empty darkness. "You have so much power Esther. So then why do you not want to be even more powerful? I could give you everything Esther... Immortal life. Amazing strength. Unbelievable abilities... You just have to accept my offer," he whispered, and I suddenly felt sharp fingernails graze across my collar bone._

_At once I tried to get up and run, but cold hands grabbed me, and pinned me down to the cold floor. "One word Esther... All you have to say is yes. And then you'll be unstoppable," he hissed, his cold hand trailing along my neck. "NO!" I yelled, and began to fight against the heavy piece of stone, which was holding me down. The monster laughed loudly, and felt his cold hand shove my head sideways to the floor._

_"Sounds like a yes to me," the monster hissed, and suddenly his cold breath was blowing across my neck. At once I began to struggle harder, now with sobs escaping me. "Three days... And then you'll be like us," he whispered, and then his teeth dug into my skin. _

_

* * *

_"NICK!!" I shouted, shooting up from Seth's bed in tears. Seth jumped up in shock, his tired eyes looking at me in horror. Before he had time to ask, I was out of the bed and in the corner of the room, holding Teddy hard to my shaking body. At once Seth rushed over to me, his eyes more concerned then ever. He quickly pulled me into his arms, letting me break into sobs against his hard chest.

"What happened?" Nessie asked from the back ground.

"I don't know. Just go get Nick," Seth said, tightening his hold on my horrified body. As silence fell in the room, my mind went back to his words, '_I could give you everything Esther... Immortal life. Amazing strength. Unbelievable abilities...' _At once I whimpered, holding my head hard to get his filthy words out of my mind.

Footsteps suddenly arrived, and Nick's frantic voice asked, "What happened?"

Seth replied with a shrug, and said, "She must have had a nightmare." Seth's words rang in my head hard, and I curled up harder against Seth, though my ribs cried out in protest. His words however shielded my pain, as I heard his voice hiss in my head, _'Just think how powerful you'd be if you were a vampire.'_

With hard sobs I cried, "I don't want to. I don't want to." Nick knelt in front of me, grabbing my chin to force me to look at him. "You don't want to what, Esther?" he asked eagerly. My tearful eyes looked at Nick in horror, and I at once left Seth's arms and rushed into Nick's. "Please Nick... Don't let him turn me into a vampire. I don't want to be a vampire," I sobbed. Nick hugged me tightly against him, and whispered soothing words in my ear.

As I sobbed into Nick's shirt, I felt him lift me from the floor and carry me to the bed. Once he sat down and held me in his lap, I curled up into him, my body shaking once more. "He was so close... So close," I whispered, my voice shaky from sobbing.

"Who?" Nick asked, desperate for answers.

With a hard breath, I whispered, "Aro..." and then I broke into more sobs. Nick tried hard to calm me, but my crying continued for hours. Sooner or later, my swollen eyes grew droopy, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, I saw that I was still in Seth's bed, his dark wolf blanket covering me. With a sigh, I sat up in the dim room and stared over at the clock beside me. It was 4 am, which didn't surprise. I felt like I had been sleeping like a rock. Stretching, I got out of bed and walked out into the hall, Teddy still in my arms. The house was quiet as I walked through the finely decorated hallway, and I heard no movement at all.

Walking downstairs, I went into the living quietly and was surprised to see Nick sitting on the sofa, reading a book. "Nick? I thought you'd be asleep," I muttered, walking over to him tiredly. Nick was shocked by my voice, but relaxed and went back to reading his book. "Oh, i was asleep. But when Edward came in to tell me they were going on a hunting trip, I decided there was no point in going back to sleep," he said, his eyes still on his book.

Sitting down beside him, I stared at the brace on my arm and said, "When Carlisle get's back home, I'm seriously going to beg him to let me take this dumb brace off. It's not like my arm even hurts anymore." Nick chuckled, and closed his book with a smile, saying, "I'm sure Carlisle won't mind if you take off right now."

Hesitating, I went to take off, but the phone rang making me freeze before I had the chance. "Or maybe not," Nick muttered, picking the phone up with a polite, "Cullen residence." There was a high pitched voice in the receiver, and I knew exactly who it was. "Okay Alice! She won't take it off... I swear... I swear on my life. Is that enough for you... Alright, bye Alice." He hung up, then turned to me with a sorry expression, "Sorry Essy. The brace stays on."

Defeated, I fell back on the couch with a grunt, and muttered, "Cruel pixie." Nick smirked, and then picked up the remote, turning the flat screen T.V on. With a sigh, I watched the T.V absentmindedly, and asked, "So where are Seth and Leah?"

Nick shrugged and said, "They went for a morning run or something like that. I personally think their scoping the area and making sure the Volturi don't show up." At the word Volturi, I winced remembering the dream I had recently had. Nick felt my tension, because he patted my shoulder saying, "I won't let anything happen to you sis. Those Volturi have to go through me if they want to get to you." His words made me smile, and I said a soft, "Thanks."

Silence fell between us then, and I watched the T.V in front of us, which was on some cooking channel of some kind. After a good thirty minutes of T.V, my stomach grumbled, and I left the living room heading to the kitchen for some early breakfast. Heating up some waffles, I leaned against the counter, waiting for the toaster to finish. When it did, I quickly put my waffles on a plate, and carried them into the living room, where I found Nick reading his book again.

Sitting back down beside him, i took a bite of my waffle and asked, "What are you reading?" though with a full mouth it came out as 'what ah yu readin'. Nick rolled his eyes and said, "What did I say about talking with your mouth full?" Swallowing, I muttered, "Well your no manners either." Nick chuckled, but said anyway, "It's just a history book. Jasper lent it to me because he thought it would give me something to do while the family was gone."

Nodding, I went back to eating my waffles, satisfying my hunger. After I was done, I put my plate beside me and curled up on the couch bored. Another moment of silence passed by, and it was really getting on my nerves. The doorbell rang suddenly, and me and Nick shot each other a confused look. Shutting his book, Nick left the couch and walked into the foyer. I heard him open the front door softly, and curiously, I got up and made my way to the foyer as well.

Walking into the foyer, I saw at the doorway, a boy older than me but younger than Nick. He had crimson eyes- which showed he was a vamp- and dark brown hair, and looked kinda hot for a vampire. But the air coming off of him was giving me the creeps. "Hello. My name is Alec. Are the Cullen's here?" He asked, his red eyes looking back and forth from Nick and I. Nick tensed at the doorway, and said, "Sorry. They stepped out for a moment."

He smiled at this, satisfied by Nick's answer, and a little relieved. "Oh... Well do you mind if I hang around and wait for them to return?" he asked, his voice sounding vaguely menacing. At once I went to Nick's side, whispering, "Maybe we should call Alice first, Nick." Alec chuckled, and said, "I assure you the Cullen's and I are close friends."

Nick hesitated, but stepped aside and said, "Alright. But I am going to call Alice." Alec smiled and entered the foyer, his red eyes glowing. Nick took my arm and dragged me into the living room, whispering, "Don't leave my side." Nodding, I leaned against Nick eagerly, my body slightly shaking. With that we walked into the living room, where the red eyed stranger waited.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I really didn't want this chapter to be too long. Hope you like it though.**

**-I own nothing.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esther POV**

Sitting down on the sofa in the living room, I stared at the stranger in front of me warily. If there was one thing for sure, it's that whoever this guy was, I didn't trust him on bit. So why was he sitting only ten feet away? I still have no idea.

Nick sat beside me, staring at this guy with the same amount of distrust as I was. With a sigh, he reached for the phone beside the couch, which made Alec smirk. "You doing that is going to be truly pointless," Alec said, crossing his arms as he leaned back on the recliner. Nick stared at him confused, but dialed Alice's number quickly, then went to press the call button. Just as his finger lowered to the button, I was pulled from the sofa and restrained by Alec's cold arms.

"What are you doing?!" Nick yelled, dropping the phone and jumping up from the sofa in rage.

Alec chuckled, and grabbed my neck with his cold hand, only making me struggled in horror. "Alright, Nicolas... My name is Alec and I work for the Volturi. In truth, the Cullen's despise me and want me to burn in hell. So here's what were going to do. While your werewolves' senses are haywire a few miles away, the three of us are going to go for a small walk where we'll meet my friend who is going to drive us to the airport. From there we take the private jet back to Volterra. Any questions?"

Nick snarled in response, which made me jump slightly. I'd never known Nick to be so... Vampire. Alec however found it funny, because he chuckled and said, "Look's like you are your fathers' son." Nick growled this time, and took a step forward, but that only made Alec squeeze my neck slightly hard. The air intake was growing less and less by the second. "Nick," I whimpered, struggling to get out of this monsters hold.

Nick stared at me in horror, and then said to Alec, "Okay! I'll go with you. Just don't hurt her." Alec's grip on my throat loosened, and I gasped, taking in the air that had been so rudely cut off. Alec smiled, and said, "That's a very smart decision." Teddy was suddenly torn from my hand, and I let out a gasp. Alec's hold on my loosened slightly, and he said, "Now I just have to leave a message for your father."

He still held a grip to my arm as he pulled me over to the sofa. There he put Teddy down and dropped a letter on top of him. While he was momentarily distracted, Nick lit a flame and yelled, "Let her go!" Alec turned his head to Nick in shock, and his crimson eyes fell on the flame in Nick's hand. "So it is true," he whispered, "You two do have abilities." Nick glared at him, and hissed, "If you don't let her go, then I'll burn you to a crisp."

It was Alec's turn to growl, and he took out something from his jean pocket dialing a number. Nick's flame grew by this and he growled once more. "Damien! I need assistance," Alec hissed, and then he closed the cell, his eyes staring hard at my brother. Nick took a step forward, but before he had a chance to attack Alec, he fell to the floor clutching his head in pain.

"Nick!" I cried, trying to pull out of Alec's grip. A pale man in his early twenties entered the living room suddenly, his red eyes staring intensely at my brother. "That's enough Damien," Alec said. At Alec's order, Nick fell on his back, wincing in pain. Then a moment later, he was unconscious. "Great! Now we have to carry him," Alec complained. The blond guy, Damien, smirked and said, "Makes my job easier."

With those words, Alec forced me out of the living room, though I struggled the whole way. Damien walked behind us, my unconscious brother over his shoulder. "The car's a good two miles. Are you sure we shouldn't knock the girl unconscious too," he asked Alec, his red eyes glancing over at me. At once I panicked, and tried to grab Alec's arm to stun him, but Alec noticed because he tightened his grip on my arm; hard enough to make it crack.

With pain, I let out a piercing scream, which was quickly blocked by Alec's other hand. After my screaming quieted, Alec let go of my mouth and said to Damien, "Run ahead and get the car started. We only have ten more minutes till the Cullen's begin to head back home." Damien nodded, running ahead with my brother, who was still unconscious. Alec then turned me around and forced me to look into his bright red eyes.

"Alright, Esther. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You either cooperate by coming with me willingly, or I'll make sure you have the most painful plane ride to Volterra ever. Choose wisely," he hissed, his cold breath blowing on my horrified face. Glaring at him, I hissed, "You don't control me." At this he growled, and the grip he had on my arm tightened, causing more cracking noises.

"STOP!" I cried, falling to the ground in intense pain. After a moment of painful sobs, Alec crouched down beside me, and hissed, "Are you done?" At once I nodded my head, tears blurring my vision. The grip on my arm vanished at that, and I closed my eyes, trying to heal as much of the break as I could. In the end I only healed it enough for the pain to dim.

Before I had time to regain myself, I was in Alec's arms, and being run through the morning forest. As we ran, I couldn't help but picture this Alec dud being burned into tiny little pieces. About three minutes passed, and a black car came into view on the small road near the Cullen's house. As we approached the car, Damien opened the door for Alec, and he got in restraining me in his lap. Sitting beside us, was a groaning Nick, who was holding his head in agony.

"Drive, Damien!" Alec ordered, and the freaky vamp Damien jumped in the driver's seat and pressed on the gas of the car. Once the car was flying down the road, Alec shoved me off of him and he jumped into the front of the car. As soon as I was free, I quickly looked over at Nick, who was rubbing his temple with tightly closed eyes. He opened them after a moment, and when he saw me he quickly took me in his cool arms. The cold skin felt good on my new break.

Lying my head down on his legs, small tears escaped my eyes, and I whimpered softly. Nick stroked my hair softly, and his cool hand on my head made me relax. "How's your head?" I asked softly, my arm still pounding in pain. "It's fine," he whispered, his voice slightly shaky. He was as scared as I was at the moment. A phone rang from the front seat, and me and Nick jumped by the sudden sound.

As Alec answered the phone, I closed my eyes trying hard to mute out the cruel monster's voice. After a moment later, Alec said to Damien, "The private Jet is ready for us. We need to be on it in half an hour if we want to get to Volterra without the Cullen's stopping us." Damien nodded, his red eyes glued on the road. With a sigh, I asked, "If you just wanted my dad, then why did you take us?"

Alec turned his red eyes to look at me, and he said darkly, "Because you two could be useful." Nick and I looked at each other in horror, and Nick said, "We won't work for some cruel, menacing, human killing freak!" Alec rolled his eyes, and turned back to facing forward. "Not like you'd have much of a choice," he muttered, and then turned the radio on, obviously trying to drone us out.

With a sigh, I sat up in the backseat, keeping my painful arm close to me. Nick went to hug me, but when he wrapped an arm around my newly broken one, I gasped and pulled away in pain. Nick stared at me in shock, and then looked at my slightly swelling arm. In rage, Nick yelled to Alec, "You hurt her!" Alec growled, and turned the radio down, then twisted in his seat to look at me and Nick.

"So what if I did?" he asked, somewhat sounding annoyed.

Nick's hand began to heat up, and I quickly shook my head at him in horror. "No Nick. I'm in the car," I said, praying he wouldn't blow up the vehicle. Nick looked at me for a moment, but then nodded, the redness in his hand dimming. With defeat, Nick and I sat quietly in the back of the car. As I sat there, I was screaming out pleads in my head to Edward. 'Edward! The Volturi has us! Help!', but I was sure he heard none of it. They were most likely still in Canada somewhere.

An hour flew by in a flash, and Damien pulled through a fenced in area covered by trees. Inside the fenced in area was a huge field with a runway that stretched 200 yards. But what caught my eyes the most was a good sized plane, which was already running.

Damien swerved the car by the plane, and Alec jumped out, yelling orders to no one. A young woman however, stuck her head out of the plane, and smiled. "Get out," Damien hissed, getting out of the car. Nick and I shot each other a wary glance, but obeyed his orders. Getting out of the car, Nick grabbed me into a careful hug, and whispered, "We'll get out of this. We always do." Deep inside I wanted to believe him, but who knew what this man Aro could do.

"Let's go," Alec said, suddenly returning and clutching my shoulder. "Grab the boy," he ordered Damien, and once we were restrained, Nick and I were shoved toward the one place we would truly dread going to.

**Roberto POV**

Staring at the laminated letter, written with fine cursive and dark ink, I had to restrain every bone in my body from tearing something to pieces. "He took them!" I yelled, tossing the letter on the dining room table in fury. The blond, Jasper, tried to send me calming waves, but I gave him a glare making him stop. Felix picked up the letter on the table, and sniffed it hard. "Smells like Alec," he muttered, placing it back down on the table.

With a hard sigh, I looked up at the mutt Seth in eagerness, "Are you sure you heard nothing?" The mutt sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. "If I heard Esther was in trouble, I would have ripped that Volturi to pieces. But my hearing and smell was completely screwed up. It was like the freak was controlling my senses," Seth muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in anger.

"And you?" I asked the female dog, now getting more furious than earlier. The girl shook her head, and said with a pained voice, "We were senseless for a good ten minutes. They were long gone by the time we got back to the house."

Gritting my teeth, I pulled my cell out in fury, knowing exactly who to call. Felix grabbed my hand before I could dial the number, and I glared at him. "Aro isn't one to change his mind," Felix said. Edward and Bella shot each other a look at this, but broke it apart quickly. "Chill, Felix. I'm calling Alec so I can talk to my kids." Felix let go of my hand, and nodded.

Getting up from the table, I shot a glance at the letter on the table, and read it over again.

**Dear Roberto,**

**We took some weight off your shoulders for a few days.  
But don't worry. We'll handle them with great care.**

**Alec**

**P.S: Jane will arrive at 5 in the evening tomorrow. Be ready.  
*And no Cullen's.***

The phone rang on its third time, and Alec's icy voice came on the line, "Hello brother." With rage, I yelled, "Let me talk to my son Alec, or so help me I'll feed you to the werewolves!" Alec chuckled on the other line, and said, "As exciting as that sounds Roberto, I'm afraid the wolves won't be necessary. Your son is right here my friend."

Silence fell on the line for a moment, and my sons voice was heard "Dad!" Nicolas cried, his voice slightly hoarse. With a sigh of relief, I asked more relaxed, "Are you and your sister okay?"

Nick took a slight moment to answer, but he said, "We're okay dad. Esther has a small injury but she says it's fine. I think the creep broke her arm." Carlisle heard, and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You mean she has two broken arms now?" I asked worriedly. Nick took a moment, but answered, "The one in the splint is fine. It's just the new one that's driving her insane."

"Where is your sister?" I asked, and noticed Seth was now listening harder. Nick sighed and said, "She's next to me. But she's getting kinda air sick, so I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her." Sighing, I said, "Look Nick. Watch over your sister. I'll come for you as soon as I can."

Silence fell on the line, and I waited anxiously for Nick to answer. "Okay dad..." he whispered, and then the phone was taken out of his hand, and hung up.

Standing, I turned to the werewolves, and asked, "Who wants to go to Volterra?" Seth and Leah immediately perked up, and nodded their heads enthusiastically. Carlisle then stood from where he sat at the table, and said, "Seth, Leah, Emmett, and Jasper will get a head start to La Push. They can be your back up just in case you need help."

Nodding, I said, "That's fine with me. Though, I suggest that they stay out of Volterra till I give them a call. Don't want the Volturi finding out I have unwanted allies in Italy."

The room nodded, and I made my way out the door, but Edward suddenly grabbed my shoulder. "Bring them back Roberto. They mean the world to my family," he whispered, his voice pained.

"I will Edward. I swear on my life," I whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 15 finally! Hope this chapter isn't too short and I really hope you liked it. I'm hoping to make this story have 5 more chapters, but who knows. Maybe it will be longer than that. Review, because I want to know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry this chapter took so long. The week was really busy and I could never find any time to write. Hope you like this chapter though.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing**  
**_

* * *

**Esther POV**

The plane ride to Volterra was beyond torture. The whole ride down, Alec kept a steady gaze on me, obviously thinking I'd attack him. Which I would have if my one arm wasn't still in a splint, and my other arm wasn't blistering in pain. Knowing I had no chance against a vampire anyway, I sat uselessly watching the clouds pass by below us.

Nick seemed more bored than I was, since his hands were tied behind his back. Of course I had tried to prevent this from happening. But Nick got mad when they were forcing on the plane, shot a little fire, and now he's paying for it. Though Alec and Damien were the big ones paying for it, because my brother was now singing some rock song under his breath that seemed to go on and on without an end. It was kinda of funny to see Alec pressing his temple in agitation.

With a sigh, I asked, "How much longer till we get there?" Alec looked out the window beside him, and muttered, "Four more hours by the looks of it." Aggravated, I tried once more to heal my arm again, but my effort only helped to repair a small section of my crushed bone. Furious, I looked out the window once more, closing my eyes to try to drone out the plane, Alec, and my brothers continuous mumbling.

As silence fell around me, I pictured myself back at our small cottage in the woods, where we were safe and well protected. The cottage in which I was born in, grew up in, and was taken from. And even though this cottage was the place where my mother was killed for protecting me and my brother, it still had some really good memories to it. Like the many birthdays me and Nick had together in that house, and the fun we had running through the giant yard, being chased by our loving mother.

The place that we laughed, cried, slept, played, dreamed, and lived in. The place that was only a memory now.

Just thinking of our small cottage made me want to break into tears. That cottage was the one place me and Nick never had to worry. So now, as the plane carried on toward the Volturi's layer, I really wished that we were back at that cottage now, and all of what was happening to us now, was just a terrible nightmare.

**Nick POV**

Eventually I really got bored of singing the same song over and over again, so I let out a frustrated sigh and closed my eyes annoyed. It had been five hours now, of us sitting in this annoying and uncomfortable jet. Alec and Damien were talking silently amongst themselves and I had to admit these secret conversations were really getting to me. After a few more moments of sitting with my hands tied behind my back, I stared over at Esther, who was sitting across from me wincing slightly.

Without caring what Alec or Damien did, I made my way over to Esther and sat beside her. Alec shot me a warning glance, but then went back to talking to Damien. "You alright Essy?" I asked softly, stroking her hair gently. Esther looked up at me, and I was shocked to see tears falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong? Do your arms hurt? Do you need anything?" I asked, worried for my fragile sister.

Esther shook her head, and then looked out the window whispering, "I was just thinking... About our life before any of this happened. Before Robert took us from mom, and before we were mixed up with vampires and werewolves. Deep down, I really miss the old life." My eyes stared at my sisters pained face, and I quickly mustered up enough fire to burn the rope that had my hands tied. Once the rope singed and fell to the floor- which Alec wasn't to happy about- I carefully took Esther into my cool arms, and pressed my face into her hair.

"I want mom," she sobbed, saying those words for the first time since our lives had been destroyed. Her words stabbed into my heart like a knife, and I had to hold back desperate tears. Closing my eyes hard, I said softly, "Mom's not coming back Esther." Even though I said the words, they sounded so wrong on my tongue. Esther cried for more than an hour, and by the time she finished, her eyes were red from tears.

It was hard to see my little sister cry like that, but I knew it was better to let her. She was going through a hell of a lot right now.

After a long, emotional plane ride, the jet began to descend. Alec quickly pulled out his cell, probably updating his master on his progress. Damien came over to us, his red eyes penetrating my silver ones. "We'll be landing in about half an hour, so when we get to the airport, you two are to follow us to the car and keep both of your little traps shut. Got it?" he asked, his eyes darting to Esther warningly.

Esther sighed, but whispered softly, "Whatever." Damien smirked satisfied, and then strolled back over to his seat with Alec.

Silence fell over the jet, and Esther and I looked out the window, trying to avoid our kidnappers gaze. It felt like hours, when the jet finally hit the runway at the airport in Italy. Alec let out a sigh a relief, muttering, "Home at last." Without saying anything, Esther and I stood when the jet was still, and followed Alec and Damien obediently. Esther leaned against me as we walked across the runway toward a black car, and I held her carefully to me, not daring to let her go.

Approaching the black car, a vampire who looked like he was changed in his thirties, stood leaning against the car. He had piercing red eyes, dark shoulder length hair, and a tall and lean figure. If he didn't have such piercing eyes, he might have looked a little less intimidating. Of course he did, and looked really freaky.

"Let's get back to Volterra. Heidi is awaiting our return," Alec said, shoving past me and opening the back door to the car. "Get in," he ordered. Esther shot me a wary look, so I touched her shoulder, trying to reassure. She stared at my hand for a moment, then sighed and got in the car. Alec smirked at Esther's hesitation, and I shot him a warning glare as I got in the car behind her.

Once every one was in the car, including the tall stranger, the car pulled out of the runway, and began to drive toward hell.

As we drove, the creepy guy in the front smirked at us and said, "So you're the kids causing us so much trouble. I pictured you both to be more... Vampire." Rolling my eyes, I slumped back against the seat, closing my eyes to ignore our kidnappers.

"Come now Demetri. Let's not make the children mad," Damien chimed, his eyes planted on the road as he drove us to the Volturi's layer. Alec, who was seated beside Esther, shot me a look and said, "When we get to the castle, Demetri will lead you and your sister to the room you'll be staying in. Don't try to escape because I'll make sure someone is guarding the door at all times. Got it?"

Esther and I looked at each other uncertain, but nodded in understanding, not wanting to bring the wrath of the freaky vamp on us. "Good," Alec muttered, crossing his arms with a look of concentration.

It felt like forever till we arrived at a giant city in front of us. 'Volterra' is what Alec said it was called, and my sister and I were entranced by the amazing architecture nearby. As we drove through the busy tourist city, we both gazed upon the amazing historical buildings, and enormous cathedrals. The sight almost could take your breath away. That was until we pulled into a dark ally, and Demetri and Alec both jumped out of the car.

Alec quickly ordered Esther and I out of the car, and then forced us down the ally; Alec having hold of my sister, while Demetri took hold of me. We seemed to walk through the dark ally for minutes, till we finally arrived at a wooden door barely visible in the stone wall beside us. Demetri forced the door open, and then shoved me into darkness, Esther and Alec following behind.

**Esther POV**

I was beyond freaked when Alec shoved me into the dark building. Entering, I was greeted by a dim hallway only lit by torches that were attached along the wall. Walking through it, I shivered from the cold radiating off of the stone walls. Soon we were all walking down a spinning stairwell, going deeper and deeper under ground. The lower we went, the air around us grew colder and more moist. Chills went through my spine, making me shiver and wish for my brothers comfort.

As we got to the end of the hall, the doors of an elevator came into view, which caused Nick and i to shoot each other a confused look. Alec quickly pressed the button next to the sliding doors, and it opened immediately, light flooding into the dim hall. Being shoved in rudely, I stood beside my brother as the doors closed and the Elevator began to lower deeper below the earth. When the doors finally reopened, we were quickly forced into a room which shockingly, was a reception room.

Stunned, I stared at the desk in front of us, where a woman with long black hair sat, her blue eyes looking up at us with surprise. "Welcome back Alec," she said, it almost coming out seductively. Alec smirked and said politely, "Thank you, Cali." With that Nick and I were forced through another door, and led down another stone corridor, this one as lit as the last.

The long hall seemed to stretch for miles as we walked down it, and red tapestry hung here and there, along with a freaky portrait or a statue. "What's with the decor?" Nick asked, his voice echoing through the halls. Demetri chuckled and said, "We sometimes get some tourist down here. You have to have some excitement for them." His words made my blood run ice cold. There was only one reason these vampires would ever bring tourist's down here.

Lunch...

At once I froze, my mind going into complete horror. These monsters had killed so many innocent people. Moms and dads, grand parents... children. Right now, the only thing I wanted more than anything, was to go back to the Cullen's house and curl up beside Seth. "Keep moving," Alec hissed, shoving me forward. His force caused me to fall to the cold floor, and I gasped feeling my broken arm hit the solid ground.

A cry of pain escaped me, and Nick immediately came to my side, fury in his eyes. Looking up at Alec, he hissed, "If you ever touch my sister again, I'll burn you to the ground!" Nick helped my pounding body off the ground, and quickly pulled me in his arm cradling me carefully. Alec growled and said, "Take them to their room Demetri. And you have first babysitting duty, so don't leave them." With that, Alec turned and left, his fist clenched hard at his side.

Demetri sighed, and said softly, "Come on before the wrath of Alec returns." Nick hesitated, but helped me balance on my feet, and quickly steadied me as we walked down the long hall. Closing my eyes, I listened to my brothers breath as we walked forward, and my pounding heart calmed slightly. Demetri kept leading us down the hall, then up a flight a stairs, down another hall, and finally to a ancient looking wooden door.

He opened it gracefully, and gestured for Nick and I to enter, so we did. The room we entered was huge. It had a giant wooden queen sized bed in the corner of the room, a huge mahogany dresser that was opposite of the bed, a bookshelf packed with hundreds of books, and a door that must have led to a bathroom or something. The floor in the room was covered by dark red carpet, which had a nice contrast with the dark stone walls.

Demetri closed the door behind us, walking over to the dresser in the room and opening up a drawer. He pulled something out, but I looked away before I could see what it was. Instead my eyes lingered to the windowless wall, and I wondered if Nick and I were going to be prisoners for the rest of our lives. Nick squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, and whispered, "The Cullen's will save us. They always do."

Nodding, I looked back at Demetri, and was surprised to see he had a first aid kit in his hand. Nick and I were confused as he approached us, and Nick asked, "What's that for?" Demetri smirked and asked, "What all the other first aid kits are for. Taking care of injuries." He gestured for me to take a seat on the huge bed, and I did so, no at all scared of this stranger.

Placing the kit beside me, he pulled out a roll of bandages, and carefully took my unwrapped arm. Closing my eyes, I felt him wrap the stinky fabric around my swollen arm, and I winced every time he touched a tender spot. When he was finally done, he grabbed my other arm and removed the splint on that arm, muttering something about it, 'no longer needed'. Moving around my no longer splinted arm, I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I whispered, letting my healthy hand rest on my new break. Demetri smiled and said, "Not all vampires are jerks like Alec, Esther." Smiling, I nodded and watched as he returned the first aid kit. Nick took a seat beside me, and muttered, "So how long are you guys planning on keeping us here?"

Demetri looked over at us with a smirk, "What's wrong... Don't like Volterra?"

"No... Just you guys," Nick sneered, and looked at the ground. Demetri chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Don't see why you don't. I mean, you practically are one of us," Demetri said, eying the both of us. Closing my eyes, I pictured my human mother once more, and hissed, "We aren't vampires." Nick placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "Just ignore him Essy. He's probably trying to antagonize us."

Demetri laughed loudly, and said, "You know... If I wanted to antagonize you, I'd only do it if I were having you for dinner."

Nick and I at once tensed and we scooted back on the giant bed in horror. Demetri laughed loudly, and chimed, "You two are so gullible!"

**Seth POV**

The airport was packed and full of tourist and travelers. It was shocking to see so much people at the small Seattle airport. Leah and I waited eagerly for our flight, dying to get to Volterra and save our imprints. The plan was simple. Roberto would go with the Volturi, when they arrived to take him to Volterra. Meanwhile, Leah and I would go ahead and get into Volterra before Roberto and his 'friends'. Then Roberto and Felix would call my sister and I, and we would wait for Roberto to give us the signal. Whatever the signal was...

My sister let out a hard breath beside me, and said, "Now I understand how it feels for the other wolves when they have to be away from their imprints... It's pure torture." I had to agree with Leah on that one. Without Essy nearby, I felt as if half of me wasn't even there. Like my heart had been split in two, and the other half was in Volterra with Esther. In pain, I eagerly stared at the clock, praying for the flight that would hopefully reunite me with my love.

Soon Leah and I were on our seats edges, more than anticipated to get on the plane and head to Italy. It seemed like hours till the plane arrived. Hours upon hours of being away from my other half. It was painful not knowing what was happening to Esther or Nick.

So here we were sitting in the waiting room, listening out for our plane, eager to get to Volterra and save the two people we cared more than anything about. "When I see those leeches, I won't hesitate to tear every last ones head off," I said, picturing the freak Aro's head decapitated from his body. Leah nodded in agreement, and hissed, "I get first kill!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm really sorry about the wait. This week has been busy with the end of the marking period, and all the youth group activities I have. I barely have time to ever get on here. But to make up for it, here is an extra long chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

**By the way... Thank you for all the reviews. Your thoughts and advice always encourage me to keep writing. Thank you and remember to review.**

**Okay... Now that that's over, enjoy the chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Esther POV**

It had been a whole day of Nick and I being trapped in this room. Demetri was our 'babysitter' for most of the day, but eventually his job was taken over by Alec. In truth, I very much preferred Demetri over Alec. When Demetri was in the room, he cracked jokes every once and awhile that cheered Nick and I up slightly. He even told us some humorous stories about our dad, and the crazy missions they went on together. But then when Alec entered the room and Demetri left closing the door behind, the tension in the air at once growing at his absence.

"Liking your stay in Volterra?" he had asked his eyes full of laughter. Nick and I glared at him hard, and I hissed through my teeth, "What's to enjoy?! We can't leave this stupid room!" Nick quickly restrained me from attacking this taunting vampire, and Alec smirked at my actions.

"What are you going to do kid? Kick me. You'll just break another bone in the process," he said, his voice still taunting me to do so. With rage, I yelled, "I'm more powerful than you think Leech!" He smiled widely at my cruel nickname, and said softly, "You've been hanging around those mutts too long."

At his words I had had it. Nobody gets away from calling my Seth a mutt. With rage I pulled away from my brother's hold and ran into the vampire leaning against the wall. He was shocked by my actions, but before he could stop me, I shot a hard bolt of electricity through his stone body. He gasped and at once fell to the floor, wincing as the electricity coursed through his veins. He was trying to contain his screams of pain, but through gritted teeth he hissed, "You just wait Esther. When I get my hands on you-" Before he could finish the door to the room burst open and Demetri and Damien rushed in.

"What happened?" Demetri asked, shocked by the scene in front of him. Nick rushed over to me, pulling me away from the writhing vampire on the ground. "The freak electrocuted me!" Alec hissed through his gritted teeth, and at once Damien shot me a glare. Demetri on the other hand broke into hard laughter and doubled over, clutching his side in pain. "Ha! I've never seen Alec so beaten in his life! Way to go Esther!" Demetri chimed, shaking his head still laughing loudly.

"Don't encourage her!" Alec hissed through his teeth as he clutched his head in pain. Damien walked over to Alec staring at him in deep thought. "So how do we stop the whole writhing in pain thing," he asked, tapping his chin as he stared at the agonized Alec.

Nick and I kept our mouths shut, and I back behind my brother refusing to offer the answer to his question. "Ask Esther!" Alec yelled, closing his eyes from the impact of the electricity. Demetri chuckled, but turned to me with a serious face, "Alright Esther. The fun is over."

Looking away from Demetri, I said, "If he wants me to stop the pain, then he has to take Nick and I back home." Nick stared at me in shock, while Demetri and Damien looked at me with stern expressions. "That is not going to happen, Esther. At least not until your father get's back here to Volterra," Damien said, crossing his arms to restrain from wringing my neck. Nick quickly pulled me protectively in his arms, and I leaned into his hold refusing to help the writhing vampire on the floor.

"Esther! Either you help Alec, or I'll be forced to give you some sort of punishment," Damian growled, taking a step toward me threateningly. With a glare, I hissed "Fine!" and made my way over to the writhing Alec. Damien smirked glad he had won, but that only made me hiss, "Cut it out, or you'll be next." At once his smirk fell, and I saw his hands clench tightly.

With a sigh of defeat, I bent down beside the agonized vampire and pressed my hand to his skin. There was only one other time I had ever done this, and that resulted in me getting unconscious for two days. With a hard breath, I pulled the electricity still coursing through his veins, back inside me. As the volts of electricity entered my body, my heart began to accelerate tenfold. My vision soon became blurry after that, and my muscles and joints burned like fire. Then before I could remove my hand from Alec's skin, darkness took me over.

**Nick POV**

My heart felt like it had been stabbed when I watched my sister walk forward toward the writhing Alec. There was only one other time she had ever done something like this before. That was when she had accidentally shocked me. She was so desperate to stop the pain that was flowing through me, that she decided to take it away herself. But that only resulted in her going into a two day coma.

So as I watched my little sister press her shaking hand to the Alec's skin, I crossed my fingers praying she would be unharmed in the end. But as she took the sharp electricity out of Alec's body, her body grew paler and paler. Her breathing soon became hard and rigid, while her heart sped up more than it ever had before. My heart let out a hard beat, and I took a step forward ready to get my sister off of Alec. Damien stopped me however, shoving my body against the wall and hissing, "Don't try anything."

Looking over at my sister who continued to take away Alec's pain, I saw her eye lids begin to close and her small body began to sway. She wasn't strong enough for this, and I had to stop her before she killed herself. But before I had a chance, Alec stopped writhing on the floor and gasped for unneeded air. During this, Esther let out a painful gasp of air, and then fell limp on the floor her heart barely beating.

"Let me go!" I yelled, and shoved Damien off of me, rushing toward my sister in horror. Grabbing her face in horror, I begged. "Come on Esther! Wake up! I'm begging you sis!" her eyes remained closed, but her heart stayed normal enough for her to keep alive. With fury, I turned to Alec who was dusting of his cloak in disgust. "Look what you did! If you had just kept the bloody mouth of yours shut, my sister would have never attacked you in the first place!" I yelled, and shoved a shocked Alec in rage.

The power of the shove forced Alec to fly back and hit the wall, making small pieces of stone fall on the floor. The room was quiet for a moment, and I felt all eyes on me at once. Alec stared at me in complete disbelief and whispered, "How...?" It was more to himself than me, so I didn't answer. Instead I picked up my unconscious sister and placed her down on the huge bed in the room. She made no sound or movement as I did so, and I knew she was in a possible coma once again.

Turning to the three vampires in the room, I growled at them in unbelievable fury. The growl that escaped my throat however, echoed through the room and sounded like...

A vampire...

"So it's true! You two do have vampire traits within you," Demetri said, a smile forming across his face.

Damien looked at me deep in thought, and said, "It must come when they turn eighteen... when they become an adult." My eyes widened in horror, and I suddenly remembered something. My birthday was a week away. "No..." I said, backing up against the stone wall in horror. I was becoming a vampire. A monster...

"Aro needs to hear about this. He'll be pleased to learn of this new discovery," Alec said calmly, dusting off his cloak. Glaring at him, I hissed in fury, "You tell Aro any of this and I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Damien growled at me saying, "You have a lot of guts threatening a vampire. Though your threats hardly mean anything-"

"Enough!" We all jumped at the sudden outburst, as a woman with long mahogany hair entered the room. She was really young looking- though probably ancient- and had a sort of enchanting personality. She entered the room gracefully, and walked over to my sister who was still unconscious on the bed. "You three can't do anything right!" She yelled, turning back to the three shocked vampires in the room. "Aro is going to be furious when I tell him you've forced the poor girl into a coma!" She yelled, clenching her fists slightly.

Demetri rolled his eyes at the woman and taunted, "What's wrong Heidi? Scared Roberto will lose feelings for you if he thinks you harmed his children." If the woman could blush, her cheeks would be scarlet at the moment. With a huff, the vampire walked over to Demetri and hissed, "No idiot! I just want to make sure that the prisoners make it out in one piece!"

With a snort, Alec muttered, "If anyone's not making it out here in one piece, then it's us."

Annoyed now, I finally spoke up and said, "Look. If none of you are going to be useful in trying to help my sister, then do you mind leaving us in peace?" It came out more as an order, and I was surprised by the fury that followed. Every eye turned to me, and I returned each of their gazes with a scowl. "Now!" I hissed, my hands beginning to light with fire. The vampires quickly left, obviously not wanting to be turned to ash.

With a hard sigh, I turned back to my unconscious sister and sat beside her on the bed. Pressing my palm on her forehead, I whispered, "It's going to be okay Esther."

**Esther POV**

My body felt like it was light and all the pain inside me was gone. Darkness shielded my eyes, but I could hear familiar voices somewhere in the distance. Trying hard to move, I had no ability to move any of my muscles. Aggravated, I just continued to stare into the darkness, wondering why the heck couldn't wake up. With annoyance, I began to try and just relax, and with some luck I was soon dreaming.

But it wasn't a happy dream...

_My four year old self sat silently on the small sofa in our cabin home. Nick sat beside me, playing a game on his hand held gaming device. The T.V was on Dora the Explorer, and I had teddy in my hands watching the show with excitement. Dora and Boots were just about to go across windy bridge, when mom suddenly rushed into the room, yelling in the phone._

_"How could you Maple? My children and I are in danger now...! No, I will not forgive you...! What do you mean you told them I was cursed...? What kind of sister are you...? Well you are no longer a sister of mine you traitor! I never want to speak to you again! If you ever come ten miles near me or my children, then I won't stop Nick from burning you to the ground!... From now on I officially hate you!" My mom slammed the phone she was on into the receiver, and broke into furious tears._

_She was so mad, that she picked up a vase on one of the tables and threw it across the room. Nick and I stared at her in complete shock, but she paid no mind to us as she smashed a lamp to the ground. Finally, my mom got enough sense to cool down, and she took hard breaths as she tried to calm. My nine year old brother quickly jumped up and went to hug my mom. She hugged him back, kissing his head hard._

_After a long moment of silence, my mom said, "Listen to me very closely Nick... I need you to take your sister into the closet in the hallway. When you're there you two need to be as quiet as possible. Can you do that for me?" Nick stared at my scared, and said, "O-okay mom... But... why?"_

_Mom shook her head and said, "We don't have time for explanations Nick. There are some really bad people on their way over here and I need you and your sister to be hidden and safe." Nick hesitated, but then nodded and walked over to me quickly. "Come on Essy... You can finish your show later," he said, and took my little hand in his. My face pulled into a pout, but Nick ignored me and forced me to follow him. He pulled me and Teddy into the coat closet, and mom followed us, covering Nick and I up with the hanging coats. Soon we were blocked from all view of mom. _

_"You two need to be as quiet as possible, and no matter what happens, don't come out of this closet. I love you guys so much, but if anything happens, I need you to stay together and be brave. Please now that whatever happens, I love you guys more than anything in the world," she finished, and I truly didn't understand what was going on. Nick looked devastated, and ready to cry. _

_The door suddenly closed, and Nick buried his head into my brown hair, his eyes wet and teary. "Nick?" I asked, but he shushed me and held me close to him. Minutes passed, till suddenly the sound of sirens was heard from outside the door. Something crashed, and I guessed my mother had dropped something. Another moment passed, till suddenly there was a loud knock on what I guessed was the front door. My mother gasped, and I heard something smash nearby._

_"OPEN UP!!" A thick voice ordered, and I cowered into Nick fearfully. My mother screamed suddenly, when the front door to the house was smashed open by something. Loud voices entered the house, and my mom started yelling at the top of her lungs, "Get out!!!" There were only more loud voices that entered the house, until abruptly, they cut off._

_"Enough! My name is Dr. Robert Smith, and it seems you are harboring some very interesting creatures in your house Ms. Ross," the man, Robert said, his voice sounding harsh. "It also seems, that you have been classified by your sister as a practiced Witch," he said, and I heard loud boot steps as the man walked around the house._

_After a moment, the man spoke once again, "I'm here to make a deal with you mam. Give me your children willingly, or I will have no choice but to kill you. And if I were you mam, I'd say you take the first choice." A moment silence passed, till there was a loud scream coming from the man who had spoken. "Why you little tramp! Do you have any idea who I am? I'll show you some respect you pile of filth! Spit on me again, and I'll kill you right now!" My mother let out a cry, and I buried my face into Nick's shirt with a whimper._

_"Do you want to die? Huh? Because I'd be more than happy to kill you!" Robert yelled, and I heard another cry of pain. My mother was being hurt really badly. "You-you can't do that... Its murder in this country," she gasped, completely in pain. _

_"Oh trust me woman! With the amount of authority I have, I could make you kill yourself!" He yelled, and I heard a loud smack followed by my mother's cry. Nick held me closer to him, eyes wide in horror._

_"STOP!" Another loud voice ordered, and I heard another step of heavy footsteps rush over to somewhere. "Stay out of this Dylan," Robert hissed, and I heard another loud cry from my mother. "You swore no one would be hurt Robert! You promised we'd just come and get the kids. So keep your promise or I will tell the men to leave know and you can forget your whole career," Dylan threatened, and I heard Robert grunt._

_Silence fell over the house, except for my mom's pained sobs. "You have one more chance woman... Where are your children?" Robert asked mom again. Mom let out a cry and said, "Please! Please don't take my babies from me! There the only things I have left." There was a moment of silence, till suddenly Robert yelled, "Search the house! A loud ruckus was heard moments later, and doors, cabinets, and other things were slammed open._

_"Please! Don't do this! Please!" My mother cried desperately, but the slamming never stopped. Suddenly the door to our closet was yanked open, and the coats blocking Nick and I from view slid open. Light came on our faces, but before I could refocus someone forced me out of the closet. Nick followed when the man who had me grabbed him with his other hand. "I FOUND THEM!" he yelled, and at once we were pulled from the closet and dragged back into the living room._

_There on the floor, was our mother, curled up in a ball, tears falling out of her eyes. Her head was bleeding, and she had a dark bruise forming on her cheek. When we were dragged into the room, our mom looked up, her eyes full of horror. "No!" Mom cried, and at once jumped up at the man beside her desperately. "Please sir! Their all I have left! You can't take them!" Mom cried to the main I guessed was Robert. Robert sneered, and kicked my mother in the side, sending her to the ground._

_"Mom!" Nick cried, while I watched the scene with wide eyes. Never before had I seen mom look so pained. At once I pulled from the tall police officers face, and ran to my mommy with horror. Teddy, who was still in my arms, fell to the ground beside me as I hugged my pained mom. Nick got away to, and hugged mother as well, scared for all three of our lives._

_"Why would you hurt our mom?" Nick asked, his voice sounding angry. My mother quickly used a bloody hand to restrain Nick before he attacked Robert. Nick stared at mom in shock, while I pressed my tear streaked face to my mom's bloody shirt. I'd never seen my mom bleed before. It was so hard to witness when you were just a little kid. "Please Nick... I don't want you to get hurt," My mom whispered, her voice breaking slightly._

_Nick and I stared at her in tears and we both prayed deep down she'd be okay. "Grab the kids, and leave the woman. She's no importance to us," Robert hissed. At once Nick got into a fighting stance and fire lit from his hands. In fury he yelled, "I'm not leaving my mom! She's hurt and needs help!"_

_Robert stared at Nick's burning hands in excitement, and said, "Amazing... Never before have I seen such a thing like this." My mother watched in horror as Robert approached Nick, and before I could stop her, she pushed me aside and jumped at Robert in fury. "Don't touch my son!" She yelled, but as soon as she grabbed hold of Robert, he punched mom in the head, and a loud crack was heard. I broke into sobs as my mother fell limply to the floor. "Mommy!" I cried, and quickly tried to crawl over to her unmoving body. Someone suddenly picked me up from the ground, making me scream and begin to struggle. I wanted my mommy._

_Nick quickly let his fire die, and fell next to our unconscious mother. "Mom..." he whispered, and touched her paling cheek tenderly. A man with a gun walked forward and pressed a gloved finger to her neck. As soon as he did this, he looked up at Robert with a look of shock, "She's dead... You killed her!" He was astounded that this man would have done such a thing. Robert seemed unfazed as he went over to Nick and grabbed his shirt, pulling him away from my mother._

_"NO!" Nick cried, and tried to struggle in Robert's hold. Robert growled only making me break into sobs. "Get the anesthesia! I want these to unconscious before we get them in the car!" Robert ordered, and a man by the door ran off. The man holding me, who I found out was Dylan, shushed my sobs and held me close to him. "It's going to be okay," he whispered, but looking back at my dead mother, I knew that was a lie._

_Suddenly the man that had left the house, returned, and in his hand was some kind of tank. A cord hung of the tang and a sort of cupped shaped plastic thing was connected. "Do the boy first!" Robert ordered, and I watched as the giant buff man with the tank, walked over to my struggling brother. Nick gasped when he saw the tank and he lit his hand trying to throw fire at the man in front of him. Robert grabbed his burning hand, and said, "Now!" The man rushed forward and pressed the plastic piece over Nick's mouth and nose. Nick struggled a moment more, until his eyes finally began to close, and his body went limp in Roberts' arms._

_Then the tank man turned to me, and walked over to me with a smile. "It will all be over soon, kid," he whispered, and went to put the mask over my mouth and nose. Before he could, I grabbed the man's hand yelling, "No!" and the man fell to the floor screaming in agony. The tank fell on Dylan's foot, and Dylan dropped me to the ground in pain. As soon as I hit the floor, I grabbed Teddy and ran. Guards in the house at once shot after me, trying to grab my small body. _

_At once I ran through the open door outside. A man who was leaning against one of the cop cars watched me in shock, and then rushed after me like everyone else. I'd only gotten three feet away from the front door, when the guy from the cop car grabbed me. In fury I kicked and screamed, but before I had time to escape again, the mask went over my mouth and nose making a gas fill my lungs. Then my eyes began to grow heavy, and I passed out in the man's arms._

My eyes shot open in shock, and I broke into hard tears, my whole body shaking. Nick awoke beside me, and he gasped when he saw my shaken form. "Esther! You're awake," Nick said in surprise. My eyes turned to look at him, and I tried to wipe my eyes. My muscles however refused to cooperate. A whimper escaped me, and I began to panic as my fingers refused to move. "N-Nick," I whimpered, my voice heavy and barely audible.

Nick quickly touched my cheek, asking me what was wrong in a panicked tone. After a moment of crying, I whimpered and said, "I can't move." Nick stared at my shoulder in shock, and touched it. But I could feel nothing.

"You can't feel that, can you?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly. With a cry, I let out a weak, "No," and then closed my eyes breaking into sobs. Nick shushed me, and said it would be alright, but I didn't believe him.

Minutes passed, and Nick poked my arms repeatedly, trying to get feeling back into them. But my whole body remained numb. The door opened to the bedroom, and my eyes looked over to see it was Demetri. He looked worried and said, "What's wrong Nick? We heard crying." At once Demetri looked at me, and surprise was planted on his face.

"You have to get me Carlisle! I need Carlisle!" Nick yelled, and at once Demetri jumped by Nick's anxious voice, nodded, and then left the room in lightening speed.

"I'll get you help sis... I promise..."


	18. Chapter 18

This was just my luck. Not only had I been passed out for two days as Nick had told me, but now I was paralyzed! What could be worse than not being able to move. With a groan, I tried once more to move my arm, but still my muscles refused to cooperate. Nick was pacing the room, pulling on his hair in aggravation. I had been paralyzed for a whole day now, and Nick was really beginning to get worried.

Demetri walked into the room suddenly, his face calm and collected. He closed the door behind him, which caught Nick's attention immediately. "Is Carlisle coming?" Nick asked eagerly, wanting nothing more than to help me. Letting out a hard breath, I tried once more to move my arms, but they still did not cooperate. _Come on, _I practically begged in my head, and tried again for the twentieth time. My arms still refused to move.

"I'm afraid Aro would not allow me to retrieve Carlisle. However I tracked down someone who might have been able to help. He's a nomad, and a close friend of mine," Demetri said, and right on cue the door opened reveling a black haired male vampire, with a muscular form and a hard expression on his pale face. "This is Turk. He has the power to detect weak points in the body. He thinks he'll be able to find the certain place that is causing your sister to be paralyzed."

Nick and I stared at Demetri in hesitation, but after a moment Nick said, "Okay... Just find out what's wrong with her." Turk nodded, his red eyes looking over at me with a new sense of interest. Taking a step over to me, this stranger pressed three fingers to my forehead, and at once my vision hazed over. A gasp escaped me, and I whimpered from the fear that was coursing inside me.

Moments passed, and still the man had his fingers pressed on my forehead. "Well?" Nick asked, eager to know what was wrong with me. Someone shushed him, and I was certain it was Demetri. Finally, after another silent moment, Turk removed his touch from my forehead and my vision returned with relief.

"It seems, that when your sister was returning the energy that had been coursing through Alec's body, the electricity traveled up the spine, stunning the nerves and causing her to be paralyzed. If I'm correct, then hopefully in a day or two, she'll regain her senses and be able to move," he finished, smiling kindly at me. Nick let out of sigh of relief, and sat down on a wooden chair in the corner of the room.

Demetri smirked and said, "Well at least it keeps her from running away for the time being."

Nick glared at Demetri, but I shot him a pleading look not to start anything. He saw and obeyed, relaxing in his seat with a frustrated look. "Well I'm going to get me a snack," Turk muttered, and then said, "Any good alley's around here for some tasty prey?" If I wasn't momentarily incapable of moving, I would have strangled him. He was going to eat a human, and he talked about it like it was a walk in the park.

"Sure. West of Volterra has some pretty good catches. I would take you, but it's my shift to watch the youngsters'," Demetri said, giving a glance over to Nick and I. Turk smirked and said, "I'll catch you later then," and then slipped out of the room going for a hunt. Demetri turned back to us after the guy left, and then leaned against the rooms wall idly. With a heavy sigh, I decided there was no point in just doing nothing all day, so I closed my eyes and tried to drift into sleep.

Nick however decided it was time to ring up a conversation. "So how long are you guys going to keep us in this creepy room?" Nick asked Demetri, obviously eager to get back to Leah.

"Hopefully your father will arrive tomorrow. That way I don't have to babysit you kids anymore," he said, his voice sounding bored. With a sigh, I heard Nick whisper, "I sure hope he comes soon," before I finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The room I was in was small, no bigger than that of the room I had back at the base I was held in. Looking around, I saw that the room I was in was in fact an operating room, and lying on a hospital bed, was my mother. Taking hesitant steps forward, I heard the beeps of the heart monitor as it scanned my mothers slow beats. Approaching the still bed, I stared at my pale mother, tears about ready to burst from inside me. "Mom..." I whispered, and reached out to touch her unconscious form. My hand however passed straight through, as if i was nothing but a ghost._

_My mother, who looked to be frozen in youth, lied flat on the uncomfortable looking bed, her body unmoving. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her breathing was controlled by a one of those breathing machines. Beside her were flowers of all kinds, and from the names on the cards, I saw they were from family members I had forgotten a long time ago. _

_The door to the room opened suddenly, and a nurse walked in with a tired look on her face. She walked over to a window in the corner of the room, and pulled the shades allowing light in the room. She then walked over to my mother and checked her vitals, temperature, and other important things. Finally she said in a southern but kind voice, "Well hey there May. How are we doing today?" At first I didn't know who she was talking to, but then I realized it was my mom._

_"You've been gone for a long time. Almost nine years... It's time to wake up," the nurse said, pulling the blanket slightly tighter around my mother. She patted my mothers unmoving arms, and then left the room, not even looking back at my sleeping mother. Just as the door closed to the hospital room, I saw something from the corner of my eye. One of my mothers fingers, which were lying flat in the bed, curled up slowly, and then fell back flat on the bed._

_My eyes were unable to believe what I had just seen. My mother... The one person I had loved other than my brother... Was alive. "Mom!" I cried, and tried to reach for her hand, but my hand just slid through hers like I was air. Something odd however happened as my hand passed through her own. My mothers eyes opened just a tad, and she stared at me whispering, "Essy," before she fell back into oblivion once again._

_

* * *

_**Seth POV**

Leah and I were seated in the hotel room, practically pacing a hole through the floor as we waited eagerly for Roberto's call. The T.V was on, but neither of us were listening to it, since our minds could only think of our imprint. What was happening to Esther right now? Why did I feel an uneasy feeling in my stomach? Would I ever see my Love again? Only time could tell.

With a hard sigh, i sat on the bed in defeat, deciding this constant pacing would do me no good. Leah gave up after another five minutes later, and sat beside me with her own sigh. Putting my hand on her tense shoulder, I said, "Don't worry Leah... We've never lost a battle before, so there is no way we are going to lose this one." Leah stared at me wordlessly, and shook her head in pain. She really missed Nick. Just like I really missed my Essy.

Falling back on the hard bed, I let out a heavy breath and muttered, "Well look at the bright side of this... At least we finally go to go on that vacation we always dreamed of." Leah turned to glare at me, and I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Vacation? Vacation! My imprint has been kidnapped from right under my nose, taken halfway across the country, and most likely is being tortured at this moment; and you say this is a vacation!" My sister yelled, obviously furious by my words. Holding my hands up in a defensive manner, I said, "Calm down Leah... I was just trying to joke around." Leah stared at me for a moment, but fianlly she inhaled a deep breath, and calmed.

With a sigh, I sat back up on the bed, and took her hand tenderly. "We'll get them back Leah. You just need to be patient," I said, giving her hand a squeeze. She looked at me, and I tensed when I saw her eyes full of tears. Leah had never cried before, at least not in front of anyone. She was always the private type, not showing her feelings. But now she had lost it, and fell into my shoulder with sobs.

"I just want Nick back Seth... I-I don't want my heart broken again. I can't lose the one person who has healed my broken heart in so many years. I won't lose him!" she cried, and for the first time in years, I hugged my sister close to me, whispering reassuring words to her. But deep down I felt the same thing. That without Essy, my heart would break into a million pieces just like Leah's would with Nick.

"We'll get them back Leah... I promise..."

**Esther POV**

_I was no longer in the hospital room. Now I was in the throne room of the Volturi. The same one I had seen my father in some time ago. Looking around, I saw the three thrones were occupied by the three kings of Volterra. Aro, with his menacing expression stared intently at a door in the corner of the room, waiting for it to open. Cauis, who sat on Aro's right, looked bored as he stared off at a burning torch at the side of the room. Marcus looked sad, as though he for some reason felt bad for whatever was about to happen._

_Moment's later, my father burst through the door- or more like broke the door down. My father stood in the entrance of the doorway, his eyes beyond furious. "Where are they Aro? Where are my children?" My father yelled, gritting his teeth in furry. I had never seen him so mad before. _

_Aro stood casually, and held his hand up in a silencing motion. "Calm yourself Roberto... Your children are safe, and are in good hands. They are by far as talented as I had presumed, and I am truly impressed by your daughters skills to actually cause one of my men pain. Just think what powers she'll contain when she becomes a vampire," Aro said, his red eyes burning into my fathers gaze. _

_"'When'? What do you mean 'when'? My daughter will never be turned into one of you!" father yelled, clenching his fist in fury. Cauis jumped up and yelled, "Silence you fool! Speak when you are told to, or else do not speak at all!" Aro looked over at his brother with disapproval and said, "Calm yourself brother... Let the man ask his questions." Cauis growled at Aro, but took his seat once more with a look of defeat._

_Aro finally turned back to my father, and said calmly, "Now brother. All will be answered in time I assure you, but right now I must go speak to my friend Demetri and get an update on your daughters progress." My father froze, his breath hitching. "My daughters progress?" he asked, now completely confused._

_"Oh, yes... Your daughter is in a paralyzed state at this moment. One of our psychics say she will be back to her self in a day or two, so you have nothing to worry about," Aro said, and then walked out of the room with a content expression._

_My father watched him go, his eyes wide with complete horror. "Paralyzed!" he cried, and before I could catch what happened, Alec and Damien were on top of my father, restraining him from ripping Aro's head off. Before I could see the next part, my dream faded, and my mind went blank.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Esther POV**

You ever get that feeling when you stuck in something you don't know you'll get out of? That feeling of utter hopelessness and fear? Well that's what I was feeling at this moment as the darkness clouded my mind. No longer was dreaming of events that seemed to happen in the past or future, neither was I hearing the voices of the people around me that were most likely watching me like a hawk... I was in my own personal cell of darkness, and I couldn't find a way out.

My mind flashed back to all the people from my life. Nick, dad, mom, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and many others. Seth and Leah of course were the ones I could never forget. Leah was like a sister to me, and I knew that if she were here then she'd be the one whispering comforting words to Nick and I. And Seth... He'd be the one who'd be holding me close to him as I stayed in my unconscious form, begging me to wake up from this never ending darkness.

Something in the back of my thoughts triggered and my mind went back to that word... Imprint... Seth was my soul mate, and deep down in my heart I had a feeling of love for him. It wasn't like a marriage kind of love, but it was still strong and made me miss Seth more than anyone else. It was like Seth and I were connected to one another in someway, and his love was my love. Two hearts combined as one. I wandered if it would be the same when I got older. If it would just be young love, or if it would be something stronger. Something like the love mom and dad had for one another. Or the love Bella and Edward had for each other. I hoped deep down that our love would be like theirs in the end.

Now all I had to do was get my stupid nerves working so I could do it.

With all my strength I tried to to get out of the darkness surrounding me, and for a moment I saw some source of light in the darkness, but then it was gone before I had a chance to reach it. With aggravation I tried once more, but the light did not come back.

I was stuck in this eternal darkness.

**Nick POV**

Pacing the room in thought I wondered what was happening in that mind of Essy's. The last time she had been awake was at least two days ago, and I was growing anxious more and more. Demetri stood against the stone wall looking bored as he stared at me. "You know... I could just bite her. I'm sure the venom coursing through her veins would take her out of her paralyzed state in no time," he said, his eyes looking deep in thought.

"No," I hissed, and stood ready to punch this freak for his words. He held his hands up in defense saying, "It was just a thought kid... No need to get all crazy." With a final growl, I returned to my pacing continuing my thoughts. The door suddenly burst open and Demetri and I looked at it shocked. Felix stood in the doorway, a smirk planted on his face.

"You'll never guess who just arrived," he said walking casually into the room. Demetri grinned and said, "Felix! You've finally returned brother!" Demetri walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

Narrowing my eyes at Felix, I said, "You better be here to rescue us." He chuckled and said, "Sorry Nick. But that duty lies with the mutts and your father." Growling at him, I turned away and walked over to my paralyzed sister. With a hard sigh, I sat on the chair beside her and stared at the floor. "If you want some good news... Your father is talking to Aro right now," Felix said, but I never turned to look at him. Why would I when he refused to help?

Another pair of footsteps suddenly arrived, and I turned my head in surprise. What I saw however was not what I expected. In the doorway, stood a man in a black cloak, with jet black hair, red eyes, and ghostlike skin. "Good evening. How is everyone?" he said, his voice sounding menacing. Jumping up from my seat I quickly got in a crouch and growled. The creepy vampire laughed at my actions and said, "Well it seems we have a young vampire in our presence."

Glaring at this stranger I hissed, "I am not a vampire!"

He grinned and said, "Of course your not Nicolas... Of course your not. But even if you are not a vampire, you have powers unlike anything i have ever seen." He then looked at my unconscious sister and said, "And it seems your sister does as well." He began to take a step forward and at once I got back into my crouch. There was no way I was letting him any closer to my sister.

"Who are you?" I asked defensively, gritting my teeth to keep from growling. The vampire smiled widely at me and said, "My name is Aro... Leader of the Volturi." With shock I went up straight, and at once I backed away from the man in front of me. He was the man I had feared ever since I was born. The man who had taken my father away, torn our family apart, and caused my sister and I into a life of hell. I wanted nothing more right now than to burn him to pieces.

With a hard snarl, I lit my hand causing a huge burst of light to burst from my skin, and I charged at the now shocked monster. Something hard however hit me and I was thrown across the room, hitting the wall with intense force. Stone hands held onto my arm at once and I screamed as they squeezed it angrily. Then suddenly they let go and I gasped, clutching my arm as it throbbed in intense pain.

"Jane!" Alec yelled, but was cut off when a sharp pain suddenly entered my body. At once my veins burned beyond belief and I fell to the ground in intense pain. Writhing on the ground, I cried for the pain inside me to stop, and at once it did. Lying weakly on the ground, I gasped in pain, only to be lifted and held in a restrained way by Demetri and Alec.

Aro sighed and shook his head in disbelief, then looked across the room at a girl who looked like Alec, only with longer hair and more menacing eyes. She glared at me and hissed, "What are you looking at?" Giving her the same glare, I said, "Definitely not you!"

"Enough!" Aro said, and Jane and I fell silent at once. Pleased, Aro turned to my sisters sleeping form and said, "Now, how is your sister doing?"

Gritting my teeth, I hissed, "She's fine!" Aro chuckled at my anger and then turned back to my sister. At once he brushed his hand on her forehead, and then held it there. With rage I began to make my way toward him, when suddenly Demetri grabbed hold of me. "Don't Nick... Let Aro do his work," he said, and I felt his hand tighten on my arm.

"Hm... How very interesting... Your sister seems to have a confusing mind. There's some pictures here and there, but a lot of its fuzzy. It seems your sister is able to confuse me when I use my powers on her. I must admit it is amusing, but it is truly annoying," Aro finished, and finally removed his hand from my sisters head.

Alec suddenly entered the room and a grin was plastered on his face, "Perhaps when she finally regains her senses you will be able to read her."

Glaring across the room at Alec, I said, "Let's hope you're wrong." Alec only smirked at me and then glanced back at Aro. Aro turned back to us and a smile spread on his face. "Well, I am going to speak to my brothers about this. While I'm gone, Alec, you will be in charge of the children," he said, and then left the room in a ghostlike fashion, directing every one else out as well. Demetri and Felix immediately released me from their restraining grips and left, though Felix gave e a sorry look as he disappeared.

Alec sighed and then took a seat on the chair beside Esthers bed. "You think she'll wake up soon?" he asked, looking at her absentmindedly. Looking at the ground now upset I whispered, "I sure hope so."

**Leah POV**

Felix had called only three minutes ago telling us that it was time to begin our unplanned scheme. My brother quickly called the the Cullen's who were awaiting our signal, and then told me at once that they were on their way to Italy. There was no way in the world I was leaving my soul mate with some creepy talent thirsting vamps.

Seth suddenly shouted and I jumped in surprise, then I turned to my excited brother with wide eyes. "What the hell was that, Seth?" I asked, my heart pounding against my rib cage. Seth at once ran to me and pulled me into a big hug, a wide grin on his face. "Jacob got a hold of the pack! They've offered to help us get our imprints back! Isn't that great?"

My mind was locked in shock and my breath hitched. "The pack is coming... To Volterra?" I asked in surprise, and my brother grinned at me wider. "We get to see Quil and Embry again! Just like old times! Isn't it great Leah?"

It had been so long since we hd seen the pack. Ever since we had joined Jacob and the Cullen's we hadn't seen or heard anything from our family. It was good to know they were coming to help us get the two most important people back in our lives. Smiling, I said, "That would be good... That would be very good."

**Third Person**

Aro quickly walked across the giant throne room, his red eyes staring at his two bored brothers with excitement. "I've come up with a decision on what to do with our two prisoners," he said, his eyes staring across the room at Roberto who was being restrained by Santiago and Afton. Caius and Marcus both eyed their brother annoyed and Cauis asked, "And what are your intentions, brother?"

Roberto tried to shove his two coven brothers away from him, but they only held onto him harder. "My intentions are to keep the two children in the guard. Their powers are so unique and astounding. They will do will as members of the Volturi," Aro said, and his eyes brightened at the idea.

"No! Absolutely not!" Roberto screamed, his eyes full of horror for what was about to happen to his children. They wouldn't last a week without seeing the Cullens and their imprints. This Roberto knew too well.

Cauis stood abruptly from his seat and yelled, "You will remain silent, Roberto! You have done nothing but show disobedience to Aro, Marcus, and I this past week. Your children will have no choice in the choices we choose for them, and neither will you. And if we have to take on those stupid mutts and filthy Cullen's' then so be it!"

Every one was surprised by Cauis' speech being as it was the longest speech he had said in year. Everyone in the room was beyond shocked and speechless. Finally Aro broke the silence by saying to Roberto, "Do not fear for your children my Brother... They are in good hands now." Roberto snarled and began to struggle in his restrainers holds, but he was no match for the guards that held him.

"What of the girl?" Marcus suddenly asked, and Roberto froze at the mention of his daughter. Aro smiled widely at his brother and said, "I have found out a way to awaken her... Though it will be a painful process for poor Essy." Roberto at once widened his eyes, and his face turned to horror. He knew exactly what Aro was going to do to his daughter. Everyone in the room new aswell.

"She will be a powerful vampire," Aro said, his eyes full of desire and greed. Roberto yelled out in rage, but Santiago and Afton quickly dragged him from the throne room. Aro grinned widely and then said, "She will be changed tonight. When the moon reaches the middle of the sky."


	20. Chapter 20

**Alice POV**

We had finally arrived at the airport with the La Push pack, and now all of us awaited anxiously for our flight to arrive. The clock on the side of the room showed that it was noon and I knew that we had to get to Volterra before it was too late. I was standing in the bathroom, getting a distance from the wolves so I could see what was happening. Bella stood beside me for precautions and I could tell she was nervous. Everyone was nervous at this moment.

Just as I was about to give up from not seeing anything, I suddenly went blank and my mind flooded with a vision...

_Esther lied unconsciously on a giant bed, while Aro and Alec hovered beside her. Nick stood to the side of the room, his eyes filled with rage as he was restrained by Demetri and Jane. Suddenly Alec grabbed hold of both Esthers arms and pressed them to the bed, then nodded at Aro with a confident expression. Aro nodded back and then touched Esthers cheek gently. Nick began to yell cruel insults to the monsters but Aro seemed to wave him off. _

_At last Aro turned Esthers head to the side, and then brought his head down to her clear neck. Opening his blood drinking mouth, he pressed it to Esthers Neck and then... his solid teeth dug into her skin. As soon as the venom hit Esthers blood she at once broke into screams and her silver eyes flew open. Tears flooded into those silver orbs and at once she yelled, "Seth!"_

Being pulled from the vision, I let out a hard gasp and clutched the sink in front of me. No! Not Esther! She's so young!

Bella at once grabbed hold of my arms and cried, "What did you see Alice?" My gold eyes stared into her own and I whispered in a voice only vampires and werewolves could hear, "Their changing her... Their changing Essy!"

**Seth POV**

**_2:30 p.m..._**

My eyes filled with tears as I heard the future over the phone. They couldn't do this. They couldn't change my imprint... My Essy. With rage I threw the phone on the bed and then quickly pulled off my shirt. "That's it Leah! I'm going in there! Screw the plan!" I yelled and began to make my way out of the hotel room. Leah quickly grabbed hold of my arm and yelled, "You idiot! You'll be a pile of scraps before you even get into the building!"

Pulling away from my fearful sister I hissed, "I don't care! My imprint is about to be turned into a vampire! I mean I know she is half vampire, but I still don't want her to be a whole one!" Leah stared at me with sympathy and said, "Please Seth... I know you're scared, but you need to stay strong for Essy. How do you think she'll feel if she sees your lifeless body on the side of the street? Not good I'm sure."

Letting out a hard sigh, I looked toward the ground in defeat and said, " I suppose your right Leah... But how are we going to stop them? She'll be changed at midnight and the Cullen's and pack haven't even boarded yet!" Leah wrapped me into a reassuring hug and held me close to her. "We'll save her Seth... We always win." It was hard to believe my sisters words, but I knew I couldn't give up hope. I had to believe that I'd get Esther back, and I knew wallowing over the news I had just heard would not help.

"Well this plan the Cullen's have better work, or else I'm going to go insane and burn every last Volturi to the ground," I said, beginning to pace the room in deep frustration. Leah sighed and shook her head in disbelief, then said softly, "It will work Seth... It has to work..."

**Nick POV**

My eyes began to fill with fury when Demetri had told me the news. They were going to actually bite my sister. They were going to turn her into a blood craving vampire. There was no way in the world I was going to let that happen. At once I went over to my sister and grabbed her hand in a tight grip. "Come on sis... Wake up," I begged, my eyes glazing over from tears of rage.

The door suddenly opened to the room and I turned ready to pounce at anyone who tried to get to my sister. To my surprise it was my father who entered the room, and he looked ready to kill. "Did you hear the news?" father asked, his eyes burning with rage. Nodding I said, "We have to stop this. Esther can't become a full vampire... I mean she's already part vampire as it is. What if something goes horribly wrong with the venom. This could turn out badly!"

My father said nothing as I ranted on, and I stared at him waiting for a response. Maybe even a thought out plan that could save Esther.

Father looked at me with sorrow and said, "The only thing we can do right now is hope that the Cullen's make it here in time." Shocked by fathers statement I said, "The Cullen's? You mean their coming here? To Volterra?"

Dad nodded at me in response and said, "Well that was the plan. But we never expected Aro was going to change Esther tonight. Felix said he'd try to contact them to tell them of Aro's plans, but I think Aro isn't allowing him access to the phones. We just have to hope right now that your psychic friend see's his plans. Otherwise we will have no way of stopping Aro."

Inside I was about ready to explode with rage. Aro was going to take the one person I loved and change her into a horrible monster. There has to be some way to stop him if the Cullen's don't make it here on time. But how? Surely he would have me and father restrained before he even made it ten feet near Esther. So what could I do to stop him?

Time went by as I thought out my plan, and I paced the room thinking hard on a way to stop Aro from his awful plan. The only thing I could think of at the moment was to try and escape, but after seeing how many vampires Aro had on the guard I decided that was a fools errand. Sighing in frustration, I sat back down on the chair beside Esther and pulled on my hair in thought. There had to be some way to save my sisters soul. There was always a way.

**Esther POV**

_My eyes opened wide when I saw the place I was in. Looking around me I saw I was back at the hospital, in the same room that I had been in before. Mother still laid in the hospital bed, her dark brown hair lying in a disarray around her. To my surprise however, light brown orbs were staring straight forward, and my mothers lips were turned into a peaceful smile. She blinked a few times which allowed me to know she was alive, and then she sighed closing her eyes tiredly. _

_A nurse entered at that moment, and then walked over to my mother with a smile. "How are we today Ms. Ross?" She asked. To my surprise my mother opened her eyes and said softly, "I'm feeling much better than yesterday."_

_The nurse nodded and marked something down on her board, then said, "Well it seems your fevers gone down for now. Blood pressures low though so we'll have to keep an eye on that. Other than that everything else is looking good."_

_My mother closed her eyes once more and asked, "Any luck finding them?"_

_The nurse froze and stopped writing, then slowly lowered her clipboard with sorry eyes. "We've been doing all we can Ms. Ross," she began, her eyes full of sympathy. "The man you claimed to have taken your children was found dead in a hotel room last week. We tried to track down the location of where he had been working, but when we got there it was an empty warehouse. Their were signs of certain experiments and tests being held there, but as for your children... They were not found."_

_My mother stared at the nurse with tearful eyes and I longed to comfort her. "Then... Then their dead?" Mother asked, her face looking paler than a ghost. With horror I rushed forward and tried to grab my mothers hand. My hand however slipped right through her own. "No mom! We're alive! We're not dead!" I cried, hopping my voice could some how reach mother._

_The nurse spoke during my cries saying, "Don't give up hope Mary. There is a chance your children escaped and are healthy and well." My mother shook her head and said through sobs, "Their gone. My babies are gone."_

_With tears of my own I yelled, "No mom! I'm here! I'm right here! Look at me!" The world around me suddenly began to fade and I tried to grab my mothers hazing arm in horror. "Don't give up mom! Were alive! We are alive!" I cried. My mother looked at my direction just in time, and I hoped she'd see me. Her eyes however looked straight past me, and then everything went black._

Being sucked back in to the planes of oblivion, I felt my spirit inside me erupt in pain. Mom couldn't give up. She has to keep believing we were alive. She just has to! Inside, I prayed deep down that she would. "Don't give up hope mom... Please..."

**Edward POV**

**8pm**

Four hours... That's all the time we had left before Aro would carry fourth his plan. We were still on our plane, which made this moment very stressful for everyone. Seth and Leah were repeatedly calling me, asking how much longer we woulf take to get to Volterra. There was no telling how much longer it would be, but I knew we'd be cutting it close.

Thankfully we had finally thought out a plan to save Esther and Nick, though it was going to be very risky. Of course Nick and Leah were game, but everyone else was slightly worried that it would end badly.

The plan was that Leah and Seth would first break into the Volturi's layer and hopefully stall Aro and his men from turning Esther. Then when we got there, my family and I would go in and try to negotiate with Aro while the pack went to go round up Nick and Esther. The bad part of the plan, would be if Aro chose to fight. The plan was very dangerous and Risky, but if it meant saving Essy and Nick then we knew it was the best way.

Bella noticed my silence, because she took my hand in hers tightly. "It's going to be okay Edward... There's nothing to worry about," she whispered, and I felt her soft lips against my cheek. Looking at her, I pressed my lip against her forehead and whispered, "What if one of us gets hurt?" Bella sighed and kissed my lips softly, then said, "No one will... Want to know why?"

Pulling away from my wife, I smiled at her and asked, "Why love?" She smiled and whispered, "Because we have something the Volturi don't have." Her eyes were so sincere at this, that I couldn't help but believe her. "And what do we have, Bella?"

She smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips, then whispered in my ear, "Love."


	21. Chapter 21

**Nick POV**

The clock struck twelve and I could only think of one thing at the moment. My eyes trailed over to the door that was keeping me and my sister from our freedom, and I waited for the monster to enter. Backing up, I at once stood guard in front of Esther, not daring to let Aro through.

As soon as the chimes of the clock tower from the distance faded, the door creaked open and Aro's ghostly form entered along with Alec, Demetri, and Jane. Demetri gave me a look of sympathy as he and the others approached.

"Hello Nicolas. How are we doing on this fine night?" Aro asked, his casual voice making me feel even more out raged.

"You come near her and I swear I'll burn you to pieces!" I growled, then got into a defensive crouch like I had seen other vampires do. Aro chuckled at my actions and said, "You are so much like your father. Always using the same threat on me."

Growling, I stood straight and then said through my teeth, "Leave!" Alec and Jane laughed, and I turned to their grinning faces with fury. Aro sighed and said, "I grow tired of all this drama. Demetri. Jane. Please restrain Mr. Ross so that I may go on with the plan."

At once I lit my hands and a vast amount of fire exploded from my skin. It was the most vicious flame I had made in my life. "Don't you dare come any closer!" I yelled, ready to attack if I had to.

Jane growled, and then her red eyes looked into my silver ones. At once pain came into every part of my body and I dropped to the floor as I screamed in agony. Curling into a ball I tried to fight the pain that was suddenly on every part of my skin, muscles, and in my heart.

Finally Aro shouted, "Enough!" The pain at once left me and I was left gasping from the agony I had just felt. Before I had time to recollect myself, Jane and Demetri pulled me off the ground and restrained me in their stone like grips.

Aro let out a sigh of relief, then nodded to Alec saying, "You know what to do." Alec stared over at my sister, then nodded at Aro as if saying he was ready. Then he made his way toward my sister and took hold of both her arms.

Aro smiled brightly and then went over to my sister as well. With rage I began to struggle in Jane and Demetri's grip, yelling, "Don't touch her you monster!" Aro ignored me however and continued over to my sister.

Once he reached her he brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face, and as his cold skin touched her own I let out another growl. Demetri and Jane tightened their grips, knowing I would most likely attack Aro and end up killing him.

Aro then inclined Esther's head and brushed his nose against the hollow of her neck. At once I began to struggle once more, growling even louder than before. Aro ignored me still, and he opened his mouth ready to make his mark. As soon as his white teeth dug into my sisters skin, the door to the room smashed open and flew across the room.

Seth's giant wolf form stood in the doorway, his brown eyes staring with rage at the man who had just bit my sister. As Jane and Demetri were distracted, I at once shot fire at the both of them making them shriek at the flames that now evaded there clothing.

Taking my new freedom as an advantage, I charged at Aro and smashed into him with so much force that we both flew across the room into the wall. Aro was shocked by my move, but I was already off of him and charging toward Alec who was holding down my now shrieking sister.

Edward entered the room suddenly, and his eyes went straight to my sister who was now wide awake and in pain. "The venom Edward! You have to suck it out," I yelled as I shoved Alec into the wall beside the bed.

Edward listened to me and at once went over to my sister, whose screams were getting louder by the minute. He went to suck the venom out of her body, but then suddenly fell to the ground in agonized shrieks of pain.

Seth let out a howl and charged toward Jane who was staring at Edward with rage. He smashed into her hard and they both flew across the room. Edward stood at once, as if the pain meant nothing to him, and he went back to my screaming sister.

He went to bite her but then he stopped with shock. "It's to late! The venoms already closed the wound!" he shouted over my sisters screams. Seth let out a howl of agony at Edwards words and then turned to a shocked Aro in fury. Jane and Alec at once stood in front of him, their eyes full of fire. With one final growl from Seth, he charged into the air and hit Alec with so much force that the room shook.

Demetri went to pull Seth off and I at once flew forward, shooting a blast of fire at the vampire and causing him to fly backward by the impact. Then I felt hard stone hands shove me down to the floor and I yelled out in fury as Jane's small form pinned me to the stone ground.

She began to crush my ribs with her hard hands, which made me scream in agony. Seth let out a howl of pain as well, and I looked across the room as Edward was trying to pull Alec away from Seth's now beaten body. Aro had disappeared however, obviously hiding from the danger he had caused on his coven.

As Jane crushed my ribs some more, my vision became misty and my head began to lose focus of what was happening. It was only when I was about to black out that I heard aloud shriek and a furious, "NO!"

**Esther POV**

Every part of me- my muscles, bones, heart, skin, and even every blood vessel in my body- had suddenly felt like it was being placed in boiling lava. My whole body was on fire, and I screamed and cried out in pain, trying to fight the burning that now consumed me.

It seemed like forever that the fire ate at my body, and for a moment I prayed deeply for death to come. And then after who knows how long, the fire began to move from my hands and feet and it rushed to my heart which was beating like the sound of a thousand drums.

As soon as all the fire arrived into my heart I couldn't hold in the agony any longer. At once I let out the loudest scream I could, but to me it was mute in my ears. The fire was so much, that soon I could no longer feel any other part of my body. Just the intense burning of my heart.

Then just as the venom had come, it had stopped, and I felt my heart stop as well. For a moment- just a single moment- I thought I was dead. Peace filled inside me and I enjoyed quiet and calm that I had longed for, for so long.

And then it all went away…

Because suddenly my dead heart gave a small thud. That sound brought me back to reality, and I was at once relieved that I wasn't really dead. Nick would be destroyed if I was gone, that I knew for sure. Another Thud was heard, and at this thud I heard noises in my head. Some noises were louder than others, while others were just in the back ground.

Another thud… My skin tingled at the feel of the fabric underneath me as my senses began to return by each beat. Soon my hearing was fully attuned, my touch completely repaired, and when I opened my eyes I could see. But what I saw did not bring me joy.

Sitting up on the bed I had been lying on for so long, I stared at the room in horror as I watched the fight scene in front of me. My eyes stared in horror as I watched my best friend Seth being bitten by Alec. They then became teary as I watched Edward (My adoptive brother) being held down by Demetri. But then I saw Jane crushing my brother, and at once my whole world fell apart.

With rage, I jumped off the bed faster than I had ever done before and shrieked, "NO!" in total rage. Thunder sounded in the distance as my rage built, and soon I could hear rain pound against the walls around us. As my fury built, the storm outside grew, and I knew at that moment that I was one controlling it.

Without another thought, I threw my hand forward and a bright white light erupted from my palm. The white light went forward and struck my brothers attacker, forcing her across the room and causing her to slam into the wall. Without looking at my stunned enemy, I shot another lightening bolt at Demetri which shot him against Alec. They both flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud smash.

Once I saw all of the monsters were stunned, I extinguished the lightening and without a second thought, rushed to my injured brother. Falling on the floor beside him, I removed the splint which covered my newly healed hand and then pressed both my palms to my brothers skin.

Closing my eyes, I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I forced all the energy I could muster to travel into my brothers bones. As the energy flowed I could feel the healing take place inside the new breaks on his ribs. As I healed him, I thought about everything we had been through together…

Our dad leaving us… Our mother shoving us in the closet… Her protecting us from harm… Being treated as Experiments most of our lives…

And then my mind went to the good things that had happened. Like my brother and I escaping… Us meeting the Cullen's and our soul mates… Seeing our father again, alive and well… Roberto finally getting what he deserved… And then seeing mom, who was never dead in the beginning.

At this final thought, I broke all of my energy from my brother and fell on his worn body in sobs. Everything that had happened these past months was washing over me like rain, and I could hear the thunder fade as my tears of joy spilled. Despite being put through hell most of my life, I couldn't help but be joyful for everything that had happened. My heart beat in a smooth rhythm as my tears flowed from my burning eyes.

A cool hand touched my hair and I closed my eyes tighter in relief. Nick softly shushed me as he stroked my hair gently. At once I pulled my tear streaked face from his wet shirt and looked at my brothers silver eyes. He smiled at me and said softly, "You know what I said about healing me… It always makes me feel like I'm the younger sibling." At once I smiled and laughed at his words, then grabbed him into a hug. He hugged me back, pressing his face into my hair and holding me tightly against him. We stayed there for a moment, brother and sister united, enjoying the small moment of peace.

Then a moist nose touched my face and I jumped in shock. Seth's sandy colored wolf form stood in front of me, his brown eyes looking happier than ever before. "SETH!" I cried, and pulled him into a hug as well, though my arms barely circled around his furry neck.

Edward laughed at my excitement and helped Nick off the floor, then helped him over to us. As if on cue, Leah trotted into the room, her eyes full of relief that Nick was in one piece. "What should we do with them?" I asked, pointing to the groaning vampires that were scattered around the room.

Edward scoffed and said, "Leave them… The others are waiting for us down in the throne room any way." Looking at him confused, I asked, "The others?"

Edward smiled and said, "Our family, and then the others from La Push." Hearing these words, my eyes brightened and I said, "Really! Let's go then!"

A voice however stopped us, and we froze when Alec asked, "How the hell did you change into a vampire that fast?"

Rolling my eyes at his question, I turned and said to him, "There's one thing you and your idiot of a coven leader forgot…" He was confused by my words, which made me smile widely. "You forgot that I'm already part vampire. All the awful venom did to me was enhance my powers and make me able to beat you and your filthy coven!" I spat, and then without one last word, I shot lightening above Alec's head which caused the stone wall to break and hard pieces of stone to fall on Alec's head. He soon was covered by rubble, which made Nick and I burst into laughter.

Finally we left the busted up room- Nick holding onto Leah since he was still weak from the fight. Seth trotted between me and Edward, his tail swinging at me in a playful manner. As we walked Edward asked, "Don't you feel any different?"

Laughing, I said, "Yes actually. Despite my eye sight and hearing getting better, I now think I have enough power to beat Emmett at a fight!"

Edward shook his head in disbelief and muttered, "I'd like to see that happen."

Finally we arrived at the throne room, where the whole vampire coven was being surrounded by ten enormous werewolves, seven furious vampires, Renesmee, and my dad. We entered the room and every eye went straight to us, some with fury while others with relief.

Esme was the first to run over to us and she pulled Nick and I both in her embrace, "Thank God your alright! You had all of us worried." We both hugged her back with the same amount of force. "It's good to see you Esme," I whispered meaning every word I said.

"So that's it then! Were just supposed to let these children leave!" Cauis- who I had only met once- shouted across the room. The wolves all snarled at Aro's brother and Seth got into a defensive position in front of me, just as Leah did with Nick.

Aro, who was standing in the shadows, said strictly, "Even if you leave, your father may not go with you. He made a pact with the Volturi. He works for me, as he has for the last 12 years!" My father, who was being restrained by other members of the guard looked toward the ground in sadness.

With pain I shouted, "You can't keep him as your prisoner! My father never did anything wrong!" By my words the whole Volturi clan burst into laughter which made me even more furious.

After a moment of laughter, Aro silenced the room and then looked straight at me with a stern gaze, "Actually, your father did the worse thing any vampire could do. He told your mother about the existence of vampires! It's one of the most forbidden laws we have. Because he broke the law it was either immediate death, or being sworn to the Volturi for life."

His words only made me more furious, and I yelled at him, "He's not even a vampire! He's more human than any of you monsters know!"

Aro glared at me and hissed, "Your father is to be held responsible, regardless of whether he's a vampire or a human! He told your mother about-"

"The only reason he did that was because she was about to give birth to a half vampire that may have ended up killing her!" I yelled, and a loud boom of thunder shook the building.

Aro was now speechless by my words, and he stared at me in a new found amazement. A wave of silence fell between us, and I grabbed Seth's fur slightly fearful for what Aro would do next. Alice skipped up beside me and whispered, "No ones ever spoken to Aro like that before. You've left the whole room in shock."

Her words made me smile slightly, and I watched as she skipped back to join her husband who was trying to send as much calm waves as he could. Edward caught my eye as I looked at the group of vampires behind me, and he gave me a crooked grin.

Aro suddenly broke the silence saying, "I will let your father go free if and only if you take his place." With shock, I looked at Aro and felt my blood run cold. I'd have to stay at this horrible place if it meant letting my father go free. Would my life ever be at peace?

"No! Absolutely not!" My father shouted, his eyes full of rage. "My daughter will not be forced into this horrid life! None of my children will be forced in this horrid life."

As my father went on and on with his furious rant I went over the options in my head. Either I decline and leave, forcing my father to continue his eternal prison sentence, or I accept and take my fathers place. Accept and never see Seth, Jacob, Leah, the Cullen's, dad, Nick, or mom again. My blood began to boil with fury and I felt hot tears flood my eyes. Seth nudged me and whined, but I shook him off gritting my teeth in fury.

Hard wind could be heard outside, pounding against the walls of the enormous castle. Thunder shook the building ten times worse than it had before causing some vampires to gasp in horror. The rain pounded hard against the earth, each drop sounding like a thousand drums.

"What is she doing?" A vampire shouted, fear echoing from his voice.

With pain, rage, and ultimate determination I yelled, "You'll let my father, me, Nick, and everyone else go! Otherwise I swear I'll take this castle down and reveal you to all of Volterra!"

Everyone around me stared in shock and horror, and I could just picture the Cullen's and the wolves completely amazed. Aro was staring in a new found horror and shouted, "Alright, alright! I'll let your father go! Just stop whatever your doing!"

At his words my fury faded, and I calmed down taking slow breaths. The thunder, rain, and wind soon calmed and the building stopped shaking as I let my rage fade. All the vampires sighed in relief and I could even hear Nick let out a hard breath beside me.

The power I had used to create the storm had made me slightly weak, and I lost my balance beginning to fall. Luckily Edward read my mind because he caught me before I hit the stone hard floor. "Thanks," I muttered, managing to pull myself straight again. Edward sighed and said, "Remind me to never anger you." Laughing weakly I said, "I'll try."

Father was suddenly beside me and he pulled me into a hug. Holding me there for a while, he said softly, "You are one insane child." Smiling against him I said, "I get it from your side of the family." Dad laughed and said, "Yes. I suppose you do."

Nick came over to us and pulled us both into a hug, then said, "Let's go home."

At first I was about to agree with him, but then I stopped and said, "No. Not yet. We need to make one stop before we head back to Washington."

Both of them looked at me confused and I smirked at them asking, "How do you both feel about seeing an old friend?"

* * *

**Okay... So this chapter took longer than I had expected, but I blame it on my crazy mind. I've been coming up with so many story ideas that I keep getting carried away from this one. So sorry about the continuous wait, but I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up faster than this one. Thankyou for your patience and I hope you like this chapter. There will probably be either one or two more chapters, so we'll just see how it plays out. **

**Oh. And sorry for the cruel cliff hanger. But I had to save the next part for another day.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

The hospital doors opened swiftly and I clutched my brothers hand hard. We had just returned back to seattle after a long plane ride, and the Cullen's had left us to see our special guest. Edward, who knew who I had in mind, had wished me luck as they dropped us off at the hospital. Now I was leading my family toward the main desk, my confidence built more than it had ever been before.

A woman of about twenty sat at the desk, her glasses sitting at the tip of her nose as she wrote something down. Walking up to her, I left my father and brother behind me and asked her, "Can I visit a patient?"

She was shocked when she heard my voice, and her eyes looked at me with surprise. She looked at my twelve year old form, then at the four other people behind me (Seth and Leah had refused to leave our sides). She looked back at me with surprise and asked, "What patient did you have in mind?"

Smiling, I said with excitement, "Mary Ross." She seemed slightly shocked, but then she nodded and said, "I'll need to know how you know her before we let you in."

Looking back at my dad and brother who were standing in shock, I smiled and said, "I'm her daughter."

Her eyes opened wide at this and she at once smiled widely. "She was right… Mary was right. She never gave up hope that her children were alive! Oh she'll be so happy to know your alive and well!" She jumped out of her chair and then called a nurse that walked by.

"Please lead this young lady and her friends to Mrs. Ross!" The receptionist lady said, obviously very excited to have us all here. The nurse was shocked when she heard the name Mrs. Ross, and she at once nodded gesturing for us to follow her.

As we walked Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me back slightly. "How did you know? How did you learn that mother was still alive?"

His words made the smile vanish and I stared at him with a guilty expression. "It was so strange," I whispered, looking at him with soft pale eyes. "When I was unconscious I had this vision, or dream, or whatever it was. But I saw mom in the hospital in a coma. When I first saw her she only moved a little. And then I saw her again, and when I did she was awake! It was one of the best moments of my life Nick!"

Nick smiled widely and pulled me close to him, then he turned to Leah with excited eyes. She smiled at him and took his hand in a loving gesture. At once I pulled away from Nick and turned to my dad. He was silent as we walked, and I saw a look of pain flash on his face.

"Dad?" I asked, taking his hand in my own. Father smiled down at me when I touched him, and he squeezed my hand tightly. As we neared the room where my mother was being held, father said softly, "You have to be one of the best things that had ever happened in my life, Esther." He then pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Here we are," the nurse said suddenly, and we all stopped at the door she was gesturing to. "I'll leave you some privacy," she said, and then turned and walked off without another thought.

Seth came and took my other hand saying softly, "You ready?"

Closing my eyes, I leaned into Seth and whispered, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Father then opened the wooden door and we all slowly entered into the white hospital room. A rocking chair sat by a big window, while a TV played softly in the corner of the room. Looking at the hospital bed, I smiled when I saw my mother, her eyes closed as she dreamed peacefully.

"Leah and I will be in the waiting room," Seth whispered, and I felt him kiss my cheek softly before he departed with Leah. Soon it was just Nick, father, and I. We all approached the bed quietly, and father was the one to step forward. He reached a hand out and gently brushed his fingers across her pale cheek.

She stirred slightly at the touch, and my fathers fingers hesitated. Then he brushed them once more on her cheek and whispered, "Mary… I thought I had lost you." At his voice, my mothers closed eyes opened slowly, and I saw her light brown eyes stare at us peacefully.

Nick gasped beside me and took my hand tightly in his own. A smile spread on my face at the sight of my mother… Who was alive, well, and right here in front of me. "Mom," I whispered, walking up to her slowly. Nick trailed behind, his hand shaking in my own.

My mother looked at us in confusion, and then her eyes grew soft and a smile formed on her lips. "Finally… I was wondering when my dreams were going to let me see you," she said, and I at once understood. She thought this was a dream. She thought we were a figment of her imagination.

Father sighed and took my mothers hand in his own. "This isn't a dream," he whispered softly to her. "We're here Mary. And were not leaving you again."

His words trailed in the air for a moment, and something flashed in my mothers dazed eyes… Realization. Her eyes widened at once and she looked between Nick, father, and I with shock. Then it happened. Tears came to her brown orbs and a bright smile spread across her face.

"I knew it," she whispered, her voice full of joy. "I knew you two were alive," she said to Nick and I. And then her eyes looked over at my father, who was standing there with the same amount of joy on his face. My mother squeezed fathers hand hard and I saw even more tears fall. "I thought you were dead, Roberto," she whispered, and I saw tears trail along her cheeks.

Father brought her hand up and kissed it softly, whispering, "Being apart from you, love, I did feel dead. But then I found our children, and my spirit came back to life."

Before we realized what was about to happen, mom jumped out of her hospital bed and pulled father to her. Then she pressed her lips to his own and gave him a hard kiss. Tears came to my eyes and I turned to Nick pressing my face into his shirt. Good thing about still being a half vampire is, that you can still cry.

A moment later soft arms wrapped around Nick and I, and I looked up to see my mother embracing Nick and I in her hold. "I knew you were alive! I just knew it," she cried, and I felt her kiss my forehead hard. She then kissed Nick's as well and said, "You two have grown so much!"

With more love than ever, I grabbed my mother into a hug and pressed my face into her hospital gown. "I'm so happy to see you again, mommy," I whispered. She laughed and gave me my own separate hug, saying, "You have no idea how much more happier I am than you are."

And for the rest of that day we sat with our mother. Nick and I telling her everything that had happened after we had thought her dead. Father told her about his life as well, and she leaned into him listening to every word. Soon Seth and Leah even came in, and Nick and I introduced them both. They explained the werewolf thing to my mom, and then they told her about the imprinting. Mother at once loved them both and welcomed them as her own children.

That night, we all stayed with mother, father laying beside her while Nick and I sat with Leah and Seth in the chairs given to us. A nurse came in giving us the news that mother was allowed to leave in the morning, and we all went to sleep that night, glad that our family was reunited finally. We were finally together again, and nothing was going to ever break us apart.


	23. Chapter 23

**I just reread this chapter and I noticed that I had accidentally gotten Seth mixed up with Embry from my other story, 'Silent Angel.' So I've changed the names back to Seth just because it was going to drive me crazy if I didn't.  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Come on Essy!" Alice cried, jumping on my bed in her hyper manner. Groaning, I turned over in my sleep and muttered, "Five more minutes."

Alice growled and then stripped my blanket off of me in one quick movement. Sitting up, I glared at her and said, "What's so big a deal that you have to wake me up this early in the morning?"

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Well Ms. Cranky. Unless you want to celebrate your brothers birthday, I suggest you get out of bed. Otherwise I'll tell your brother you don't care about him turning eighteen…"

Rolling my eyes, I sat up and held my hands out defensively, "Alright! I'm up!" She smiled widely and then said, "Great! I put some clothes on your bed. Come back to the house for breakfast when your dressed!" She then turned and skipped out of the room, obviously returning back to the mansion.

It had been three weeks since our family had been reunited, and Bella and Edward had kindly given us their small cabin to live in. Mother at once fell in love with the Cullen's when we arrived, and her and Esme treated each other like best friends. The Cullen's at once excepted mother as a part of the family.

Putting on the silk white dress Alice had pulled out for me, I quickly straightened my long brown hair and finished the rest of my morning routine. Then with my new found vampire speed, I ran out of the house, across the wooded area, and arrived at the giant mansion that the Cullen's called home.

Entering the enormous home, I was greeted by an excited Seth who pulled me into his arms at once. Kissing my forehead, Seth put me on the ground and said, "About time you woke up sleeping beauty!"

Rolling my eyes, I smiled at him and grabbed him into a hug. He smiled back at me and then pulled me into the kitchen where breakfast was being made. Mother and Esme were at the stove, cooking eggs and bacon while they chattered excitedly. Leah and Nick were in the corner of the room, making out as usual which made me shake my head in disbelief. Jacob sat at the table however, eager for breakfast to be finished, and Nessie shot him a look of disbelief.

Walking over to Nessie, I sat beside her at the table and said, "Your imprint really freaks me out when it comes to food." Nessie laughed and smiled at me saying, "At least you got the patient one. Jacob's been driving your mom and Esme crazy all morning."

Jacob shot her a snort and said, "This coming from the girl that practically shoved me out of the house yesterday so that she could go hunt!" Nessie giggled and smiled at Jacob saying back, "You're the one that insisted it. I just was going ahead with your plans."

Esme suddenly turned and said, "Enough of that you guys. It's time to eat breakfast." At the word, Nick and Leah took their seats across from Nessie and I, while father entered the room and stood with mother. Seeing that all of the people who actually ate had arrived, Esme placed the pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table and then said, "Eat up."

Nick, Leah, and Seth at once obliged grabbing food and putting it on their own plate. Mother however stopped me and said, "I found this the other day. Thought you might want to have him back." A fluffy teddy bear was placed in my lap, and I looked up at mother in surprise. "I can't believe I had forgotten him," I whispered, and then brushed some dirt off of his torn ear.

Mom smiled and squeezed my shoulder, then said, "I'd eat something before the others take it all." She gestured toward the food that was disappearing quickly, and I grabbed some pancakes right away. Esme laughed at my eagerness and said, "Now we have five wolves living in the house."

Nick and I both shot Esme a glare, but after realizing she was right, we both broke into laughter. Father laughed as well and said, "Make that six." Before we understood what he meant, he grabbed Nick's plate of food and ran out of the room. Nick at once yelled, and then jumped up running after him. The whole room burst into laughter, and I felt happy that my family was finally back together, joking around like we use to.

After breakfast finally passed, and the dishes were cleaned and put away, we went into the living room where all of the vampires were gathered. Taking a seat on the sofa, I held Teddy close to me as my brother began to open his many presents. As he tore into the wrapping paper of each gift, I stared down at Teddy deep in thought.

My hands trailed up to Teddy's ear, where the hole still was. Putting a finger through it, I remembered me and Nick's escape. If we had never found the courage to run that day and try and find our freedom, then we would have never met Seth or Leah… Never have met the Cullen's. Saved dad. Or found mom. The past would have never happened, and we would have never found this wonderful future.

As laughter from my enormous family rang in the background, I couldn't help but wonder what came next in our lives. I already new that Carlisle was going to turn mom into a vampire soon, and I knew that Nick and Leah would get married in August. But for me, my future was a mystery.

What I did know however was, that no matter how hard my life had been, it was time to forget the past… Look toward the future…

"Look Essy!" My brothers voice brought me from my thoughts and I looked at the present my brother had gotten. In his hand was a baseball bat, the handle of it scorched from where nick had burnt it years ago. "Glad you like it Nick," dad said, grinning widely.

My eyes widened at the site of it and I asked father, "How? How did you find it?"

Mother smiled and said, "I called my sister a few days ago… She almost had a heart attack when she heard my voice. But it just so happened that she had some of our old stuff from the house, and so I went over the other day and got the bat. My sister looked like she was seeing a ghost." Mom laughed when she finished, and I could tell that mom enjoyed scaring her sister half way to death.

"I just can't believe she kept it all these years," Nick whispered, and his hand traced where he had melted the handle. Looking away from him, I traced Teddy's torn nose and closed my eyes. Memories of the old days were flooding through my head.

Just as I was about to remove my hand from Teddy's nose, his black nose fell off leaving a hole of stuffing in view. No one else seemed to notice as they handed Nick more presents. Holding my breath, I touched the stuffing gently and held teddy close to me. The movement however caused a rip in Teddy's stitching, and his stomach ripped showing more stuffing.

I was close to having a tear fest as my favorite teddy bear finally came to his end, but before I did something caught my eyes. Something shiny sat in the stuffing, and I at once reached in and felt the cool metal of the mysterious object.

Grabbing hold of the hidden object, I pulled it out of Teddy and was surprised to see what I saw.

A gold locket lay in my hand, it's surface full of elegant design. Opening the locket easily, I looked inside and gasped when I saw what it held. In the frames of the locket, two pictures stood. One was of my whole family. Mother was holding my newborn self in her arms, while dad had my brother on his shoulders. Nick and father were laughing in the picture, while my mother was kissing my head. The picture made my eyes water. Then soon my eyes met the second picture and I smiled widely.

The picture was of Nick and I, Nick being six as he sat beside my baby carrier. He was handing Teddy to me, and my one year old self was grinning widely. Closing the locket slowly, I held tightly in my hand and held it close to my heart.

"Esther! What happened to your bear?" Nick asked, staring at the stuffing that had just fallen to the floor. Every eye was on me at that moment, obviously waiting for me to cry or have an emotional break down. Instead I smiled and said, "It doesn't matter… It's just an empty shell now."

He was confused by what I just said, but my father and mother smiled at me. Smiling back at them, I put the locket on me carefully and then held it tightly in my hands. Nick stared at it in confusion and asked, "What's that?"

Looking at him with a grin, I said, "It's nothing. Just memories."

Seth sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms, saying, "You can have my stuffed wolf, Essy. It beats sleeping with a non stuffed animal."

Laughing, I said, "Thanks Seth. But from what I've faced in the past, I really don't think Teddy's going to protect me anymore." Nick smiled and said, "Sense when did the bear ever protect you?"

Pursing my lips, I thought it over and then my eyes lit up. "It broke that dudes nose when he tried to sedate me!" I said, proving my point to my brother. Nick rolled his and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well who's ready for the movies?" Alice chimed, excited about Nicks birthday today. Emmett jumped up and said, "Let's watch Scream! That way I can scare Nick out of his pants tonight before he goes to bed."

Edward scoffed and said, "That movies too old for Esther. Let's just stick to the comedies for now Emmett… And no! We are not watching 'The Hangover' either!" Emmett growled and slumped back in his seat disappointed.

Alice sighed and said, "Let's let Nick choose. It is his birthday!"

As the family began to debate over what movie we should watch, I leaned into Seth and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body. For the first time in a long time, I felt peace come over me. For the first time I had no fears of being taken, no fears of having to run from the dangers out in the world.

As of now, I was free… Free to live with my new gigantic family and not have to worry about the past that once destroyed us. Free to grow up and live a normal life; not having to worry about being prodded with needles every day. Free to be me…

Nick suddenly sat beside me and I felt him give me a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Nick," I whispered, hugging him back. He laughed and said, "Thanks sis. That means a lot."

As we hugged Leah said to Alice softly, "Those two are inseparable." Looking across the room at Leah, I smiled widely at her and said, "You got a problem with that, Lee-Lee."

Leah smiled at me and said, "Even if I did, I'm sure you wouldn't care at all."

"Shh!" Alice suddenly said, sitting in front of me on the couch. "The movies starting guys!" At her words we all broke out into laughter. Nick nudged me softly and kissed me on the forehead saying, "You'll always be my little sister, Essy." Then he walked back across the room and sat beside Leah. His kiss however strayed on my forehead, and I smiled whispering under my breath, "I love you Nick… Forever and always…"

* * *

**Well that's it... Sorry if it had a bad ending, but I wasn't sure how to close this story. Hope you all like it though and if you have any comments then you can leave them. I know the last two chapters were short, but I've completely run out of things to write. So read and review, and I hope it's not that bad. Thank you for all of your patience, and kindness in these reviews. It means a lot.**


End file.
